Magic incident
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: Emma wakes up with a boner... literally. Warning: Swan Queen sexy times.
1. Magic Incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

The alarm clock starts singing some stupid melody that Regina had chosen. Emma roars underneath the covers wanting to scare it into silence, but the idiot machine continues like it didn`t hear her. A hand snakes out of the sheets, grabs it, and turns it off. Emma rolls over to Regina`s side, only to find it empty. Damn! How that woman manages to wake up every morning before the clock will always be beyond Emma's comprehension. She is morning person, unlike the blonde.

The young woman stretches her arms up and legs down. She takes a deep breath, awaking every part of her. The memories of last night`s love making marathon lingered in her mind and put a smile on her face.

Regina's skin glowed under the moonlight while Emma sat between her thighs working her magic and looking up to the woman making half breathed moans. It's still thrilling for the blonde to see her lover climaxing under her touch after five years together. They still make love like it's their first time. Every time they feel complete and happy. They know that they are safe in each other's arms. It never gets old or boring and it's always full of their feelings circling between them.

And the thoughts once again speed away to the last night's feelings. Emma remembers how Regina sat in her lap, their hands deep inside each other, while the two women stroked in rhythm, wanting simultaneous release.

The blonde's hand runs down her own body with the intent of getting a little release. In the space between her navel and clit she hit something. Something which was not supposed to be there.

"What the hell?" she asks herself out loud. Her hand moves around, exploring, noting the object is hard, tubular…

"Fuck!" she says as she looks down at it, fully realizing what it is. "Fuuuuuck! Shit! What the hell is this doing here?"

Her loud screaming attracts Regina's attention and she enters the bedroom from the bathroom a few seconds later, wearing mid-thigh length silk nightgown.

"Why are you yelling ab...?" she questions before she sees what the fuss is about.

Emma is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down.

"What the fuck is that?" the young woman demands to know, pointing downwards and not believing her own eyes.

"That`s..." Regina swallows hard, unbelievably aroused by the view. She tries unsuccessfully to put her mayoral mask on. The sight is just too amazing. She licks her lips, staring at it. "Um... that is a very big and hard penis." She suppresses her laughter at the statement, biting the inside of her cheek, but the noise still manages to come out.

"I know what it is! I`ve seen one!"

"Then why are you asking me?"

"It's not supposed to be here! I'm a woman and I have...shit! Where is it?" She spreads her legs more. The blonde starts looking for her vagina and Regina lets the laughter take over.

"This is _not_ funny, Regina! My vagina is gone!" the blonde herself realizes that what she is saying is absurd. She shakes her head and joins her wife in the laughter.

"I think it has something to do with me," Regina admits unwillingly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Emma.

"Of course it was you! You're the one with magic! But why?"

"After our conversation last night…about adopting a child or having sperm implanted, I thought about what it would be like to have a child of our own. Without any sort of foreign meddling."

She pauses, still puzzled by her ability to turn her wife's sex from female to male. She decides to speak her thoughts, letting her wife be fully aware of the thoughts in her head.

"My magic needs to be controlled. It's not sufficient to simply wish for something. I have to guide it. I have to channel my energy and then the magic will happen."

It isn't very easy for the mayor to explain magic to her wife. So many complicated emotions and feelings must go into even the most simple of spells.

"Then channel whatever and undo it!"

"It's standing up for me," she utters not hearing what the blonde is saying. Regina is so thrilled at the view in front of her. She even doesn't think of how she can reverse it. She fancies it. She has to admit that to her wife.

"He's hard because I was replaying last night in my mind." _And there goes the conversation for the fix_, Emma thinks.

"He?! Did you name him already?" Regina asks with a playful tone and smirk. She situates herself between her wife's legs, only inches away from her cock. Her eyes are locked onto the green ones above her.

"Swan," Emma mumbles as she tries to suppress a gulp. But it doesn`t work. The sight of her dark-haired wife between her legs, looking at her with brown lustful eyes, is way too distracting.

"Hello, Swan," Regina murmurs. "You are very big, you know. Just like the ego of your owner."

_Regina'stalking to my cock?_ Emma thinks. _What the hell!_ _Yet the sight is soo arousing and I think..._ Emma lost all thought as Regina`s lips enveloped her large cock. The feeling was different than what she was accustomed to. It was like Regina was sucking her clit, except the area was much larger.

"Let`s see how he feels when he's inside of me, shall we?"

The brunette stands up and starts undressing herself before the blonde who still can't believe any of this is happening. She straddles Emma's hips and leans forward to give her wife a passionate kiss.

_There is something about the way she kisses me. I can`t tell what it is,_ Emma thinks while her hands slide over Regina`s back and down to her butt. The blonde grabs the other woman`s hips flipping them over with one practiced move. The member is pressing her wife`s pubic bone almost touching the clit. Emma starts thrusting with her hips slowly at first just to explore the sensation. Her hands are on the both sides of Regina`s head, supporting the blonde`s whole weight making her hip movements easier.

The blonde slides down between the mayor's thighs. A hand skims up her toned, right leg from her knee to her hips and back while her mouth kisses all the skin she can. Her hand moves up and cups one breast, squeezing it, pinching the hard peak. Emma parts her lips to blow gently onto wet sex. A moan escapes from red, delicious lips, bringing self-righteous smirk to the blonde. The latter places chaste kisses on moist folds earning a shiver from the woman above. Another smile appears over the blonde's mouth.

"Stop teasing!" commands the brunette above her.

"Yes, your majesty," Emma mumbles while her lips brush over swollen folds.

She licks Regina's clit a few times before making her way up her body. The blonde places wet kisses over smooth, olive skin till she reaches the red lips of her wife. She puts her palms on the both sides of dark hair, letting them support her.

_I have to try to guide this thing to her entrance, _Emma thinks in a panic. _Fuck, this is a tough job! No wonder men fail sometimes._

Emma slides her cock into Regina. At first, she only enters Regina halfway, thrusting in slow movements. Emma remembers that when guys did that it drove her crazy. She keeps half-thrusting slowly with her eyes watching the movement.

"Mmm! How does it feel for you?" Regina asks curiously. She does like the feeling of being full.

Not hearing anything, Emma continues to push the cock inside. She's too lost in this new sensation.

"Emma!" The brunette bites the jaw of the woman above her, bringing Emma's full attention to herself, causing the movements to cease.

"Ouch!"

"Could you possibly concentrate on my question?"

"Which was?"

"How does it feel to be inside of me?" Regina asks with a voice full of lust.

"Um...it's warmer than your mouth." The activity is renewed with the same slow speed. "God, you're so tight and wet."

Emma increases the speed of the trusts sensing that Regina's orgasm approaches fast. The sensation of walls contracting around her is surprisingly good. She likes it. The blonde kisses her wife slowly and passionately in full contrast to her hard thrusts. Regina's body starts to spasm while her wife continues to thrust into her.

"Fuck!" The former Evil Queen comes undone underneath her Savior once more. The orgasm sweeps over her whole body, sending the feeling of being loved all over her. Watching her wife quaking from the aftershocks bring her closer to the edge.

"Oh, shit, Regina..."

"Give it to me."

"What?"

Instead of answering the brunette takes the cock out of her and slides down until she can take it in her mouth just before the juices start flowing. Emma is breathing heavy over her, making light movements to ease herself down from the high. The feeling of cumming like that is not good as the one caused by her wife's fingers or mouth. It's not as intense and it's pouring from the member, not from deep inside her. After a few seconds, the blonde collapses on the bed, panting. The brunette pulls herself up next to her wife.

The younger woman tries to collect herself as her wife licks her lips, leaning for a kiss.

"Don't! You just swallowed that! Yack!" Emma puts her hands on the other woman's shoulder stopping her movement.

"It tastes like you!" she stops just before the pink lips of her lover, seeking for permission to kiss her.

"Yeah?"

'Mhmm!" their lips meet and Emma can taste her cock cum on her wife's lips. Regina was right. It did taste like Emma.

"I'm so cool that even my cum is cool!" she prides herself.

Gazing at the sweat-covered body, the brunette smiles. "I love you," she lowers her head and murmurs against the blonde's ear.

"I love you, too. But how you will fix this? Because we need to get to work in..." she looks over to the clock on the night stand. "Half an hour."

"What is there to fix?"

"Um...the bulge between my legs. I can`t just walk around with him."

"I don't know how to fix him. I'll have to think of something. But right now, we have to get ready for work. We have to wake up Henry and send him to school." Regina gets up from the bed and walks over to the closet to choose her attire for the day.

Emma raises her torso on her elbows and shakes her head.

"You don't wanna undo this," she states.

The brunette continues getting ready as if she never hears her.

"Regina, I-" the blonde cuts her words short, getting out of the bed and making her way the closet. She grabs the other woman by the shoulders, turning her around and looking deadly serious. "What is it?"

"Nothing," escapes red lips, brown eyes avoiding greens orbs.

"When the Curse broke, I defended you. I let you be the mayor. On one condition. What was that?" The blonde cups her wife's face with her hands.

"I always have to tell you the truth." She looks at the Sheriff's eyes and knows she has to talk. The blonde raises eyebrow waiting. "You had Henry..." but it isn't easy for the former Evil Queen to express her inner desires that lasted ever since she first made love to Daniel. "I had always..."

Emma cuts her off by capturing their lips in passionate and tender kiss. Her hands move down to Regina's hips, pulling her closer.

"I'll stay with him for...five days. I`ll make love to you every possible moment. And hopefully we will have a child...together," the blonde says slowly, emphasizing her understanding for wife's desire. She rests her forehead on her wife's and brushes her thumb across the other woman's cheek. The blonde will give her what she needs once more.

Because that`s what she is: Regina's savior, caretaker, and true love.

The mayor can't seem to find her voice. She just stays in Emma's warm embrace where, for the first time in her life, she feels safe. She thinks that the blonde is too good for her. She is beyond what she's ever wanted.

"But you have to find a way to bring back my split dick," Emma smiles and adds.

"Split dick, really?" Regina unsuccessfully tries to find her mayoral voice. The emotions caused by her wife's promise are too strong to be hidden.

"Yeah!" Emma pulls out pink boxers, blue jeans, a green shirt, and a black bra and sits on the bed. She slips into the underwear, adjusting the member upwards, and picks up the jeans hoping she can put them on. She slides the pants over her legs and ass and stops. She tries to roll them on but the bulge interferes. Her fingers press the mass into her but it isn't working.

"Shit! I can`t even put my pants on with this thing."

Regina has already put her underwear and was reaching for the pants. Smirking she stands next to the woman in trouble.

"Let`s see." The brunette hitches the material up, causing the blonde to jump. Then she hooks the zipper with her finger and gently pulls it up but the member is, once again, in the way. "Well... you won`t be able to wear them for a while. Try one of my trousers. They're the same size as your jeans but more elastic." She enters the closet and, after a few seconds, emerges with a black suit, matching vest, and white shirt in her hands. "The zipper on this one is on the right hip. I'm sure you can buckle it."

"Thanks..." Emma doesn't love this idea at all but she has no other choice. She tugs with a puff. Against her expectation, the trousers fit her and she even zips them. Emma glances at the mirror and is surprised to see that the bulge is not visible. She smiles at her wife, gets the coat and heads out, stopping at the doorframe.

"Regina, I'll bring you a big lunch today so you can have leftovers. I would imagine that, after we take our lunch break together, you'll be feeling very, very hungry." Without waiting for an answer, Emma storms out of the bedroom and the house.

The other woman frowns for a second before realizing what she meant. A wicked smile spreads across her lips and her mouth begins to water. She can't wait for her lunch break.


	2. You take my breath away

**Here it is! The second chapter. Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed this story. I`m so in love with this story and I have few ideas for Emma and Regina. Seriously, it`s getting very fluffy in here. My hands are trembling, my heart is pounding and I can`t wait to write every scene that is in my head right now. And this Guitar moods in the background aren`t helping :P Rant over!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

_Walking around with a cock in your wife`s pants because yours can`t fit with it is a very bizarre thing_, Emma thinks.

She is sitting in her chair at the office. No crimes at this early hour. Probably the storybook characters are still sleeping. It's strange that in this little town called Storybrooke, every storybook character (well, almost every character) ever written lives. The ones who aren't here are back in their respective worlds – Wonderland, Enchanted Forest and the others that Emma doesn`t remember.

The curse was broken. Emma and Snow got sucked into a portal. Mother-daughter bonding time was fine until Cora showed up. And it turns out that she was the mother of all evil. This bitch was more evil than Regina. She played them and managed to get to Storybrooke first. Luckily, Regina and Rumple united and defeated her. Everyone was relieved when Regina crushed her mother`s heart before the eyes of the entire town. But Emma was the only one comforting the former Queen later that night. The blonde remembers every little detail – every soft curve, every tongue flick, every finger brush, every loving caress, every little moan, every addictive taste, every earth-shattering climax.

"Emma!"

Even in her own thoughts, the sound of her mother`s voice is annoying.

"Ouch!" But that pinch is definitely not in her brain. Emma opens her eyes (when she closed them is a mystery), to see Snow hovering over her like a mother eagle. Green eyes blink a few times trying to focus on the pale face before her.

"Were you asleep?" The ebony haired woman is not happy at what she had just witnessed. "At your work place during working hours?"

"There isn't much to do as Sheriff of a town where half of the people are over in other worlds."

"There is. Tonight is Kathryn`s birthday and we're all invited." Snow sees the puzzled look on her daughter's face. "Tell me you didn`t forget."

"I didn't." It`s just that her thoughts were consumed by this pulsating thingy between her legs. Damn Regina and their first time. "We have a gift!" At least that's what Emma thinks. If not, Regina could just puff something.

"I still have a hard time with you saying 'we' which means 'me and Regina,'" Snow says with a frown. Who could have thought that she and the Evil Queen would be, once again, on family basis? Well, almost. They forgave each other after Regina had defeated Cora. Actually, it was more like they were locked in the mayor`s office by Emma and Charming with the mission to say 'I`m sorry for what I did to you. Let`s have a clean start for the sake of our family and our lives' and mean it. Those were the longest three hours of their lives.

"Yeah, me too," Emma`s confused voice snaps Snow out of her thoughts.

"I'll see you tonight." After a moment of awkward silence, her mother decides it`s time to go.

"Right. See you tonight," Emma replies quickly.

How in the hell would she attend this gathering with this cock inside her...Regina`s pants? Everyone will be there. Emma looks at the clock feeling desperate. Two hours until the lunch break.

* * *

"We have a problem!" Emma says and closes the doors with her right hand. When she turns around, she drops the two to-go bags and the one paper bag she is holding with her left hand.

The view in front of her makes her jaw drop to the floor and all worries disappear.

"I imagine we do," Regina replies with her sinfully deep Evil Queen voice. She is leaning her ass on her desk, hands clutching the desk on either side of her hips. Her tanned body is covered with nothing but a white, unbuttoned blouse. Regina's deep breathing causes the soft fabric to move ever so slightly, causing her breasts to be just barely covered. Her long, toned legs were bare, and as Emma continued to look down Regina's body, she notices she still has on her four-inch, fuck me hells.

_Oh, those black heels just beg to be around my waist_, Emma thinks.

"Um..." The blonde licks her lips. "T-today is Kathryn's birthday."

"I know," the brunette shrugs and squeezes her breasts together with her biceps.

"And we are invited to the party tonight." Emma stops moving only when her knees meets her wife's. Green eyes inspect the sight before them, starting from the heels to the white blouse, ending on brown eyes. She leans to the other woman and kisses her, slowly at first until her tongue is allowed in. Then, the kiss deepens and the blonde`s hands cup Regina`s head. Emma spreads her wife`s legs using one of her own. Wasting no time, she places herself between Regina's bare thighs.

"I love dancing." Regina breaks the kiss, smiling devilishly.

"Me too. But the problem is the bulge between my legs." Both pairs of eyes aim to him.

"It`s growing which means it works."

Long tan digits unzip Emma's pants. One arm slips inside them, under the cotton boxer locating the member. Regina starts caressing the cock looking directly into Emma's eyes. "How does it feel?"

"It feels like the all my blood goes directly to it. A-and it's getting hard."

"Oh, that's my goal."

"But it gets visible every time I think about you so..." The sensations stint her thoughts.

"So..."

Emma curses her brain cells to start forming some thoughts. After few moments of awkward silence (if you don`t count the noise coming from the hand moving inside her pants and her own labored breathing) she clears her throat and mumbles.

"P-people will see it tonight. When we d-dance you can`t stop rubbing yourself on me..."

"I like doing it," Regina whispers in Emma`s left ear. She licks the shell of Emma's ear, sending another wave of arousal.

Emma`s patience has its limits and that lick was the last drop. She yanks the frisky arm out of her pants and captures her wife's lips in a searing kiss. Meeting red lips, her tongue passes across waiting for the green light. Meanwhile, pants-clothed hips are trying to navigate the member, experiencing troubles again.

"Swan! Any time now."

"Shut up! It`s hard to work with."

"It`s just like the strap-on."

"Does it feel like a strap-on?" Emma asks with one hard trust hitting the right spot inside the brunette.

"Holy fuck!" is all the naked mayor can utter before the air leaves her lungs. That certainly does _not_ feel like a strap-on.

"Oh, I plan to holy fuck you." Emma thrusts in even deeper.

Regina is trying to rock her hips in sync with her wife`s but can`t seem to control her body. The sensations cause by Emma send the former Queen`s nerve endings into overdrive. Her orgasm is approaching with light speed and threatens to make her explode. Everything Emma does is too arousing. Every touch is far too overwhelming. Everything in this situation is too much because... of the member. Magic...

"Did you figure out how to fix this?" The soft voice coming from the pale lips pulls Regina out of her thoughts.

"I-I don`t know," She replies quickly not wanting to lose the momentum. The thing that she devours with such delight is bringing the old habits back to the surface.

"Put the mask down," the younger woman commands, and to make a point, she stops the movements. She knows her wife is close and she won`t like the blue flu. She has sensed that there is something different about Regina since this morning.

"I can fix it...but we are in the middle of something here," the naked woman tries to answer as quickly as possible but the mood is melting away.

"You sure this will work?"

"What do you mean?" Regina leans back to meet Emma`s gaze and is greeted by doubt in her wife`s green orbs. "Emma, what`s wrong?" her hands cup the pale face in a soothing manner.

"I-I..." The blonde takes a deep breath to collect her thoughts and inhale the answer "What if I don`t get you pregnant?"

"It won`t be your fault."

"The cock is attached to my body."

"My magic created it. If it`s not working then it is not meant to be." The brunette smiles and tilts her head to the right. She tries to suppress the tears forming in her eyes. Her wife`s demeanor triggers this. Her wife`s want to give her what she has desired all her life. "And let`s not investigate whose fault it is. Blaming someone is never a good solution. Now...would yoube so kind as to shut up and make me a baby?"

The woman in the suit lets a laugh shaking her head in agreement.

"Gladly!" She`ll let herself dive into this moment.

Regina waits for the younger woman to agree, and in a flash, her hands are locked tight around the blonde`s neck, capturing thin lips into a sensual kiss. Emma leans down, placing her palms flat on the marble surface and resumes her previous activity with her hips. She thrusts at an agonizingly slow pace, distracted by her wife`s ravishing kiss. This time, the naked woman manages to rock herself in sync with her wife. The Queen`s mouth sucks the blonde's bottom lip with vigor before releasing it with a pop. Then, she heads towards the spot where neck and shoulder meet, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses along the way. Regina bites as her climax nears once again.

"God, I love you," the blonde mumbles with her face buried in her wife`s neck.

"I will love you when you make me a baby."

"Hey, Evil Queen, where is my fluffy wife from this morning?"

"Well, she called in sick from all the sweetness. You are stuck with me, dear. Now back to work." Their laughter echoes in the office but it is cut off by Emma who captures her wife`s red lips with her own. To have Regina Mills squirming under you is great experience. But to sense her walls contracting around you as she pours her pleasure over you, dragging you to reach the high with her is the most heavenly experience you can have. If heaven really exists, that is. Because Emma Swan once did not believe in fairytales and now she is filling The Evil Queen with her release.

"Oh, my Go-o-od!" is the one sound escaping from red, full lips that The Savoir will not get tired of hearing.

"No, just your Emma."

The couple presses their foreheads together, slowing down any movements except their uneven breathing.

That moment when they exchange breaths, when their hearts beat in unison, when no one but them exists, is when they know that this is their happy ending. This is what they have fighting for all their lives. The goal had been reached by all means necessary.

"What will I wear tonight?" Emma breaks the silence wistfully.

"I have a thing or two in mind." The way she says is emits goose bumps on the blonde`s back.

"What if I just put a tie on this one?"

"Well, then I`ll be the one having problems with not showing how much I desire you," Regina clarifies, although they both already know that. She brushes her fingers across Emma's long hair and her eyes take in the beautiful sight before them.

That blonde mane eliminates the sun. Those green eyes bursting into her soul with lack of resistance because, let`s face it, Regina Mills has zero defenses against Emma Swan. And that fact existed ever since the blonde showed up at her doorstep making sure Henry was at home safely. Those pale pink lips always uttering words that irritated the brunette, and at the same time, reviving her. Those arms that give the former Queen all the security she needs. That body which is the only blanket she needs.

"You take my breath away," she hears herself say the very thought that crosses her mind. Again, only Emma does that to her – not being able to hold back any thought.

But that`s the beauty of True Love.

Emma doesn`t know how to respond to that. Somehow this is more meaningful to her than the "I love you" she is accustomed to everyday. She studies her wife for what feels eternity.

The chestnut hair that is always neat. The brown eyes being the only gap in the mayor`s mask showing the real woman underneath. The smirk, that once was Regina`s trademark, is now a genuine smile. The body that speaks volumes only to Emma. It feels like every part of Regina was made specifically for the blonde.

"You are a mystery that only I can unfold."

"You are cocky!" Regina says, causing Emma to laugh while she pulls away slowly from her wife, zipping her pants.

"Let me give you something." The clothed woman walks back to the bags that she dropped when she entered the office. Emma watches in awe as Regina puts her lingerie, white shirt, and black trousers back on. Then she hands the big paper bag and one of the small bags waiting and waits for the response.

"What is it?" Regina asks absentmindedly. Is some kind of a present? "A bunch of pregnancy tests? You are very romantic, Emma."

"It`s the cock`s fault. It makes me do things I don`t like." The sheriff raises hands in defeat.

"Like what we just did?"

"No! That was entirely your fault. I just came here to have lunch with you. But you were naked and I had to... have you instead of the lunch."

"Oh, I`m sorry! I forgot it`s never your fault." Regina mocks.

"Ugh! Come here!" The brunette finds herself pulled in a hug followed by a soft and long kiss.

After she breaks the kiss, Emma heads to exit the office but Regina stops her.

"W-why are you leaving?"

"I want to give you time to eat and recover, 'cuz you're still panting."

_Damn, I`m awesome kisser_, Emma thinks.

"I feel personally violated by your leaving."

"I`ll violate you more tonight. Bye," Emma calls over her shoulder and stills for a moment waiting for...

"Bye." Which sounded more like 'I love you'.

Emma smiles to herself and exits the office.


	3. Bathroom issues

**I realized that this is the third chapter of this fiction (which was supposed to be a one-shot, and now look where we are!) and it`s just the evening of the first day. And Emma has four more days to spend with 'Swan'. So... since we have plenty time for sexy times :P, please throw me some ideas for SQ sex in inappropriate places. Feel free to comment or PM me. I`ll fill two chapters with them. **

**I also have an idea for drunken Emma debating with August which is better: to be wood or to have wood and Regina asking her, over the phone, whether the cock is gay or not. :D**

**Enjoy and please, review!**

_Kathryn's party is a bit dull_, Emma thinks. People are seemingly disturbed by Regina`s presence. Five years have passed since the curse was broken, but people still seem to not be used to her. Somehow, they can`t get over the evil things she has done. Can`t they just look at Snow? She neither fears the Queen nor does she feel awkward standing next to her. And they talk to each other without despising each other. They even exchange recipes every now and then. Yes, their actions are neither completely forgotten nor forgiven, but you can clearly see that they are on very good terms despite their past.

_Snow and Regina are role models for everyone in this world_, Emma thinks to herself while she watches the two women talking with the birthday girl.

Regina wears a cream skirt. It`s long enough to not show anything, but short enough to parade her leg`s length. Her white shirt is unbuttoned enough that Emma`s member wakes up slowly. The blonde shakes her head and tries hard to focus on something else than her wife`s delicious outfit.

Emma herself is wearing the same outfit from this morning. Regina had suggested a dress suitable for her condition, but it was rejected instantly. She just put a black tie and a vest on and she was ready to go.

"Ma!" Henry`s excited voice echoes in her ears. The teen gives her a hug before looking at her green eyes. "I`m so happy to have you and mom together!" A smile takes over his face.

"And we are happy to have you, kid." Her kid is fifteen years old and likes school, but prefers to spend his weekends at the Enchanted Forest exploring his grandmother's old castle.

The chateau is now running only for Henry`s whim. Whenever he goes there, a handful of courtiers from Snow`s castle follow the young man around with instructions to please him in every possible way. Snow likes to indulge Henry much to his mothers` dislike.

"I never imagined any of this would happen," he says with his already changing voice. Seeing that his mother is puzzled, he continues. "I knew that the curse was real and that mom was the Evil Queen and all of that but..." Henry stops, arranging his thoughts in his mind like his Mom taught him. "I have always believed that once you go to the evil side, you can`t desert it. But Mom proved me wrong. She proved everyone wrong. She took everybody`s belief of her and shoved it out of this world."

Emma listens very carefully to her son`s rant. If there is a point to it, it would be a long monologue before he gets to it. It was a trait that was just now surfacing. So, the blonde woman sits on the nearest couch with her left leg over the right and bent at the knee, followed by her son who mirrors her position.

"And here she is now...five years after the curse broke, chatting with Snow White. The one person she tried to kill multiple times and failed miserably at it. I guess this is the only thing she _has_ failed at, really. Well, the curse was broken so that is something else too, I guess." Apparently the boy wanted to talk, totally disregarding Emma.

"And your point is..."

"I don`t have a point," Henry said, earning a suppressed, mocking chuckle from Emma. Teenager. "I just express what I think. Mom promised it to you when you broke the curse."

"Yeah, that deal was between me and your Mom. I don`t need another Swan-Mills` argument over my poor brain," Emma says never taking eyes of Regina. "Besides I have a looong night ahead of me."

Henry sees where his mother`s eyes are at and doesn`t like what she is implying.

"Ew, gross! I officially want to move out of the house for good," the boy states, knowing that Regina would not allow this. But one can hope.

"You lived with us five years and now you want to move out?" Emma has to admit she is having fun with hers son`s shyness. It reminded her of Regina at the beginning of their relationship.

It is obvious that the former Queen is a high-class seductress, but surprisingly, when it comes to the matters of the heart, she is still that 18 year old girl who believed in True Love and wanted to run away with Daniel and find her happy ending with him.

Emma remembers how nervous and out of her element Regina was at the beginning. She was like a little girl that was being touched for the very first time in her life. And that made Emma fall even more. The blonde had been with women a few times before, but nothing quite like that. Nothing thrilled her like that, nothing can hold her attention the way the brunette does.

The intimate gestures that hold more value than words didn`t come naturally for the two women. They were having real troubles with that. Holding hands, exchanged glances, an accidental brush of the hands when one passes something to the other, unintentional touches with their legs when they sit next to each other. All of that made them feel like two teenagers on their first date in front of their parents. And by "parents" she meant Snow White, Prince Charming, and Henry. Awkward is the understatement of the century and the blush on their cheeks was inevitable.

The only thing that came naturally for them was the making love part. Emma and Regina have never had only sex. Everything they did in the bedroom department was beyond anything the blonde had ever experienced. It had to be making love because it never felt shallow and like a pastime like sex. It was earthshattering, recharging Regina`s magic and making Emma feel whole and in the right place for the first time in her life.

"Besides..." she interrupts her own thoughts feeling the budge between her legs hardening even more. "Don't blame me! Look at your mother. She is drop dead gorgeous."

"I think I can say the same for Grace." The boy admits his first girl crush and blushes at the realization.

A smile dances across Emma`s lips and she leans to her son, whispering something to him.

After that, the duo separates with each of them going separate ways with a mission. Henry goes to Kathryn and Phillip, telling the couple something, after which Phillip disappears.

Emma walks over to Regina and Snow, taking her woman by the waist pulling her closer.

"Hey, beautiful!" is whispered in the brunette`s ear, causing her turn around.

Emma captures Regina`s red lips publicly for the first time. The brunette has no other option except to give in and kiss back, wrapping her hands around the golden mane.

It`s true that everybody knew about the Evil Queen and the Savior, but up until now, no one had seen it. Both women had decided to keep their affection at bay when they are outside of their home. They didn`t want to parade it or to shove it into people`s faces.

But since this morning, everything has been different. Emma knows she is bolder, rougher. Everything she experiences is more intense. And it`s all because of the hardness that is pressing into Regina. Her arousal is concentrated into the not so small member. It hums through other parts of her body, but not as strong.

Emma just now realizes how hard she is and breaks the kiss. But the look on Regina`s face does augur sexy times. The blonde notices Regina's seductive wink and the fire behind those hazel eyes. She smirks to herself, following the brunette to the bathroom without even bothering to cover her hardness up with something.

_We are going to have sex in the facilities and don`t give a shit_, Emma muses.

Walking with a hard-on is not the most pleasant thing in the world. All of the arousal creates some kind of pressure in her abdomen that begs for release.

As soon as both women enter the bathroom, Emma pushes the Queen to the nearest object, which happens to be the shower glass. She gasps from the collision, but before she can protest, Emma presses herself against the brunette`s back and grinds on her ass. The blonde trails kisses along the other woman`s neck, ending in the spot behind her ear that she knows will drive her wife crazy. In response, the brunette pushes herself into the body behind her, grinding her own ass against the magical appendage.

Emma takes her wife`s hands, pinning them above brown hair and holding them with her left. Her right hand pulls the zipper down and takes out her cock. She holds the member so that its head could skim over Regina's toned thigh until it reaches the hem of the skirt and continues under the clothing until a black laced thong blocks its way. The former Queen twitches when the fabric is pushed aside and the member slides into her wetness. The hardness is filling her and hitting the right spot...

"Ma," Henry`s voice echoes in the blonde`s ears, causing her to cease her movements.

"Ma," Henry says again, followed by two hands gripping her shoulders and shaking her, waking her up. She blinks confused a few times before she can process that she is sitting on the couch and Henry is jouncing her.

_How long I`ve been in Dreamland_, Emma questions herself while she surveys her surroundings.

"Philip is ready to play the song and you were supposed to use to separate Mom from Grandma."

"Henry, I`m..." the pulsating thingy between her legs is straining the boxers. She is so uncomfortably aroused that her legs seem unable to corporate. She tries to stand up a few times, but they don`t work. She inhales and exhales, searching with her eyes for Regina. She sees her back in the kitchen, making something with her hands. Emma wants to scream at her for help but then everybody will lay eyes on her and that`s not good.

But then Regina turns around almost like she`s heard the blonde`s thoughts. The younger woman stands up and runs for the bathroom like she is being chased by some giant ogre. Despite her wish, everyone sees her.

"Is she ok?" Snow asks but Regina is already after her wife.

The bathroom door is closed and locked, so the brunette knocks.

"Emma, it`s me. Open the door." And she does.

Regina enters, closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

"What happened?"

"This happened." Emma points down whining. "It`s hard as the toilet and it hurts."

"Swan just has some pressure building in him because of the blood flow." She smirks, just the way she did in the dream. Even the fire in her eyes is the same. Regina steps towards her wife and kisses her, slow and passionate.

"I won`t get any harder," the blonde mumbles in the kiss.

"You won`t, but I need to get wet."

"I have a better idea than kissing."

And before the Queen can respond, she finds herself being lifted in the air until the blonde, golden mane is between her legs and a warm tongue caresses her through her black laced thong while her back hits the shower. Regina grips the edge to steady herself and ease the pressure of the blonde. One hands snakes in her skirt and she hears her thong being ripped. She nearly lets herself go completely when Emma's tongue connects with her clit. Regina wants to say something, but the way Emma circles around her bundle of nerves makes it impossible for the brunette to focus on anything other than the skillful, warm muscle.

The blonde`s right hand unzips the black pants and frees the hot member. Emma removes herself from the cozy place between her wife`s legs. She lets the brunette`s body slide down between the shower and her own body until the wetness reaches the cock. Regina tries to land herself on it, but the result is more tease than the blonde can handle.

"Less playing, more fucking," Emma growls in Regina`s ear, and with one hand, pushes her magical hardness into the waiting opening.

The Queen moans, enjoying the feeling of being filled like that by the Savior. But she is more excited by the deep thrusts that bring her closer to her climax. They pant in each other`s ears when...

"Emma, Regina, are you ok?" A knock on the door followed by Snow`s voice enters their ears.

The blonde freezes and tries to focus enough for a reply but Regina is already clearing her throat and answering.

"Yeah, Snow. We`ll be out in just a second." The words come from the brunette`s lips with such ease that it astonishes the blonde.

"Ok," the woman from outside says, and after that, there is no more noise near the door.

"My dream is coming true," Emma whispers.

"What dream?" Regina asks also whispering.

"I came to you and kissed you in front of everybody. Then we headed straight to this bathroom and fucked like we are now."

"We are not fucking. You are just standing here with your cock inside of me and talking."

Emma gets the hint and the thrusts continue as if they have never stopped.

"I just realized how useful the skirts you wear are when you have to have sex."

"I know," Regina says with that all-knowing tone in her voice. "I promise to you that I will wear a skirt every day until you make me a baby. Deal?"

"Deal." And they even hook their pinky fingers sealing the bargain. "I`m conflicted though," Emma speaks while her hips continue to move. "I think I`ll delay the baby for a while. You are soo hot in these skirts."

"Swan, don`t you dare spill any of this magical juice of yours out of me."

"Yes, my Queen," she hisses when Regina bites her pulse point and sucks the place with vigor.

A few minutes pass before the two lovers come undone, holding each other for dear life and swallowing moans with a slow kiss.

Just when their breathing is even and the shaking has stopped fully, they break the kiss and detach themselves from each other. Emma puts the cock in its place and zips the pants, but then chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?" Regina has just straightened her skirt.

"Um...That..." she reaches from under the skirt once again, and before the brunette has time to protest, she shucks off the torn thong. "... belongs to me." she tugs the garment in her back pocket.

"Give it to me," the Queen commands.

"No." Emma shakes her head. "I won it fair. Besides what will you do with a torn thong?"

"The same as you. Keep it from other people`s eyes."

"Tch! That`s my prize for which I`ve fucked hard." Emma smirks and put out her tongue.

"Your prize is the fucking itself. Now give it to me." The brunette steps forward and reaches from behind her wife to get the garment, but her hands are grabbed.

"No," the blonde says slowly.

"Set yourself another prize."

"No."

"You get to have me anytime you are hard. That`s more than enough for you. Look at me! You don`t see me complaining that I don`t get a prize."

"You're getting a baby out of this."

"Touche." Regina chuckles and both women exit the bathroom, intertwining hands.

The pair walks over to Snow, Charming, and August who were talking in the kitchen.

"Emma, are you feeling ok?" The short-haired woman was very anxious since her daughter locked herself with her wife in the bathroom after running to the facility like she was about to throw up.

"Yeah, I felt a bit down for a moment. But then Regina got up me and even gave me a prize to cheer me up!" the blonde shoots quickly, eliciting a chuckle from her wife.

"Ma, what`s that in your back pocket?" Henry asks his mother and poking her pocket, feeling the wrinkled material inside the jeans.

"That`s... a thick thread," Emma says quickly. Regina couldn`t hold her laugh any more. "Don`t laugh. It`s your fault."

"My fault?" The brunette takes few deep breaths trying not to laugh.

"What is that thread for?" August asks and gets a death glare from the blonde.

"It`s a..." she doesn`t know what to say. What is a thong for?

"It`s my lucky thread for the horse saddle." Regina decides to help her wife.

"Lucky thread for horse saddle?" August senses there is something wrong here.

"Yes. Emma wants to learn to ride a horse. After all, it is about time for the daughter of a King and a Queen to be able to do it. And I`m giving her my lucky thread." The brunette nods with confidence.

"Can we trust Emma with a horse?" Snow knows very well how Emma dislikes these animals because "they don`t have breaks", "ribbons don`t count as breaks," and also "they are high and make snorting noises."

"Oh, she is very thrustworthy. Believe me," Regina answers, overly excited and Emma cracks laughing.

"Thrustworthy?" everyone repeated like a choir. There are sure they haven`t heard her right.

"Did you mean 'trustworthy?'" Snow, ever the teacher, adds.

"Oh, that too." The Queen pokes her giggling wife.


	4. Mad skills

**Happy holidays everyone! This is my and my beta`s gift to you! I wish you magical 2013 year full of health, love, success and more Swan Queen moments :P**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this magical story. I love every single one of you people! I really do.**

**Your ideas for sexy times are just pure awesome and I`ll do most of them. This means there will be at least four chapters full of them plus the chapter with the result from the pregnancy test Regina will do. So the story might reach ten chapters.**

**Also many thanks to Dark`s Queen for being beta on this story. I know I mentioned it in the summary but one more time won`t hurt. :P**

**Enjoy and review!**

"Ok, people," Philip`s voice echoes through the speakers catching everyone`s attention. "A party without dancing just ain`t a party. The first song is a special request by Henry and Emma. Enjoy yourselves."

Emma grabs Regina by the waist just before the opening notes of the song. The blonde sings alongside the record, making faces to match the lyrics and drumming with her right foot on the floor. Her wife just stands there and acts surprised, like she has never heard this song.

"_I thought love was only true in fairy tales__. __Meant for someone else but not for me__._" Emma shakes her right index fingers showing 'no'. "_Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed__. __Disappointment haunted all my dreams__._"

Emma captures the brunette`s face with her hands.

"_And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer__. __And not a trace of doubt in my mind__. __I'm in love__._" She draws a heart in the air with her index fingers. "_I'm a believer__. __I couldn't leave her if I tried_."

"Don`t you ever try," Regina leans forward and whispers in the blonde`s ear.

And then it was her turn to sing.

"_I thought love was more or less a given thing__. __The more I gave, the less I got, oh yeah__. __What's the use in tryin'? All you get is pain__."_ The brunette put her hand over her heart making her face like she is in actual pain. "_When I wanted sunshine, I got rain__. __And then I saw her face,_" she point at the blonde "_now I'm a believer__. __And not a trace of doubt in my mind__. __I'm in love_." Regina imitates her wife in drawing a heart with her digits. "_I'm a believer__. __I couldn't leave her if I tried_."

The rest of the song they sing together.

"_What's the use in tryin'? All you get is pain__. __When I wanted sunshine, I got rain__. __And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer__. __And not a trace of doubt in my mind__. __I'm in love, I'm a believer__. __I couldn't leave her if I tried__. __Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer__. __And not a trace of doubt in my mind__. __And now I'm a believer__. __Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__! __Now I'm a believer__. __Now I saw her face, now I'm a believer__. __Not a trace of doubt in my mind__. __I'm a believer__."_

It is clear to everyone else that Emma and Regina loved this song. The dance seems like it was done before. One part of the couple would make a dance move and the other would follow almost immediately. The blonde and the brunette were in sync, with joy and love radiating from them. Never taking eyes of each other.

All the guests watch in rapture. They are shocked at seeing the once Evil Queen dancing with the Savior. Even Snow is stunned. Her thoughts drift away to her first meeting with Regina. The woman who saved her from the runaway horse was the same woman that told her about the meaning of True Love. And here they are, all these years later. Regina is showing that True Love has the power overcome any obstacle on its path, to forgive the evil doing, to heal every wound, and even mend broken hearts. She was truly demonstrating what 'happily ever after' means.

The song ends with Regina pressing her lips to Emma`s, causing everyone to gasp.

"I guess I`ve dreamed of our first kiss in public," the blonde speaks after the kiss breaks.

"And I`m here to make all your dreams come true, Emma," Regina says with a smile on her face.

The rest of the party goes with nothing important happening except a few more kisses that Emma and Regina share in front of all the guests and a very drunken Grumpy that the Sherriff drives home and then returns to the party. The insanely delicious cake Granny and Ruby had baked for the birthday exquisite. Henry kisses Grace on the cheek and they planned on running off that very second if it wasn't for his Grandpa who got in his way. Which leads to the breaking of David`s favorite whiskey glass. Which leads to a blushing Henry who suddenly is as red as the poisonous apples his mother used to hand out. Which leads to the Swan-Mills family`s early departure.

* * *

"Our son wants to move out of the house." Emma says in a teasing tone as soon as she, Regina, and Henry enter the mansion. She wants to add more red to her son`s face if that is possible

"Henry?" the Queen`s voice echoes in the house making the blonde smile like a Cherisher Cat and the boy searching for a place to hide.

"Traitor!" Emma laughs at the word thrown at her from her own child.

"Henry Swan-Mills!" once again the huge, deep voice takes over the building.

"I`m going to bed because it`s a school night and I have to be in bed immediately," Henry says in his most apologetic voice while his legs are leading him to the safety of him bedroom and eyes never leaving his moms`.

And in a flash he disappears, leaving the two women still standing at the hallway of the first floor.

"You can't escape me, dear!" Regina yelled after him with a smile. "We'll finish this tomorrow." Regina turns back to Emma and chuckles. "I guess now we know how to get him to bed early and willingly."

"Woman, I`ve got mad skills..." Emma turns with her shoulder to her wife and winks at her. "...which I`m planning to show you now."

She takes Regina`s hand in her right and leads her to the bedroom.

As soon as Emma closes the door, Regina launches herself on the blonde, pressing bodies together. The Sheriff embraces the role of subordinate gladly. Lips crash and tongues duel hotly as confident hands remove their clothes in a rush. After they are completely naked, the blonde takes a step back drinking in the naked form in front of her, but the Queen has other plans.

"Sit," the brunette commands in a low, seductive voice while tilting her head to the bed. The blonde gulps audibly and obeys. She sits on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor.

Regina lowers herself down and sucks the younger woman`s lower lip. She releases it with a pop. Her next target it Emma's pale neck. She brushes her red lips over the skin, up and down the neck`s length. Chaste kisses are being placed all over Emma`s perky breasts. Regina takes the left nipple in her mouth, sucking and licking while her fingers brush over the right one. The brunette detaches herself from the hard peak, takes a deep breath gazing directly at green eyes above her, and lunges over the other nipple.

"Fuck," escapes Emma`s lips when Regina`s fingernails scratch her defined abs.

The brunette`s mouth slides over the Sheriff`s stomach, steering down until her chin meets the head of the cock. She kneels before the younger woman. Regina pokes her tongue out and starts moving it up and down the blonde`s upper thighs alternating between left and right. The hot muscle approaches the hard member only to withdraw the second before it touches it.

Looking up Regina sees that Emma is propped on her elbows watching every movement with her mouth in an O shape. It`s like the blonde is hinting at what to do with her mouth.

Regina licks the cock from its base to its head.

"Wow..." Emma mumbles at the sensation, not taking eyes off her wife. Regina has always been hot as hell but this is getting far hotter.

The blonde feels how Regina's mouth devours the hardness inch by inch in an agonizingly slow pace, clenching her lips around it gently. Red, polished nails dig in her bare thighs as Regina`s mouth slopes upwards and teeth scratch the tender flesh underneath them. The brunette lowers her head once again as the member disappears between her lips.

"Damn, woman, you`ve got mad skills," the blonde manages to jabber while she gapes how her wife sucks the magical love muscle.

Regina just hums as a reply.

After few seconds, she frees the cock from her lips` embrace, allowing him to fall over Emma`s belly with a thud. The blonde cups her face, colliding their mouths together and engaging their tongues in a passionate dance. The brunette straddles the younger woman and grinds her wet center onto the hard member. Both women moan at the feeling. Emma grabs Regina`s ass and increases the rubbing speed. But she senses that her orgasm approaches too soon so she slows down, and with one hand, she guides the member into her wife`s core.

The first thrust is leisurely, nearly sluggish. The sensation is almost the same as being devoured by Regina's mouth. Warm core envelops the hard flesh little by little, clenching around it tightly. The hardness unfolds velvet walls until it is fully absorbed.

To be filled like that is a strange feeling. Regina has had her share of male lovers before, but no one can compete with the things this insanely thrilling blonde is making her experience. None of them. Except... She shakes her head at the very thought of her first lover only to find out that she has stopped moving.

"Regina, where did you go?" Emma`s voice drives her out of her own past into the present.

"Sorry, I just trailed off."

But the blonde is not happy with that response.

"Something is not right here," Emma grabs the brunette's hips, removing her from her cock, and both women lie down on one side, facing each other. "Ever since this morning, you've been acting…strange. You are letting the Queen out more. Why?"

Emma knows that the Evil Queen will always be inside Regina. And it`s up to both of them, because they are family now, to keep her locked away.

"It`s because of the magic, Emma."

"That seems like... a lame excuse. I`m sorry, but it does to me."

"Ok, hear me out." Regina takes a deep breath, using the time to plan her answer. "Magic is much more than a drug. Yes, it is as addictive as drugs but..." She lowers her gaze onto Emma`s still hard member. It is the only proof of what they did moments ago. The mood has evaporated, but the hardness needs time to decline. "It fuels your sex drive, your bad side. And because it is so hard to fight with the magic, you just choose to go down the easier way – surrender. You know how hard fighting with it has been for me..."

"Yeah. I get it's hard. But why are you acting so differently?"

"Because for me, witchery and The Evil Queen go hand in hand. I became her when I surrendered to the magic. The spell I unconsciously used to make the member brought the magic into my body again. And I`m not the only one acting differently. _We_ are not the same since this morning."

Emma narrows her eyes, not catching on what her wife is talking about.

"We've had sex three times in a day. And the last time it was in a bathroom, for God sake. You are always horny but not so much." The blonde is not convinced. "And you are rougher."

"Yeah, that`s all true," Emma says and nods slightly. "As much fun all this is... It`s not us." The blonde removes a tress from the brunette`s face and gazes at the brown eye before her. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Slow down a bit," Regina responds after a few seconds of staring at each other.

"I don`t like that."

"Me neither."

"You are the one with magic. Figure something else out," Emma says as she furrows her brow.

Emma stands up, gathers the scattered her pieces of clothing and throws them into the laundry-basket. She walks in the closet and puts on Mickey Mouse pajama pants and a white tank-top.

"I want ice-cream," the blonde says when she reenters the bedroom.

"We only have chocolate," Regina fires back, hidden under the bedcovers.

"This is the only thing that I can easily dress into with that cock."

The brunette peaks out of the sheets and giggles.

"Hey, that`s not funny." The blonde takes her wife`s clothes off the floor and throws them on the bed. "Put your shit in the basket, will ya?"

"Are you actually trying to command me, Ms. Swan?"

"I`m not trying. I am. I`m going for ice-cream. You want a spoon?"

"I`d love to take the spoon in my mouth and suck the ice-cream off of it."

"Are you trying to make my love meat rise again?"

"I`m not trying. It is rising." Regina laughs.

"I`m going for ice-cream. And I`m not giving you a spoon. I know what you can do with that poor kitchen utensil. I`ll give you something else to suck the ice-cream off." And she closes the door behind her, leaving Regina excited for her return.

Emma returns a few moments later. The brunette is stretched out on the bed, dressed in the white shirt she was wearing at the party. It is barely covering her ass.

"Now, before we dive into the fun of eating ice-cream, I want to clear something else up." Brown eyes stare at her with so much love and desire that she almost doesn't want to ask the question. But for her own sanity, she takes a deep breath and exhales the question. "Did you think of him when you stopped moving?"

"Emma, I..." the brunette replies softly, afraid of the reaction. And she stops because she doesn`t know how to respond to that without hurting her wife.

"Fuck you." Emma tosses the ice-cream box and spoon in Regina`s direction. The kitchen utensil lands on one of the pillows, while the box hits the wall behind the bed.

"Emma..." but the blonde is on her way out of the house.


	5. Body parts

**My beta surprised me with this a few hours ago. When here, in Bulgaria, was still 2012. I waited patiently for my guests to go to sleep so I can post this chapter.**

**Happy New Year, dears! I hope the new year will bring you everything the old one didn`t get the chance.**

**This is the first chapter filled with some of the prompts you sent to me. The first love scene, prompt by Bambibelle84, was scheduled for this chapter anyway. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

Regina knows where Emma went: Henry`s castle. She gave the order to be destroyed it a long time ago, but after the curse broke she decided to rebuild it.

She heads to her son`s and her wife`s favorite place where they can be alone. Soon the yellow Bug comes into view. The minute she steps out of her car, she spots her – lying down on the castle, with her head hanging from the wooden structure and blond tresses cascading down, hands on her stomach. The brunette stands next to her wife's alluring green gaze.

"Why is your head hanging?" Regina asks, trying to sound calm.

"Because I want all of my blood to go to my head and not to my junk," Emma bites.

"But it is hard."

"It is hard because..." the blonde refuses to speak the real reason. It`s so absurd.

"Magic," Regina whispers.

Regina had come to the conclusion that magic flows into the cock much like blood. That`s why Regina feels so addicted to this thing invading her and why Emma is pent up all the time and has no problem getting it up so often and so quickly.

"This is the only explanation." The brunette decides that someone has to talk. Being quite won`t help anyone. "I know it doesn`t make sense to you. But take a look at your own behavior since this morning. You are insecure with unstable emotions, rapid mood changes... I mean more than usual. And it`s all because of the magic inside of you. I know it is crazy..."

"Crazy?" Emma yells and stands in front of her wife. "Crazy doesn`t begin to cover it. 'Out of this world' is more like it. I fucking sensed that you were thinking about Daniel while you were riding me."

She shifts from left to right trying to calm herself down, to suppress this anger building inside of her, but it`s not working.

"Fuck." She kicks the ground before her causing Regina to startle and take a step back.

The brunette knows that "calm down" won`t work. It never really does.

"He will always occupy a special place in the corner of my heart." Her gaze glides over every feature of Emma`s face. Regina knows that this is it. This is her happy ending. All of these years of fighting are now over. Her True Love is here and she needs to be reassured. "He was my first. There will be times when I will go back to that part of my life. I will always remember him with kindness."

"I won`t remember Neal that way." Sadness falls over the blonde`s features. "He was my first but he left and I got caught for his crimes. And I did his time."

"But all of that was because you were destined to come here and break the curse."

"That doesn`t justify what he did."

"I wasn't justifying it, Emma. It`s an explanation."

The blonde climbs on the castle`s platform and sits, leaning her back on one of the wooden pillars. Her wife sits across from her. The couple sprawls their legs until their feet touch. They gaze at each other for a long time.

"You enslave the rest of my heart," the brunette says to breaks the silence again. "Every beat is for and because of _you_. With a tiny corner for Henry." Emma smile melts her heart. "Do you wish to see it?"

"S-see what?" Somehow the blonde figures she won`t like this.

"My heart, Emma. Do you want me to take it out and hold it?"

"I know you are kinky but this is over the top. And very Evil Queeny."

Before she can finish the sentence, her eyes register Regina`s hand sinking into her own chest. After a blink of an eye, the glowing and pulsating heart is in Regina's hand. Emma gulps audibly, but can`t seem to move her eyes from it. She can see the blood pumping in it, red light bathes Regina`s hand. Her green eyes are glued to the heart.

The brunette moves forward and straddles her wife. Her coat gathers up, exposing her bare thighs.

"Take it." Although the blonde has already taken it. But this kind of gesture is the most ultimate and most intimate way of declaring your love to someone. Regina is glad she has the skill to do this.

"I-I don`t know." Emma tilts her head to the right. As if this will make it any less bizarre.

She opens her palm to welcome the red organ which Regina lays in it gently. As soon as the heart touches her skin, a warm tickling sensation spreads through her whole body. The heart is magnificent to observe.

"Do you sense what the heart exudes?"

The blonde raises shoulders. She senses it but she can`t explain it.

"Magnetism. It seduces your eyes and entraps them. Yet, it is the key to control its owner." Emma looks up at Regina not understanding. The brunette smiles shyly and adds: "Now...you can make me do whatever you want. And I`ll obey. I`ll say whatever you want me to say."

Emma stares wonderstruck at the organ, then at her wife. She needs a moment to realize the power she has in her hand. It sinks in her slowly and when it completely does, she launches herself forward capturing red, full lips in slow passionate kiss.

"Oh..." Seconds later the kiss is broken by the brunette. The blonde senses that she has done something wrong. Regina takes deep breaths to recover. "You clenched my heart accidentally. You have to be extremely careful with this in your hand. One wrong move and the owner of the heart may die."

"Yeah. Put it in right now," Emma fires back quickly, afraid that she might hurt Regina, or God forbid, worse.

"You put it in," the brunette says. She isn`t perturbed to give the blonde such power over her. She is worried about her wife`s sanity after doing this kind of magic. But Emma looks like a child with a new, huge bear. She is a bit intimidated, but can`t wait to play with it.

"How?" the younger woman asks.

"Just put your hand over my skin above my left breast...now push a little bit towards my chest," Regina instructs and Emma follows.

The blonde`s palm descends into Regina's chest, putting the heart in, and then exits, leaving the skin intact. The older woman gasps with her eyes closed.

Opening her brown eyes, Regina sees her wife`s troubled expression.

"Is this how it`s going to be...with this magical bone?" Emma wraps her hands around the brunette`s black coat.

"It will be if you let it control you." Regina relaxes in the loving embrace bringing her hands around Emma's slim neck. She tangles her fingers in the blonde`s mane.

"How can I control it?"

"For one, you don`t throw things at me." A tiny smile crosses the Queen`s face.

"I`m sorry about that." Emma responds shyly.

"Apology accepted. Second... I get why are jealous of Daniel. It was very wrong of me to think of him in _our_ bed while _we_ were making love. But you don`t have the right to be jealous. He is my past, you are my last. I have never loved him the way I love you. I`m married to you, Emma Swan." Regina connects her forehead with her wife's and gazes at her through eyes full with love.

"And third...I`m wearing hardly anything under this coat."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Why?"

"Your _hot_ body is a coat away from me. Your words are warming my heart. Your closeness heats my..." A playful hand snakes in the blonde`s pajamas, cutting off all words. It strokes the member's entire length.

Emma unbuttons the coat and opens it. Her eyes are greeted by the same white shirt Regina was wearing at Kathryn`s party, and only the shirt. The blonde strips the older woman in haste. Her package immediately misses the contact with Regina's hand as the clothes are being pushed down over arms and abandoned somewhere behind the couple. Emma bucks up into Regina's unprepared opening, earning a hiss from the woman on top. The latter woman starts to slide smoothly on the hardness, allowing her core to adjust its size. But the blonde`s hands grab her naked bottom and tune the movements according to her own arousal. Regina leans forward for a kiss, but Emma grips her lower jaw, stopping her and forcing her to gaze at green eyes.

"Look at me." And the brunette obeys. "Don`t tear your eyes away from me." The command is spoken with complete lack of tenderness. Regina nods in agreement and strong hands clasp her thighs, urging them to resume rocking on the younger woman. Breaths merge as brown eyes plead for forgiveness. Bare royal body rides the hardness as green eyes refuse to back down. Tears start falling over the two women`s faces as their simultaneous orgasm erupts from inside of them.

Time passes as the two lovers stay in the embrace, each of them afraid to break the spell.

"We have to go back to the house. It`s getting cold out here." The blonde is the braver one.

The couple separates. The brunette picks her clothes up and puts them on. The younger woman stays there gazing anywhere but her wife.

"We can`t go like this. We are not ok."

"We are..." Emma raises a finger in the brunette`s face to make her stop. "What do you want me to do, Regina? I can`t wrap my mind around the reason why you...you know what."

"I once told your mother that True Love is the most powerful magic of all." Regina will try to explain again, and again, and again, until her wife understands why. She knows she can`t ask for forgiveness but she can try to explain at least.

"I know that."

"When I accidentally created the magical package, the magic reentered my body again. And with it, all my feelings I had when I used magic as the Evil Queen. Everything I have ever felt is in me again...that includes my feelings for him."

"So..." Emma wrinkles her face and leans her bottom on the castle's edge. "He was your first lover and True Love."

"Yes."

A few silent moments, in which Regina waits for the epiphany forming on her wife`s face to be spoken, passes before "I got it," comes from the blonde`s lips.

The couple lets a breath that they haven`t notice they`ve been holding.

"I, with this bulge in my pajamas, am the second lover you let invade you like that. I`m the second lover that has entered you and makes you feel this way."

"I couldn`t have said it better myself." Regina takes two steps forward, pulling her wife into an embrace.

"Damn, this magic."

"Damn, indeed. Why do you think I became the Evil Queen?"

"What happened to the simple explanation that my mother was the one to blame?"

"Things are never easy, Emma. Fairytales, written in the books, are far too hypocritical. They show you a world where everything is black and white, and where there is nothing after 'Happily Ever After,' because that is easier. However in real life, we have grey worlds where you have to struggle for your happy ending even after you obtained it."

The blonde nods. She agrees but...

"What did you expect, dear? That after we were married we will be forever in good mood, never fighting again, never disappointing each other."

"I`m just tired. I have been struggling all my life," Emma whines as her hands land on the brunette`s hips pulling her closer.

"And you will continue struggle. But now you have me. I`m here. I`m not going anywhere." Regina pushes her body flush against Emma`s.

"Let`s go home!"

The couple returns to their home. They relax on the bed, wrapped in each other`s arms. It`s only then when Emma realizes something. "Happily Ever After" is not a smooth path on which you just slide down. It`s a bumpy road which you have to walk hand in hand with your True Love.

* * *

Strong arms are wrapped around the Queen`s body. Hot kisses are being placed all over Regina`s neck, earning a honey sweet moan from her. Playful lips and tongue lick and nip the soft skin while a right hand goes under the covers, pushing the brunette`s right leg forward, separating it from the other. Emma's hand skims over her inner thigh until it reaches swollen lips. Two fingers separate them just enough to gather a little moisture and carry it over a sensitive clit. Her index finger circles around the bundle of nerves causing Regina to gasp. Soon, the digit leaves the bud unsatisfied. The hand disappears.

Regina can hear only her uneven breathing and some unrecognizable sounds behind her. Just as she decides to turn around and unravel the source of the noises, she sense that the hand returns with company. There is a hot flesh between the fingers, which without any warning, enters her while the hardness reaches a dead end, filling her all the way up.

"Fuck," slips between pants as the hard member pumps deep into her hitting the right spot at every thrust.

Regina opens her eyes when she hears a groan behind her. The brunette surveys her surroundings only to find out that she is in her bedroom.

Emma is very awake and trusting the cock inside her wife. Her right index finger is brushing over the brunette`s clit. The blonde feels she is close and slows down her hips movement increasing the digit's speed. Soon the walls around her start to clench. Regina digs her right nails into the younger woman thighs urging her to go faster and deeper.

"Emma..." the plead fuels the blonde`s trusts. They become more and more frantic as her climax gathers in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuuuck!" erupts as a growl from the brunette as the couple reaches their orgasm at once. Emma`s only response is biting the soft shoulder`s skin while slowing down her thrusts to ease them down from their high.

The two women remain in the same position for what feels like forever, enjoying their "Just Fucked" state, until the alarm clock starts singing some dull melody that Regina had chosen. Emma smiles because this crazy situation had started exactly 24 hours ago.

"Emma, kill it or I`ll magic it away."

"Fuck morning, Regina." The blonde places chaste kisses all over her wife`s back finally pulling out of her. She reaches out her hand to silence the machine before snuggling again with the older woman.

"I wanna stay like this all day." Emma mumbles as her lips brush over Regina`s back skin. "Madame Mayor, I`m taking the day off."

"Sheriff Swan, you are, indeed, taking the day off, but we have to follow the schedule I`ve prepared for us." Regina smiles deviously thankful that the blonde cannot see her.

"I heard only _we_ and _us_. I approve this schedule."

"This schedule involves you, me..."

"Mhmmm..."

"... and two other creatures."

"Fuck you!" the blonde yells in her wife`s ears, jumping from the bed and into the bathroom locking the door.

Not bothered at all from this reaction Regina pulls her robe over her body and heads down to the kitchen to make breakfast.


	6. Eyes on the road

**The 'love scene' is a mixed prompt by Bambibelle84 and Red. I hope you like it! The image is still hot in my head and I need a shower. :P **

**Enjoy and please review!**

"Why?" the blonde whines while hitting her head onto the kitchen counter.

"Well, you have to learn to ride a horse at some point of your life," Regina says and bites a small part of her sandwich.

"Says who?" The blonde throws a death glare at her wife.

"I say," the brunette says as she fires back the same glare.

"I don`t wanna go."

"I`m not asking."

"Well, I`m not going."

"Well, then you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Can I eat my breakfast in peace?" Henry dares to speak, his mouth full with sandwich.

"No!" Emma shouts at the boy.

"Henry, don`t talk with food in your mouth," Regina says in her calm voice.

"If I`m to sleep on a couch then I`ll go to August`s," the blonde jives.

"He doesn`t have a couch." The older woman doesn`t get it.

"That`s my point." Emma smirks and raises eyebrows.

"He is just wood, dear." The Queen refuses to give up. She will win this fight.

"If I recall last night correctly, you are addicted to wood." The Sheriff straightens her body and crosses hands before her chest.

"I thought Mom is a magic addict. Now she`s a wood addict?" Henry can`t believe his ears. This is getting out of hand and weirder by the second. "I can`t with the two of you. I`m going to school."

The kid leaves his breakfast unfinished. His mothers watch his departure, and as soon as the front door is slammed, the fight is on again.

"We are going to the stables," Regina says with a firm head nod leaving no room for argument.

"Did you just get jealous?"

"I`m not jealous. Especially of wood. If you want wood, play with your own." The brunette puts the last piece of her sandwich between her lips and leaves the kitchen. "Do the dishes, dear," she says as she reaches the door.

"I`ll do you," Emma replies.

"You`ve already done that," the brunette shouts as she starts walking up the stairs.

"One more time wouldn't hurt," the blonde says to herself while she gathers the dishes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the couple is dressed in riding clothes.

Emma is wearing black leather pants that clinch around the member like a lover`s caress. It`s tender and yet firm. She wanted to put them on without any underwear, but found out that the feeling is very unpleasing. _One more reason to miss my va-jay-jay. _She also wears a black leather vest. Her naked arms are covered by her favorite red jacket.

Regina, on the other hand, is dressed in light brown riding pants that show every curve of her toned legs and are tucked into brown boots. The upper part of her body is vestured underneath a sky blue coat that, at the front, reaches just under her crotch but at the back is knee-deep. The neckline is showing the swell of her breasts without much subtlety.

The brunette locks the house and turns around to follow her wife. Emma, ever the gentlewoman, opens the gate and closes it after her wife. She takes a step forward and collides into Regina who, at some point, had stopped moving, wonderstruck at the sight before her.

"Oh...sorry, Regina. I forgot to tell you that this will be our transportation to the stables."

"Are you trying to get revenge on me for taking you to the stables?"

"Yes, I am," the blonde states.

"Well, I`m not riding on this thing." Regina spins on her boot heels, but her path is blocked by the grinning Sheriff.

"Where do you prefer to be? Front or behind?"

There isn`t any other option, judging by the younger woman's voice. The Queen launches forward bringing her lips to brush Emma`s ear.

"I like it from behind," she purrs sending a wave of arousal to the magical member.

"Um..." Emma licks lips. "Since when? Coz I missed that memo."

"Since ever. You never asked."

Emma freezes in her spot. She agrees with Swan that Regina`s behind is the next place they have to be in.

Regina clears her throat, utterly amused by her wife`s reaction. They would never get tired of playing with each other like that. _That`s the beauty of True Love_, the brunette thinks. The desire towards each other is eternal and could never be extinguished.

"So...you are in the front."

"I can`t drive the bike." The brunette rolls her eyes at her wife`s stupidity.

The blonde shakes her head and sits on the bike.

"Hop on and hold tight." The grin takes her whole face.

Regina straddles the bike as if it`s her lover`s body. She slithers over the leather seat so her crotch touches her wife`s butt. Her inner thighs rest on the outside of the blonde`s outer thighs. She laces her fingers at the other woman`s front.

Emma`s package is dangerously close to the engine but not touching it. When she used to have the other kind of private parts, the blonde felt the vibrations of the engine directly within her core. She twists the gas two times before pressing the foot lever and riding off.

A few miles later, Regina`s hands descend down the Sheriff`s body, go around the crotch area and dig nails into her leather clothed thighs. Her right hand comes back the same way, only this time brushing lightly over the cock. The result is easily predictable. The driver`s hands tremble causing the machine to shake slightly.

"Eyes on the road, Swan," Regina whispers in the blonde`s ear. Her tongue brushes over the earlobe, wetting it.

"My eyes..." the blonde tries to speak but the mouth that kisses her neck is far too distracting.

Emma tries to focus on the driving enough so they can reach the stables, but Regina has something else in mind. Her right hand squeezes one of her wife`s breast and then descends again until it reaches the pants` belt. Apparently Regina is very impatient because in the next moment Emma feels how the naughty hand enters the leather pants, goes under the boy shorts, and locates the member almost immediately. Without any hint of shame, the brunette wraps her fingers around the flesh and starts moving up and down as far as the tight material allows her. Every now and then, she twists her wrist for more pleasure.

Emma clears her throat, hoping that it will help her focus. Why she doesn`t stop the perky hand? That`s...something to think about later. Now, there is a road ahead that needs to be driven on and a motorcycle that needs to be kept standing.

Regina feels the member`s growth with each passing moment and can`t help but get even more aroused at that and at the vibrations of all the horsepower between her legs. She thinks how odd this whole situation is. She unintentionally changed her wife`s private parts from female to male because of her desire to have a child with Emma.

"Will you be so kind and pull over?" the brunette mumbles against soft skin while her thumb rubs the head of the member lightly.

"Wh..." Emma tries to speak but her voice seems to hide behind the arousal. "Why?" The word comes out like a whimper.

"Because I have a plan." Regina decides to tease her even more with her own voice soaked with arousal. "I want to move so I can sit in your lap and rub myself on you until you come in your pants."

"Shit..." Emma almost lost control over the motorcycles again.

"And also I don`t want to crash," the brunette chuckles in her ear.

The blonde`s brain can`t process her surroundings. Without giving a turn signal, she directs the bike to the right side of the road. She is so pent-up that she continues to drive into the woods like she forgot that she has to actually stop.

"We are far enough. You can stop now." Regina senses her wife`s troubles with, well, everything right now and pulls her hand out of the pants.

The absence of the hand seems to lower the arousal in the blonde slightly so she could focus on stopping the machine. As soon as the bike`s movements cease, Regina steps down.

"Pants?" Emma eyes the brunette`s lower body attire and... nothing. She is supposed to think something, she is sure of it, but she can`t remember what. _Damn you, hand! _She is about to get off the bike when Regina`s prevents her.

"Stay there." The Queen pulls the leather pants down her long legs and throws them onto the back of the seat, where she was sitting just before. The lack of underwear is no surprise to the younger woman.

The blonde doesn`t have time to process what her wife is about to do. Emma blinks once and Regina is on her right, reaching for her right shoulder. After the second blink, the brunette is straddling the bike in reverse with her chest pointing at her wife`s, her butt on the engine and her legs on the exhaust`s pipes. She leans forward, capturing the pale pink lips in a slow kiss, exchanging warm breaths, as her hips rock so her center can rub on the hardness still hidden in the black leather pants.

The pair moans when their tongues meet and start their fight for dominance. Emma`s hand goes in her pants to free the penis. With a little help from the brunette`s fingers the member is finally free and the blonde can relax a bit. The pants are too tight and the member is rock hard. Regina rubs herself on the cock spreading her moisture over its length. When she is satisfied with its wetness, she lifts her hips and breaks the kiss, waiting for her wife to get the hint and push the hardness in. Not a chance. Emma is looking at her with her green eyes too lost at the sensation.

_How cute, _Regina thinks surprising herself. She could never get tired seeing the desire in Emma`s eyes. She doesn`t mind that she has to do all the work. Quite the opposite - she loves it.

The Queen`s middle finger is enough to guide the member to her entrance. She lowers herself, slowly accepting the hardness. The brunette takes the time to enjoy the feeling of being filled gradually.

"Mhmm..." escapes from the blonde`s mouth as her wife starts rocking herself on the hardness. She pulls Regina`s body flush against her own. Their tongues plunge inside of their mouths, piling more arousal onto both women. Emma`s palms are glued to her wife`s butt, while Regina`s are tangled in the blonde's mane.

The pair continues with this rhythm for a while until the brunette starts shaking uncontrollably as her climax takes over her motions. She holds herself tighter to the leather clothed body she is nested over. Emma squeezes her muscles so she can keep the motorcycle steady. She embraces her trembling wife, and patiently waits for her to come down from the high.

"Wow!" Regina chuckles between pants and earns a smile from her wife.

After the brunette recovers herself, she stretches her arms backwards. Her arms reach behind her until they make contact with the bike`s handles. She grabs them as she moves her feet so her toes point outwards and her heels are in the tiny space between the exhaust and the bike`s body. Her hips resume they previous activity, now more mindful of the unstable motorcycle.

Emma licks her right thumb and brings it to brush over Regina`s clit. The nub is still sensitive and the brunette surges her hips, stills for a moment to catch her breath, and smiles. Emma chuckles at her wife`s reaction and grabs her hips, pinning them down on her hardness. The blonde`s climax has just started building inside of her, and she won`t have any interruptions until the end. She moves her wife`s hips up and down. Soon Regina takes control of the action, freeing Emma`s right hand to go back to her clit once more with the left still on the hip.

Their eyes are locked through the entire time. Because that`s the way they made love – looking at each other in every possible moment with eyes half-lidded with love. Letting their feelings flow in the space around them.

The climax in the pit of Emma`s stomach gathers quickly as she senses Regina`s walls start constricting around her for a second time. Their orgasms erupt in both of the women simultaneously before branching out to the rest of their bodies. The blonde laces her fingers in her wife's hair, pulling her for a searing kiss. The pair giggles, their clothed chests moving against one another. Regina`s movements slow down as they come down from their high.

"I love you, Regina," the blonde whispers smiling.

"I love you, Emma."

They stay hugging until the wind cools the half-naked Queen. The goose bumps on her hips and the light shivers are a cue to dress and head to the stables.

This time, without detour.

* * *

When the couple arrives at the stables, Regina steers herself to one in particular.

"I don`t feel very comfortable here." The Sheriff follows her, praying for some miracle to save her from this torture.

"I wasn`t comfortable being on this two-wheeled deathtrap," the brunette fires back and enters the stable slowly.

The animal there shifts a little. The blonde`s unfamiliar scent scares the animal. Regina pretends not to notice and walks over to the stallion with confidence. Smiling at the animal, she reaches with her right hand and the horse turns to nuzzle her, leaning into the woman`s palm.

"Well..." the younger woman chuckles. "You were quite comfy coming hard... twice," the blonde states from outside the stable. She doesn`t plan on entering into this small, closed place with this black thing in it.

"It was fun," the Queen purrs into the horse ear and then kisses his cheek while rubbing the chin grove. "You remember, Excalibur, don`t you, Emma?"

The blonde rolls her eyes.

Regina pats the horse`s poll. Her hands roam over the stallion`s shoulders, his back and his croup, before come back the same way, while green eyes noticed how the black hair coat shined brilliantly.

"You have a date with him every Saturday after your lunch. And you always return worn out."

Now the brunette`s hands travel from the shoulder down to the forearm, forcing the woman to bend down a little.

"Well, he is very big."

She turns her butt slightly to face the blonde`s observant eyes.

_Oh, how I wanna slap that... _The thought is quickly expelled as Regina stands up and walks to her wife.

"Will you help me put his saddle on?"

_I`ll help you put it on..._

"Grab it from the hook."

_I`ll grab it..._

"Not my ass, Emma!" Regina`s squealing voice snaps the blonde out of her thoughts. Apparently she has done what she has imagined.

"Mhmmm..." The Sheriff raises her hands in defeat.

"Look." The brunette stands in front of her wife. "I brought you here to help you control the magic inside of you."

"And how exactly the horse will help?" The idea that an animal can help her with the magic is just too absurd.

The brunette takes a step forward, stopping inches away from her wife, looking directly at her green eyes.

"Do you trust me?" she says with a low voice.

"Yeah..." the blonde is not sure where this is heading. The only thing she knows is that she won`t like it.

"Then pass me that brush." The Mayor`s right hand points at a brush dangled on a hook next to the saddle.

"I thought you said I`ll help you with the saddle?" The change in the initial plan is not to the younger woman`s like.

"I have another idea."

"Does this idea include me walking into the stable?"

"Well, in order for you to groom the horse, you have to come inside with me." Regina stretches her hand out, waiting for her wife to take it and go to her.

"I can come inside of you. I can do that." Emma takes the brush and nods with every word walking to the other woman. She snakes a hand around thin waist and pull Regina in for a slow kiss. The pair get a bit carried away as the kiss deepens and is interrupted by the horse`s neigh.

"Oh... I`m sorry, Excalibur." The brunette slips out of the embrace and faces the animal.

"Dude, I`m not sorry." Emma gaze the stallion and decides to get it all out at the pure animal. "Do you know how hard a single kiss from this woman makes me?"

The horse stays still, looking directly at her.

"No, you don`t. My pants are about to be ripped open." Still no response.

"Stop talking, start grooming." Regina chuckles at her wife`s talk.


	7. Riding lesson

**This chapter`s love scene is prompt by Thongsong :P  
I want to point out that all the information about the horse, the riding positions and all that crap I took from internet. So, please excuse me, if I`ve wrote something in a wrong way. I have ridden a horse, when I was very young and without a saddle, so I have no clue how a saddle feels like, or how big it is and stuff like that.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

"Your brush is called a 'curry comb.'" Both pairs of eyes go to the object in question. "You can brush the whole body with the exception of the head and the legs. For those, we have different brushes. Make a circular motion..."

Regina breaks her explanation off to see if the blonde is doing it right. Emma`s hand starts circling with the brush at the withers and slowly goes over the animal`s back.

"I`ll groom the head with this one." Regina takes a different brush than her wife.

The two women work in silence for a long time.

Regina remembers her first horse. She was three years old when her father Henry decided, against Cora's judgment, to buy her a pony. It was named Penny and was black with white spots and had a black crest. Regina loved her present and started lessons in horse riding with Daddy right away. Needless to say, Cora did not approve any of this.

When she was ten, she got Rocinante – the brown stallion that witnessed it all. He witnessed how she saved Snow from her frightened horse. He was the only witness to the secret meetings she had with Daniel. Through his brown eyes, he saw how their love was born and bloomed like a flower. The horse was a bystander to how Cora abused her own flesh and blood. He saw and heard Daniel`s death. He saw how his mistress surrendered herself to the Darkness. At least he was peaceful in his death.

She had a black battle horse named Victor. He was a witness to her rise as Queen, or her fall as a person as she now calls these times. He carried her through every battle and saw every kill. She wonders what happened to him after the Curse was enacted.

And now she has Excalibur: the black stallion she bought for herself six months after the curse broke. The black stallion witnessed her True Love for Emma. She looks at the blonde who is grooming industriously. Hope, faith, second chances, forgiveness, acceptance, and support are what Emma represents for Regina.

The younger woman starts grooming the horse`s barrel.

"Damn! This thing has a big yogurt gun." She squats so her eyes can be on the same level as it. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that from the other side of the animal Regina is mirroring her pose.

"The penis is housed within the prepuce and it`s 50 centimeters long," the brunette elucidates.

"I`m way-y-y behind him," Emma chuckles as she continues with the grooming.

"You are more than enough, dear. Trust me." Regina resumes her previous activity.

"Really?" The blonde asks partially because she is a little insecure about pleasing Regina with the member. The other reason is...well, a little ego boost wouldn`t hurt.

"Yes, Emma, really. If it was bigger, I would have problems taking it."

"How much is your comfort level?" The younger woman lifts her head over the horse's back so she can see her wife.

"Um..." The Queen has never thought about it so she gives the first thing that comes to her mind. "As long as you, I suppose."

"Is there a difference between my magical joystick and the real one?"

"'Joystick?'" Regina`s eyes double their size. "A moment ago you called the horse`s penis 'yogurt gun' and now this. How many words do you know for this part of the reproductive system?"

"A lot. But can we get back to my question?"

"Both. It`s the same as the real one but this is charged with magic..." The Mayor`s thoughts trail off remembering the feeling. "Every sensation is stronger because of the magic. Even my orgasms are more."

"Well, that`s good to know," Emma says with a relief. She does good job with the member since her wife`s orgasms are "more."

"Is there a difference between the orgasms with the magical package and without it?" The curiosity takes over Regina too.

"It`s...it`s more...concentrated in the area around the member. Yes, it spreads out to the rest of my body but the intensity is not the same as when I had a vagina. The wave that washes you over when you climax..." Emma pauses for a second refreshing her memory and sees that Regina is doing the same. "... is not the same. So, I`m still wanting my split dick back."

The couple laughs at the last sentence causing the horse to neigh.

"You see what you just did?" Regina murmurs as her breath calms down.

The seriousness of her tone frightens her wife.

"What?"

"We talked about sexual things and you didn`t get aroused. You can control it, as long as you concentrate your mind on other things. Good and positive things. Because the negative ones will feed the magic even more."

Emma nods. Magic makes you do crazy stuff. Regina became The Evil Queen because of it. Now that the magic is in her body again, she uses a horse to show Emma how to control her arousal. Unbelievable, but true.

"Can we talk about the way you seduced me after I put your heart in again last night?" That`s the thing that was bugging the younger woman since that event.

"I know that it was very wrong of me. I shouldn`t have done it. We should have stayed cuddling and continued talking. I shouldn`t have rubbed on you..." the brunette recognized.

"I admit, I was a bit rough..." Emma didn`t like her behavior either. That night was so weird.

"No, I deserved that. I let the seductive Queen out. I let the magic in me take control again."

"The Queen was out," the blonde repeats softly and deep in thought. She looks at the horse and then at her wife. "Does this mean that you...um...didn`t want...me...?" Emma is afraid of the answer. She assumes that when Regina is the Queen, she does things she doesn`t want.

"No, Emma, it doesn`t mean that." The older woman senses quickly another problem. "I was told that I can control everyone with sex. Whether it is the act itself or just a glare, a touch, a word. When I was Queen I seduced every man around me. I felt safe only when I was in control."

"Why did you feel unsafe last night?"

"You ran away from the house. You abandoned me." Regina`s eyes begin to water. _Damn magic_. "And every time you are away from me I feel unstable, I`m scared, I feel exposed. You are the thing that holds me on the right path. You are..."

Emma walks around the horse and cuts her off with a kiss. Their lips glide over each other smoothly before opening wider to let their tongues play. The warm muscles tease each other, exchanging saliva and moans, as hands wander over leather clothes. The pair`s eyes are closed to prevent the emerging tears. Emma`s hands reach her wife`s butt and squeeze the firm flesh when her phone buzzes from the inside of her jacket.

They open their eyes and chuckle with lips still touching. Emma`s hand pulls the device out.

"My mother is a cock-blocker," she mumbles frustrated and blinks rapidly to chase the tears away.

"She is," Regina confirms sobbing.

"What`s up, mom?" Emma asks after she cleared her throat.

"Where are you, Emma?" Snow practically yells into the phone. Or it`s just the arousal pumping through the blonde`s ears.

"I took the day off to...relax." The Sheriff feels how Regina`s brave tongue is out and traces patterns all over her neck, from her ear to the base of her neck and back. That`s distracting.

"I know. I`m at the station with Ruby and she told me. Emma, you need to be at your position. You can`t let Regina rule the town alone. I still don`t trust her enough to let her do it without your supervision." While Snow talks Regina latches her mouth onto the blonde`s pulse point. The brunette sucks and bites the flesh making her wife unable to comprehend her surroundings.

"I-I`m...sup-pervis-sing Regina...cl-losely... Trust me." At the mention of her name the Queen detaches herself from the other woman`s neck and raises a perfectly maintained eyebrow.

"I`m with her at the stables actually." The blonde manages to sound a little more like the Sheriff she is, thanks to the lack of the distracting mouth on her neck.

"Really? You are in the stables? I need to see this to believe it."

The Queen is running her hands all over Emma`s front, starting at her neck, sliding down her arms. The flirtatious hands return to the collarbone then sweep slowly down over her small breasts, over her toned abs...

"We are going to ride Excalibur." As soon as these words leave the blonde`s mouth she bites her lower lips trapping a groan there because the brunette`s hands are over her crotch. Regina smiles satisfied with the size the hardness has reached in such a short time.

_The Queen is out looking for..._ Something in the back of Emma`s mind screams but she ignores it because the hand is rubbing her too deliciously through the leather pants. _I`m so riding the Queen. _Another part of her brain, the smarter one, has the final saying.

"Well, I should believe _you_ at least."

The long fingers grab the zipper of the pants and pull it down at an agonizingly slow pace.

"I wanted to drink coffee with you after work," Snow says.

"Um..." Emma gulps and closes her eyes. "I`ll do you...it... the c-coffee thing," she manages to utter despite the hand disappearing in her pants.

"Oh...ok." Snow isn`t stupid. She suspects something isn`t right over there.

Regina makes "come here" gesture with her free hand and hopes her wife will get the hint.

"I`ll..." the brunette motions between herself and the blonde. "We... are taking you and Henry after school... and we`ll drink coffee while Regina helps the kid with his homework." The Queen`s gestures are too complicated for the hard Sheriff, so she decides to make a plan of her own.

The hand leaves her pants and Regina steps away from her. _Swan, we are not riding the Queen._

"Very well. I`ll wait for you with Henry in my classroom." Snow pretends to agree with coffee at Regina`s house. _No, it`s not just Regina`s house. Emma lives there. Yeah, Emma`s home._

The call ends. Emma looks at her now furious wife.

"You are awful planner and motion reader," Regina hisses and then turns to get the reins.

"I thought that was what you meant."

"No. What I meant is that we could have the house for ourselves all night, if you drop off Henry at Snow`s, drink your coffee and then come to the house without Henry," Regina says and tugs the reins at the same time.

"Oh..."

"Oh, indeed." In a flash the brunette launches herself onto the horse. She settles on the animal`s back and offers a hand to the blonde. "Grab my hand and jump on the horse. We are going riding."

"Riding? I`m hard as rock, my balls hurt, and you want me to sit on the horse?" Emma zips her pants.

Regina nods as if her wife is one of the peasants when she was strolling through her kingdom on the horse. She just can`t help it.

Seeing there is no other choice, Emma does as she is told. She relaxes her weight on the stallion`s back carefully. It isn`t the nicest feeling in the world but it`s not as bad as she thought. Still, it`s not good when the animal starts moving. On an instinct Emma hugs her wife.

"Relax over his body. He is more stable than the bike. You won`t fall. I won`t let you." Regina`s calm voice somehow gives the blonde some reassurance.

The last words melt the younger woman`s heart. She places light kisses on her wife`s neck. The blonde`s hands go up, grab the brunette`s breast, and massage them through the fabric.

"You could hold my waist," the Queen utters.

"I feel safer."

"I bet," Regina says and her breath hitches when Emma`s right hand goes under the coat, cupping her left breast. The blonde`s fingers tease the nipple, making it harder, while the other hand goes straight, and without any hint of shame, in the brown leather pants. Her fingers circle around Regina's clit, over swollen lips, like an eagle watching and waiting for the right moment to catch its prey.

"Um... And n-now, I guess, you f-feel even safer?" the brunette manages to mumble out as she leans back on her wife`s chest.

"You have no idea." The younger woman`s fingers in the pants keep continuing with their task evoking more moans from the woman in the front. The member gets harder by the second, strained against the leather pants. The friction between her cock and Regina`s ass adds more to the almost unbearable arousal.

"Eyes on the road." Emma purrs in Regina`s ear. The brunette`s legs shiver lightly and the horse response to her every move. The four-legged animal shifts from left to right, making Emma`s mission even more impossible. She wanted to get Regina so worked-up that she`d have no other choice but to stop the stallion and continue this somewhere more comfy.

"I..." The Queen wants to speak but the blonde`s middle finger slips into the folds and then out, spreading out the moisture over swollen lips, and cuts her off.

"Will you be so kind and stop him?" Emma says. _Payback is a bitch._

"W-why?"

"I want you to get off the horse, park yourself in front of a tree with legs wide open. Then I`ll come from behind you and pull your pants down. And only after that, my thick cock is going to enter you and fuck you with deep and slow thrusts until you are so desperate for orgasm that you will start begging for it." The blonde`s index finger invades the wetness, joining the middle one and teases with slow trusts. The digits movements are almost chaotic because of the stallion`s uneven walk. Emma can`t adjust them but she is surprised to sense that this is driving Regina closer to the orgasm far more quickly than she is expected.

"Um... The horse needs le-less attention than the bike t-to keep going."

"I guess, but Swan can`t go through leather pants."

"I can magic them away," the brunette answers eagerly.

Her wife chuckles against the brunette's neck and places open-mouthed kisses along the whole length of tit. Just seconds later, the blonde feels her cock is finally free and leans instantly against Regina`s now naked cheeks. Emma can breathe again and think more clear now.

"That`s better," she murmurs as her left hand leaves the brunette`s heated core unsatisfied and goes to the Queen`s back. Regina lets herself to be guided and presses her chest flat on the stallion`s crest. She places her hands under her breasts, adding more stability to her position.

Emma dives the member in the waiting core and starts thrusting, wasting no time. Her hips move slowly at first just to see how the animal will react. She doesn`t know how, but her movements become more and more in sync with Excalibur`s bouncing. _Magic_... she begins to think when her wife`s voice spans her out of her thoughts.

"We don`t have time for you to play games. You have a coffee date with mommy fairest." The mocking tone can`t be ignored or covered with something that is not there.

Emma snaps anew. Her hips smash at ass cheeks frenziedly. The noise spurs the animal to speed up his run too. The younger woman`s right hand grabs a fist full of short brown hair and yanks it back electing a hiss from the woman in pain who, somehow, manages to hold the reins twisted around her fingers.

"Well, payback is a bitch," the blonde says. Her intent isn`t clear. Not to herself, nor to the other woman. One thing is obvious. The throbbing member indicates that the climax is fast approaching.

In this moment, the actions feel strange. Like they are happening to someone else. Emma takes a moment to actually realize that this is all due to her anger. Sinking even deeper into her mind she concludes that all of this might be because of her being pent up for a long time and riding in this condition is the worst idea ever. On top of that, Regina`s quips don`t help her at all.

Shaking her head Emma feels she is coming back from out of body experience and now she can control her body for real. Her hips thrusts instantly slow down, keeping her climax at bay. She lets go the brunette`s hair completely as her hand snakes around thin waist.

"I`m sorry, Regina," she whispers, her voice is low and dripping with adoration and regret.

"I`m glad you took control over it." Regina smiles with pride. Although it can`t be seen by the other woman but she is ecstatic and she has a damn good reason to be.

Even Excalibur is happy with the new developments. The four-legged animal eases up his gallop, hollows his back, loses cadence in an attempt to achieve high action in front. This way the black stallion slips the trot the brunette guides him into. She knows that this way Emma could bounce the same time as the animal. So their activity will be less distracting and traumatizing for the animal.

Emma`s orgasm starts building inside of her with incredible force. She knows she can`t take much longer in this absolutely arousing position. Watching Regina`s ass, she put all her willpower not to smack it because that might warn the animal away. She decides to give the two cheeks a little massage only to find out that squeezing them tightens the grips around her cock. Or so she thinks. She continues until the walls around her start to contract. She can`t help but smile. The much wanted release is finally coming.

And the way it comes. As soon as her cum pours out of her magical member, Emma senses wave of moisture washing her hardness. In the back of her mind, she pictures how the white cum splashes over

Regina`s orgasm. It`s beautiful and it feels more intense than ever. She gives her wife`s butt cheeks one final squeeze and when she detaches her hands from there she sees the nail marks on the Queen`s skin. She has marked Regina as hers.


	8. Eight inches of trouble

**Hey, boys and girls! Thank you all for reading, following and marking my story as your favorite. I love every single one of you and I hug you! **

**I`m so sorry for the delay, but blame it on my muse who was cock-blocked for more than a week and I had a job for three weeks. I fought with my muse very hard for the chapter and so she started writing it in Emma`s POV and her thoughts in **_**italic**_**. Please tell me what you think about the POV. If you like, it I`ll write the next chapter in Regina`s POV.**

**This first scene is prompt by Emily and the love scene by Captainckidd. I hope you liked it!**

**Tabitha and SilverCrusader asked if Regina took the pregnancy test. It is early for that because it is only day two of the five days Emma promised Regina. So Regina will take it after that and that will be THE END of the fiction. Fingers crossed for positive test result. :P **

**Enjoy and please review! The reviews really make my day and feed my muse!**

As soon as I enter the house, I go upstairs to remove my leather clothes and take a shower. The latter washes the horse`s smell off me. I dress in a pair of my very old jeans that are loose and an old New York sweater. God, it feels so great to not be crammed in those awfully tight leather pants. On my way out, I glance at myself in the mirror, happy that my package isn`t that visible. I turn to the right. _Well...it`s a little evident but I should be fine. Regina will be far away from me, so no worries_.

I go to the kitchen. Henry`s hot chocolate with cinnamon is ready. Regina takes her coffee and hugs our not so little boy. They both smile at me as they leave for Henry`s room to do his homework. We had promised him that he would go to Snow`s for a sleep over.

"Do you want to talk about something specific or..." I ask my mother as I hand her a coffee mug. I grab mine and take a sip of the brown liquid. _Damn, Regina makes great coffee._

"Nothing really. I just wanted to catch up with you." Snow sits on one of the chairs. "You have been a bit estranged lately. Is there something you are not telling me?" She narrows her eyes.

I drop my mug and the liquid splashes all over my feet. _Nothing, really. I`ve just been pumping Regina like crazy for the past two days with my magical cock. Pretty normal stuff for the Savior._

"Fuck!" I take a wet sponge and clean the coffee from the floor.

"Emma!" Snow jumps, ready to help me but I reject her. I know I`m her child, as weird as it still sounds, but I`m big enough to clean my own mess. She takes her seat and observes silently.

"I`m not hiding anything," I hope this time I`ll have my coffee without accident. I take the container that holds the coffee and put some grounds in the maker.

"Yes, you are. Are you having problems with Regina?"

"No." I press down on the grounds still in the container with a spoon, remembering how good Regina`s mouth is with it. I just can`t erase the image of my head. And that pumps blood directly to my member. I clear my throat. "Everything is great with her."

"Okay. I`ll believe you for now."

I press the "On" button and turn to my mother. I feel relieved and change the subject.

"So, how are you and dad?"

"The truth is that... we are trying to get pregnant again. I wanted to have another child for so long. And we finally think it`s the right time. I so desire to experience the blessing that motherhood is. I want to have a baby growing inside of me again. I want to feel the pain during childbirth one more time. I want not to be cursed five minutes after that." Snow`s face lights up on the subject. Her hands are all over the place, rubbing her belly, her cheeks flushed. She looks like she is in some kind of trance. Talking about another kid makes her so excited.

This time, I manage to suppress the shock. I stare at the drops of black coffee, praying to the Coffee Goddess that my mother`s rant will soon be over.

"And this time I want to hold the baby more."

_No, I please stop._

"I want to change diapers this time. I want this time to be different."

I have to admit that it bugs me a little. I mean...my mother wants another kid. We have just found each other...well, technically it was five years ago. But to share her with someone else. I have never shared anything with anyone before.

"Emma," she grabs my chin and turning my head so I can meet her wandering eyes.

"I...uh..." I scratch my nose.

"What`s going on?" Like a mother would, she senses the worry in my eyes and voice.

"Regina wants a kid. And..." I wanted to tell her the whole true. The truth that Regina has accidentally made my genitals turning them from female to male just because of her maternal desire. I don't want to belittle her want but...I don`t know what I want right now.

"She has always wanted that." Snow smiles and I see a glimpse of Regina in her. It`s probably because they want to have kids at the same time.

I don`t know. It`s one big and noisy jungle in my head. The magic buzzing all over my body, but mainly in my crotch, isn`t helping at all. All it does is confuse me and my feelings even more. Yes, the making love part everywhere and every possible second is fun but...it`s heavy at the same time.

"I remember when we were at my father`s palace. We talked for hours about everything. She wanted to have a child more than anything in the world. And I felt bad for her because I heard my father saying to one of his advisors that he didn`t want another child. He was going to devote the rest of his life to make me the Queen my kingdom deserve. She was so young. Just turned twenty." My mom`s eyes water as mine do too.

"She`s wanted two things in her life – to be loved and to have a child," I state. "And I`m going to give it to her."

"Yes. You can try insemination. I have read that it is quite fashionable in this world." I look at my mother who is awfully excited about this. "I read that you can select the sperm donor from something like a catalogue. Then you can put it in a syringe and go home with Regina and inseminate her."

_Oh, God, I wanna throw up. Please, someone make her stop._

"You know, she should lie down with her legs and pelvis as high as possible."

_Or maybe she should wrap her legs around my waist so I can enter her all the way, plunging Swan with all his length into her core. _

I feel my whole blood pours into my cock, promising that it will get bigger if I don`t stop the images in my head. But I can`t. It`s out of my control.

"Then you will insert the syringe into her."

I can`t help but picture it and another shot of arousal goes to my junk.

"Oh, dear God, what is that?" my mother screams and her face is all wrinkles. I didn`t know she had so many. She looks so young.

We connect eyes for a second and I realize she has been rudely introduced to Swan.

_Fuck._

I look down and see him. The zipper of the jeans is shoved out by the hard member. My shirt has gathered up around my waist exposing my crotch fully. And my sitting position with legs wide open on the high chair is exposing it even more.

_Fuck._

"Um...That`s...I have..." I gulp unable to tell her that I have a cock instead of vagina.

"Wh..." she glances at Swan and then back at me. Then again at my package.

"This is...Regina made me a penis... accidentally." _That sounds really absurd_. "With her magic...two nights ago she...wanted a kid and...I woke up with it." _Just brilliant explanation, Emma._

My mother opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes up and she closes it again. She gazes at me and then at my hard member. It`s like only me and Swan exist in this world.

It seems that my arousal is not dependent on my embarrassment. It only grows stronger. I think Swan can explode any second now. _Where is Regina when you need her?_

"S-she...made you...this?"

_Unbelievable, I know._

"Yes." I respond.

"Because she wanted a child?"

_I swear, Snow`s eyes could pop out of their places any time. _

"Yes."

"Just when I thought my life can`t get any weirder." She shakes her head as if the action can make the reality less absurd.

"Tell me about it. I...I`m the one that is supposed to give her a baby. The member is attached to my body and Regina`s magic is making me crazier, rougher. I`m walking around with a boner like 90% of the time. The sole thought of Regina is making me hard as a rock. I can`t control it and the worst part is that it is big and very visible." I speak without stopping for air. Who needs air when you have a magic cock?

"Wow...I... Since when?" My mother`s look shows that she is trying to wrap her mind around the news.

"Since yesterday when you came into the office to remind me of Kathryn`s birthday party," I admit.

"That`s why you and Regina were locked in the bathroom?"

"Yes. I had some inappropriate thoughts that woke him up." I recall the absurdity of the situation. I guess my life is one big absurdity after another.

"Him?" She leans closer to me as if she didn`t heard me right.

"I named him Swan." Her puzzled face makes me continue. "Because he is big. Almost eight inches."

"I did not need to hear that."

"Hear what?" Regina enters the kitchen this very moment breaking the sweet mother-daughter time.

"How long my daughter`s..._penis _is." The word is whispered by my mother. I think she still can`t believe her eyes.

"Oh..." Regina eyes my crotch and smirks raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. _God, I wanna take her right here and now._ I guess she is proud that she has that effect on me even when she is upstairs doing homework with our kid.

"And how long is Swan?" she dares to ask me.

"Oh, woman, you`ve got balls." I frown at her. _Why is she bringing shame on me?_

"Actually you have." Snow makes us turn heads to her.

I hit my head at the kitchen counter. _This shit is getting out of hand_.

"She told me you wanted a child," my mom says, too excited. My eyes are still shut.

"Oh, did she?" Regina nudges me at the ribs.

"Aw..."

"Charming and I are also trying to have a child."

_Oh, hell to the no! Stop waking up the Evil Queen. _

"How lovely!" I gaze at Regina and the sudden desire for a Fairytale land trip invades me. _Shit_.

"I read that you should stay with your legs and pelvis up around fifteen minutes after..." Snow keeps talking with the cheeriest voice ever but stops suddenly. I think she might just realized that she hasn`t comprehended what had just happened. Yet. She takes her time to process all of it.

Regina looks utterly amused by the situation. I, on the contrary, am not.

"...after the whatever you two are doing," my mom manages to murmur.

_So wrong. _

"Well, I`ve read that the more we have _sex_ the better the chance of me getting _pregnant_." An evil smile appears on Regina`s face.

"Can you get pregnant with Emma`s... equipment?"

_I think my mother is trying something here..._

"Well, I can try and see what will happen."

"Can you still have children?"

_Oh, no you didn`t. _

"Sometimes, Snow you can be such an idiot without even try-"

"Stop! Both of you." I yell at them because if I were to let them continue...someone might end up dead.

I feel how Regina`s magic starts buzzing around her. It`s the same way when I`m getting hard. The magic flows all over my body waking up everything on its path. And I realize just how powerful this shit is. I see why Regina just welcomed the darkness. It`s so easy to just slip.

"Mom, Regina _can_ get pregnant. The question is whether _this_ ding-dong can get her pregnant. I...you two will never stop hurting each other, won`t you? You might not realize it but you are hurting me too. I feel a dagger being stabbed into my heart every fucking time you two start fighting and arguing and all that bullshit." I look at both of them. They are ashamed. And they should be. My vision becomes blurry and I blink a few times pushing the tears away.

"Emma, I`m so sorry." Regina`s voice is low and I see and feel her regret.

Damn, the magic gives me a free access to my wife`s emotions. I`m able to sense what is going on in that pretty head of hers. It`s creepy but I fucking love it. I don`t want it to end... almost.

"I know the two of you are sorry. I know that all of this is still hard for you. But let me be clear on one thing here – it`s fucking hard for me too. I didn`t want to be Snow White`s daughter. I didn`t want to fall in love with the Evil Queen. I didn`t want a magical member so I can get her pregnant."

My mother wants to say something but I raise my hand and she closes her mouth.

"And ever since I have magic inside of me, or more like outside, I have to control my urges. Coz I`m a big ball of emotions. One second I wanna cry and the next I want to punch somebody in the face." I meet my wife`s brown orbs and all I see is the same desire as the mine.

I have always wanted Regina. Ever since I stepped into town. Right from the start, I desired this uptight bitch and every day the desire grew stronger. But the thing I noticed right from the start is that this was much deeper than anything I had ever felt. I could feel the heat radiating from her whenever she got into my personal space which was her specialty. I could feel her eyes burning every inch of my skin without any shame. I could feel that she liked it whenever I challenged her, whenever I fired back at her. It made her blood run. It made her feel alive, she admitted it to me later when we started professing our feelings to each other.

"You are not getting any of Swan`s juice tonight," I declare to my wife and exit the room, leaving the two women baffled. I`m pretty sure they exchanged a few puzzled looks.

I go upstairs and enter the bedroom. After stripping quickly I hide under the bed covers and stare at the ceiling.

_Fuck my life_. Why do I have to be in this fucked up situation? The magic is running through my body as blood should. My member is tenting my boxers and the pressure in him is unbearable. And on top of that, Regina is downstairs with my mother.

_Fuck my life_. I really dislike my current place. I feel the anger rising in me. The same anger that, according to my wife, is feeding the magic inside of me. So if I am to calm down, I might be ok. But how the fuck am I supposed to relax with all that is going on?

The door of the bedroom opens and Regina enters cautiously. She smiles at me but I can`t return the smile. I pout.

"Calm down. I feel your magic all over the house." I shoot her an amazed look at her. She starts peeling her clothes off. "If you haven`t figured this out yet, let me clarify it for you. We have a magical connection because we are each other`s True Love. And ever since I unintentionally created Swan with my magic, the connection is much stronger. That`s why we feel each other`s moods. My magic in you is the reason why you get hard every time you think of me." I scowl at her. _How does she even know about that?_

She walks over to her side of the bed completely naked and joins me under the covers.

"My magic in you is the reason why lately everything is so different with us. In the bedroom and outside," she says to me and I see her point.

I meet her eyes with mine giving her half a smile.

"I`m sorry I snapped at you and my mother," I say. "I am a bowl of emotions that I can`t control."

She chuckles. I`m serious and she chuckles.

"You look like a lost puppy. Except the puppies don`t have eight inch _ding-dongs_."

The way she says the latter word cracks me up. I can`t help but laugh as Regina tangles her fingers in my blonde locks. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her luxurious body flush against mine. My member is pressed against her abdomen and she lifts her left leg over mine. My hands travel down her back until they reach her butt and give it a playful squeeze. She opens her mouth to let out a moan, but I silence it with my lips on hers. The kiss deepens quickly as tongues meet and dance around each other. Regina hovers over me, removing her hands from my hair and straddling my hips. She breaks the kiss and looks at me. Her chest is moving up and down heavily, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes watery.

"I`m sorry for bringing my magic into you." And the tears start falling over my face. I cup her face, and using my thumbs, I wipe the salty traces from her skin. I pull her down and resume the kiss. _You are forgiven_.

At first, I bite her bottom lip and suck on it gently. But when she parts her lips even more I plunge my tongue in the waiting opening. Our noses bump when she tilts her head so I can go deeper. Her thighs move up and down spreading her wetness over my boxers.

I can feel how desperate for forgiveness she is. Every time she makes a mistake after the curse broke, she seeks forgiveness. Every little thing could bring her down. And she uses sex as her way to say "I`m sorry."

My hands leave her face and hook around the boxers' seam. She moves off me, giving me the freedom to strip the last piece clothing on my body and toss it somewhere in the bedroom. Once this is done, I smirk at her and wait for her to straddle me again. But she has something else in mind.

She sits on me with her back to me. Her left hand directs my member to her wet opening, and from my side, I see how Swan disappears within her bit by bit. I take a second to question why every time she is in control she takes it very slowly. Is it because she is adjusting herself to Swan`s size? She did say that if Swan was bigger, she`d having issues taking all...

My thoughts are cut by her movements on me. She increases the pace little by little. Her feet are on the outside of my legs. I grab her by the waist to support her lower back. She moves her whole body up and down. She can`t continue with this speed for very long. Besides I hate being static and my orgasm starts building up way too early.

I pull Regina off of me and sit on my knees behind her. I pat her shoulder blade and she gets the hint. Placing herself on all fours, she throws me a provocative gaze over her shoulder. I waste no time and start thrusting in her with vigor. She gasps, surprised at the first trust, but after that, all I hear are our heartbeats and her excited moans.

I grab a fist full of brown hair and pull her head back, exposing her throat. She curves her back seeking contact with my eyes, but I won`t have any this. I push her head down never letting go of the hair. I look down. _Holy fuck. No wonder guys like it so much. _Her butt cheeks absorb my every trust as Swan goes all the way in, meeting no resistance due to the wetness. Regina`s tightness is making it hard for me to control my arousal. I think that if I don't concentrate enough, I might fire ten seconds after we`ve started. Just like a teenage boy during his initial sexual experiences.

But then again, all of this is caused by the magic that flows in me.

I slap her butt with my right hand.

"Fuck," Regina almost roars.

I just couldn`t stop myself. Her cheek was begging me to do it. I had to do it. The feeling is surprisingly thrilling. And now I can`t stop doing it. I slap her again and again and again. After each smack, the cheek gets a little more red. I keep the thrusts in sync with my spanking.

I`m so intoxicated by it that I soon lose it completely. With one final trust I explode into Regina who is quick to follow me at my next trust. Her contracting core is milking me as I slow down the thrusts, easing us from our high.

Regina collapses on the mattress before me, panting as I lie down next to her.

She turns her back to me. I waste no time pressing my front to her back. _Home_. My body relaxes and melts into hers. My right hand lands on her hips while the left snakes under her neck and appears on the other side. She kisses my forearm. Regina takes my right hand and moves it over her lower abdomen.

"I think..."

"A baby is going to be in there soon. I promise you," I interrupt her. My lips are brushing against her neck. Her skin twitches under my mouth and I can`t help but smile at the reaction. I love every single part of that woman. I`m addicted to her.

"I love your smell," I murmur against my wife`s neck.

"I love your presence," Regina fires back as we drift to Dreamland.

**A/N: I want to clarify two things that I think are a bit foggy because of Emma`s POV. First – Regina came down so soon because she helped Henry with his homework with what she could. I mean, he is smart and 16 and he doesn`t need them so much anymore. Second – Regina told Snow to get Henry out of the house and only then she went to the bedroom. **


	9. She likes it rough

**This chapter is prompt by Bambibelle84 and Captainckidd. **

**My head canon for this fiction is that Emma doesn`t have the magic she has in the show.**

**The chapter is from Regina`s POV and her thoughts are in **_**italic**_**. **

It is 10:05 AM. Emma is late for the town meeting. We left the house together, but she went to the station to get the papers that were needed for this. The main topic is how to hold the portal to the Enchanted Forest open when the only people that can sustain it are the Blue Fairy and I. And I have sworn to never use magic again. Everyone wants to coax me to use it for their own selfish reasons. What about my redemption path? No one helped me when I was struggling with my magic addiction. No one believed that I could change, except for Henry and Emma.

Yesterday was very emotional for my wife and I. First, Snow was rudely introduced to Emma`s magical member, and upon finding out that it was my magic that created it, she decided to taunt me for my chances of impregnation. She is such twat-swatter for my love life and my desire to have children. As if the first time, when she told my mother about me and Daniel, wasn`t enough for her. No, she had to do the same thing with Emma. I`m pretty sure that if my wife hadn't snapped at us, Snow would have continued on underlining how old I am, how unfit for Emma I am. It would have led to a more heated dispute that would probably have ended with someone dying.

Emma bursts into Town Hall with a bang putting an end to my thoughts. The door flies wide open and hits the wall. Emma is holding handcuffs in her left hand and her face is dead serious. I assume that something has happened.

"Ms. Swan, you are late," I say with a firm voice. The fact that the Sheriff is sleeping with the Mayor... Scratch that. The fact that the Sheriff is trying to get the Mayor pregnant, is not an excuse to be late.

"Madame Mayor, you are under arrest for using magic and thus violating our signed agreement," she replies in the same tone.

"Excuse me?" I knit my brows.

I feel everyone`s eyes on me, waiting for my reaction. My eyes stay on her face observing every inch without success. For the first time in my life, I can`t read her.

I gaze at Snow briefly only to see her eyes on her daughter, then at me, then again the blonde. She is completely lost too. This means something is really wrong.

I recall quite well the signing of the agreement. I have no right to use magic unless it is about upholding the portal back to our land. An exception is also made when I am asked by the Charmings or Emma.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?" She starts reading me my rights while she walks slowly to the far end of the table where I`m sitting.

"No, I don`t understand. What is the meaning of this?" I`m still in my chair at the head of the table, looking at everyone with my chin held high. Just like when I was mayor before the curse broke.

"I`m reading you the Miranda warning, the long version, which is a standard procedure in arresting. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

I gaze at her but can`t seem to figure if this is true or if she is playing. She is passing the middle of the table. Her movements are slow.

"Yes, I understand," I answer with the same firm tone Emma uses.

The people gasp.

_They think I have done something awful to deserve this_, I guess. _Fucking peasants._

"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?" Emma continues. She has reached the head of the table and is standing next to me gazing down and looking me directly in the eyes.

"Yes," I retort with a smirk. If Emma is acting professional, I will tag along. I stand up and wait for the blonde to make her move with our faces inches apart. _God, this feels so much like before the curse broke. I miss that Emma._

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?"

_Such a fine officer._

"I can afford attorney, Ms. Swan."

"If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"Yes. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Turn around," Emma commands and lifts the handcuffs.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Sadly, yes." I do as I`m told. She takes my right hand, cuffs it and then repeats the same motion with the left one, connecting them in front of my body. "Let`s go." Emma grabs my left forearm and leads me to the exit.

Snow White stands up and blocks our way with confusion written all over her face.

"Emma, what`s going on?" Even her voice shows her amazement.

"Ma...Snow, I have a witness," I hear Emma mumble.

The information takes me by surprise and I turn to an uncomfortable angel so I can see her face. _Shit._

"You do?" Snow and I both ask, astonished.

"If you must know, I do. Now, mother, step aside and let me do my duties." Emma waves her hand in a "go away" gesture and her mother takes a step back, letting us go.

She practically drags me out of the conference room. Her grip is painfully tight around my arm. She walks quickly and I have hard time keeping up with her. My shoulder brushes on her breast sending a wave of arousal all over her body no doubt. My magic is in her. I gaze down to Swan who is slightly visible in those...wait a minute, these are my pants. My eyes return to her face and I notice her clenching her teeth. _This is not a game_.

Who saw me using magic? And most importantly when? Because I haven`t used magic since I created Emma`s member. I was with her when this happened. Is she the witness? Is she turning me over to herself? I knew this is too much for her. To have magic inside of you is not easy. Can she betray me like that though? No, she wouldn`t. She loves me and she won`t hurt me so severely.

Did someone see Emma`s package at Kathryn's birthday? Grumpy? No, he and Emma are drinking buddies. Maybe Blue sensed it.

"Watch your head," she says, her voice invading my thoughts. She puts a hand over my head and guides me into the back of the cruiser like some pathetic criminal. _Well, you deserve this, Evil Queen_. .

The ride to the station is two minutes long. Two silent and dreadful minutes. I try to see her face in the rearview mirror, but she keeps moving out of sight.

She stops the cruiser and helps me to get out of the car. Bringing back the powerful grip on my arm, she leads me into the station. I half expected to see a crowd cheering about my imprisonment. But in the station, it`s just the two of us. She shoves me into the room for questioning, releasing her hold on me. I stumble because of the force she pushed me with. Steadying myself, I turn around to face her.

"Sit," she orders.

And I obey.

"So, where is your witness?" I ask afraid of the answer. I still hope this is some kind of sick game she wants to play with me. I gaze at her crotch and the truth greats me with tenting pants. I let out a sigh of a relief seeing Swan ready for me. My mouth waters.

"You had me worried all this time. You are _bad_, Sheriff." I bring back the Evil Queen's low and seductive voice.

"_You_ are bad, Madame Mayor," the blonde fires back at me with a stoic face. She reminds me of me before the curse. Mask everywhere except the eyes. _They give you away, Emma._

"As I was saying earlier, I have a witness that says that you were practicing what was forbidden for you. I suppose the magic is like a forbidden fruit to you, Madame Mayor." The Sheriff takes a step towards me. "It`s so delicious..." she flashes a smile at me. "You can`t resist it. You have to take it gently with your hands."

I raise an eyebrow questioning her how in the hell I`ll take it with my hands cuffed in front of my body.

Emma shakes her head mouthing "no." She leans over and kisses me roughly. Gone is all the tenderness. I move my head back but she grabs it with her hands. Her tongue demands immediate access, but I deny it. My wife has to work for it. I know I`m in no position to do this, but it will fuel her dominant side. _I love her dominant side._

She detaches her lips from mine and unzips her pants. I`m greeted by dark blue male boxers that have an opening for the member. _Well, isn`t that interesting_. She pulls her hardness out of the pants and looks at me with crazy eyes. She has that superior look written all over face that I adore. Swan is inches away from my face and I can feel my magic radiating from him. It's strange and arousing at the same time. I feel my core begin to throb.

"The sight of it is so alluring that you surrender yourself to your own desire. You take it in your mouth because its taste is your drug," she says as she brings her member to my lips, brushing it over them teasingly. "Don`t be shy. I know you want it. Take it." Her voice is low and commanding. I open my mouth instantly and I take as much as I can. She hits the back of my throat and pulls it out, nearly choking me in the process.

"Now, make it wet." She waits a second for me to form saliva. Once I`m done, I look up at her and she brings it to me once more. She grabs my head with both of her hands and pushes in slowly. My tongue moves around it, spreading wetness. She starts pushing in and hitting the back of my throat with every thrust.

I don`t like this. I have never liked it. It feels hollow and pointless. I have never understood why men like it so much. _I am going to ask her about that later. _

Much to my surprise Emma takes it out soon, moaning.

"Mmm. Come here." She grips my black dress by the shoulders and hauls me from the questioning room to one of the cells.

The Sheriff enters the right one and pushes my back to the bars. I hiss. My brain barely registers the mild pain as she lifts both of my hands over my head. She uncuffs the right one. Her face is so close to mine that I can feel her hot breath on me and her body pressed tightly against mine. It takes all of my willpower to not lean forward and kiss her. Emma`s once pale cheeks are now flushed, her eyes remain focused on her hands. I hear the handcuffs jangle over my head and when I lift my gaze I see that I`m cuffed with two bars between my arms. I move a little, trying to free myself, but in vain.

"Tch." My wife shakes her head. Her green eyes are locked on mine while her hands are mapping my body. They seem to be everywhere at once, never stilling for a moment, setting my skin on fire and making the heat between my thighs grow even more.

"You see," her mouth goes to my left ear brushing against it while murmuring with a hoarse voice, "the forbidden fruit..." her warm hand lands on my thigh and I shiver. I almost could hear her smile against my ear proud of my reaction, "is all wet," the hand travels up, gathering my dress in the process, until it reaches my bare core. _I did promise her dresses and no underwear._ One of her fingers brushes over my wetness and I can`t help but groan, "just like you." The digit moves in lazy circles around my clit as I roll my eyes from the sensation. The heat from my core is spreading all around my body, turning my knees into a jelly and watering my mouth. I swallow hard, not wanting to drool.

"But the wetness is not enough, is it?" For a moment I try to figure out whether she is really asking me but I drop the case because at that moment a single finger enters me and my knees give away completely. I collapse but the handcuffs stop me from falling.

"I`ll take that as a 'yes'." Emma chuckles wickedly while I gather myself enough to stand back.

"At this moment, you want to feel every single part of my forbidden fruit." She continues to talk against my ear while her thumb is circling my bundle of nerves. Her other finger has settled in a teasingly slow pace in my core. I rock myself on the digit, desperate for more, but Emma knows me far too well to let me get away with it. She works to prolong my torture until she decides that I have had enough. Until she takes pity on me and lets me have my release. _I`m so needy for her and I`m pathetic shadow of my formal self. Fuck._

"You wanna take it all the way in you..." she separates herself from me completely and I immediately miss her heat. I look down and see how she kneels in front of me with her member still sticking out of her boxers. _God, I need that in me. Stop fucking with me and start fucking me. _I plead with my eyes but she carries on with her plan. _Why am I so weak for her?_

Emma spreads my legs apart and gathers my dress over my waist. With her green orbs locked in mine she places open-mouthed kisses on both of my thighs, starting just over the knees and slowly making her way up. As she nears my wetness, I feel my thigh muscles twitching.

"You hope the fruit will feed you enough," the Sheriff murmurs as her lips brush over mine. She darts out her tongue and makes one sweep over my opening, starting at the bottom and finishing with a pat on my bob. She takes the clit between her lips and sucks it gently, and I feel lightening coursing through my body.

"Fuck," I scream loudly as though it can relieve me.

The blonde between my thighs roars and the sound echoes deep in my mind and body. She places her hands on both of my thighs and digs her nails in my flesh while keeping her mouth busy. Her fingers travel all over my legs scratching everything in their wake. The pain from her hands mixed with the sweet pleasure from her skillful tongue is enough to push me over the edge. I come undone, eyes closed and mouth opened in a silent scream, as Emma drinks all of me without missing a single drop.

"But that`s not enough for you. You want it all in you," I hear her saying, and before I can comprehend my surroundings, my head still swimming from the intense orgasm, Emma thrusts her length into my core.

"Fuuuck," I scream again from the sensation of her filling me all the way up. I swear this thing gets bigger every time. I haven`t told her that, but it feels like it.

I lift my legs and automatically wrap them around her waist, bringing her even deeper in me. _Wrong move, Regina_, I tell myself. If this continues, she`ll tear me apart.

Her thrusts are strong and deep, on the edge between pleasure and pain. Every time the member`s head hits the back of my core, my breath hitches. Emma is molded to me completely. That`s why I miss the feeling of being filled up every time she goes out. I feel empty and incomplete until she thrusts in me again.

"That's where the fruit belongs – in you," my wife says before her hands grab my butt`s cheeks and digs nails in the bare flesh. She latches her mouth on my pulse point, sucking it before moving to my right shoulder and settles there. Teeth and tongue take turns to ravish the tender skin. She is marking me. Of that I have no doubt.

Out of the blue, she pulls out of me leaving me panting and unsatisfied. She reaches over my head and uncuffs me. I look at the bed but she has something else in mind. Emma cuffs me again to the bars. Only this time my hands are lower and I`m turned to face the rest of the station. I`m completely expose if someone decides to enter in this very moment. I can`t see what she is doing behind me and that fuels my arousal even more.

She grabs my hips and pulls them back to her, separating my body from the bars and leveling it parallel to the floor.

"That`s better," she speaks behind me with hoarse voice. Her arousal is evident in her words and in her rude maneuvers. She thrusts again in me and we both moan at the feeling. I have never thought she would like having a member this much. But it seems she is having hell of a fun time with Swan and me. So that makes three of us.

The thrusts quickly speed up, hitting my hot spot. I know I`m about to lose it.

"Regina..." For a moment I thought she is cumming but is not the case. She smacks my right butt cheek and grabs a fist full of hair, pulling my head towards her.

"Fuck," I growl. The first slap is followed by second and third. I feel my cheek burning and the heat spreads, setting my whole body on fire. Her rough grip on my hair combined with the unmerciful thrusts creates a strange combination of sensations that hits me all at once and I know what is coming.

Emma speeds up her thrusts even more, the smacks decrease and the orgasm start building up again. I close my eyes, bite my lips and try to relax as much as I can.

"Let go," her tender voice comes from behind me while her hand goes between my legs and circles around my clit. It`s like she hit an "On" button because before she can close the circle, the orgasm hits me so hard that a thick fluid shoots out of me. I collapse in my wife`s strong grip who stops thrusting because of her own release. With every contraction I feel more and more relaxed. Like a big weight is out of me, making me feel feather light.

Seconds later, when the aftershocks have ceased, I sense how Emma uncuffs me and drags my mushy body somewhere. I can`t tell the exact location until she puts me down gently on the bed in the cell and joins me.

I`m still panting, but slowly my brain starts itself again. I open my eyes and I`m greeted with the widest and most cocky grin on Emma`s face that I've seen in a while. She is on her back and half of my body is over her and my left leg between hers.

"I need to change my pants," she chuckles and I blush, burying my face in her neck. I move my head and open my left eye so I can gaze down her body. Swan is resting over her pants calmly. I just realized that she was fully clothed during this whole time. As was I.

"Indeed," I manage to murmur after my breathing goes back to normal and I stopped trembling completely.

"So, how would you describe my questioning methods, Madame Mayor?" she asks me with her most serious voice.

I take my time formulating my answer in my mind. I shift a little under the blanket that covers our bodies and notice that my heels are not on my feet while her boots are still on her legs.

"Holy fuck," and we both start laughing with our eyes lock on each other.

Soon the exhaustion takes the better of us and we dive ourselves in the silence feeling each other`s warmth. I melt into her embrace because I don`t want to leave this place. I want to stay her forever. _I should ask Rumple for a spell that could freeze time._

The sound of our breathing is the only noise around us until...

"Emma," comes out from the entrance of the station.


	10. True Love

**Hey there lovelies! I`m so sorry for the late update. I had problems with my computer. I think Cora had cursed him. I was without computer for over a week.  
Thank you all for the wonderful response to the last chapter. I promise there will be more chapters from 1****st**** person, but this one is not the case. The end of this chapter was unexpected for me, but when I think of it, it makes perfect sense. The next chapter will answer why this happened.**

**As always, enjoy and leave a comment! **

The couple lifts their heads to see Snow and Charming standing in the middle of the room. The women can see the horror in their eyes. Charming looks like a statue. His face muscles don't move. It's visible that he is trying to process the image before him. Snow, on the other hand, opens her mouth to say something numerous times, but closes it quickly.

''What are you doing here?'' Emma decides to break the silence.

''We...wanted to see what is g-going on? You...ummm...arrested Regina in f-front of half of the town.'' The short-haired woman stumbles over the words and her hands move a lot.

''Oh, shit...'' The blonde really did forget about the scene she made in Town Hall.

Regina starts laughing and lies on her back with her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself, but her efforts are in vain. This whole situation is beyond ridiculous.

Emma wants to sit up, but instead she props herself on her elbows. Her member is still out beneath the blanket over them and her pants are all wet because of Regina's pouring orgasm. _I'm the best lover_. She high-five herself mentally.

''You...drag her out of Town Hall in handcuffs only to...whatever that is...'' Snow is gesturing wildly and tries not to look at the two women covered with that ugly grey blanket.

''Yes, I did,'' the blonde answers with a head nod. _Look at all the fucks I give._

''And how will you explain all of this to the people? Because you told them you have a witness. So you lied to them?'' Charming yells with his face almost red and it is the first time they have seen him so angry.

''Um...'' his daughter pretends to think about it for like...two seconds. ''I did not lie to them. She used magic. She did violate the signed agreement. And I have a witness.''

''Oh, sassy. I like it,'' Regina whispers against her wife's ear. She feels so proud and turned on by the blonde's behavior. It's as though Regina has just realized how hot her wife's sassy demeanor is. Emma gazes at her and throws her one of her sexy smirks.

''You have a witness?'' Charming clearly can't believe what he is seeing and hearing.

Snow steps back and reaches her hands out grabbing what is behind her. She leans backward on the desk with eyes firmly on the floor. Her other hand covers her mouth. She knows what will come from Emma's mouth. But she is afraid of her husband's reaction.

''Yes, dad, I do,'' the blonde says proudly.

''Where is he? I don't see him.''

''He is resting now, David. I seem to have worn him out,'' Regina retorts with the same sassy tone she used before the curse broke.

Still not understanding any of this, Charming looks around searching for the witness. Snow tries her best not to laugh but Emma ruins her attempts by cracking up. Both mother and daughter laugh so hard that their cheeks flush with color and are followed by Regina.

Charming watches as the three women bend over in laughter and feels ignored. He feels dumb.

''Dad, the witness...'' after what feel like an eternity Emma speaks up. ''Regina made me a penis with her magic.'' Once she tells him, the blonde burst into laughter again. This is just too funny.

''A what?'' The blonde man takes a step towards his daughter. He is sure he didn't hear her right.

''Oh, for God's sake, David,'' Regina explodes over his stupidity. ''A penis. The thing you have in your pants.'' _Which is disputable. _The former Queen has always thought that Charming is way too girlish. After all, it was Snow who took his sword out when Regina appeared at their wedding ceremony uninvited.

''The same but bigger.'' Snow thinks she mumbles it quietly but everyone's shocked faces suggest otherwise.

''Mine is bigger than Dad's?''

''Emma, what are you going to tell the people?'' Snow realizes her mistake and tries to veer away from the topic.

''That...um...Regina, help me, won't ya?'' The blonde tries to mumble something, but her brain is still trying to wrap around the idea that her member is bigger that her dad's.

''No, this is your mess. You clean it up.''

Emma pouts and brings out her best puppy eyes to her wife.

''I just wanted to play with you.'' Even her voice is childish.

''If you want to play with me, take me to the bedroom, to the cabin. Even in the cars if you like. If you are so needy for me, take me to the nearest fucking bushes,'' Regina says but regrets her words as she sees her wife grinning like an idiot from ear to ear. _Why did I have to put such ideas in her head?_

''You have to figure something out, Emma. And it has to be very convincing,'' she says with firm voice, leaving no room for jokes. Both women hold their gaze for a while before Emma turns to her parents.

''Well...Snow will tell them that she asked Regina to use magic.''

''Hell no,'' Charming snaps before his wife has the time to open her mouth.

''Why not? Do you have a better suggestion?'' Emma asks.

''No, but we are not lying for her." Her father is stubborn as she is.

Snow's brown eyes are looking at Regina's soft and relaxed features. The younger woman fumbles through her memory for the last moment when she saw Regina in this state. The stables. A smile forms on her pale face as the words ''True Love is magic'' swirl in her mind.

''I'm going to say that I asked Regina to make a magical surprise for Henry's birthday,'' Snow finally says.

Everyone looks at her surprised.

''Regina did this because she is missing the one thing in life that can make her feel like a real woman – a child.'' The short-haired woman's words are addressed to her husband.

''Snow, you haven't forgotten what she has done to all of us, Emma included, right?'' The blond man tries to reason with his wife, although he knows once Snow has made her mind there is no going back.

''No, I haven't,'' she says. ''But I also haven't forgot that she was twenty years old when she was forced to marry a man who was old enough to be her father. I haven't forgotten...'' Snow looks at Regina whose eyes are starting to water, ''that she was forced to be in bed with him every single night.''

The former Queen closes her eyes to prevent tears from falling and turns her head to the wall. She can't face her wife now. Emma sits up and makes soothing circles at her small back.

''I haven't forgotten how people called her barren and all kinds of terrible words because she couldn't produce a male heir to the throne. But it was my father's fault in a first place. He said to his trusted people that he already had an heir.''

Snow pauses for a while seeing the influence her words have on Regina. She turns to Charming and looks him in the eyes.

''So, yes. I am going to cover for my daughter who wanted to give her wife what she has always dreamed of.'' She blinks, causing the tears to fall on her cheeks and turns her head to the couple on the bed. ''Regina, I'm so, so sorry.''

Snow storms out of the station. Her eyes are red and the tears fall freely. She has awaken memories that are too painful for everyone. At some point, this could have been good for all of them. But right now, those memories hurt like a bitch.

Regina tosses the blanket to her wife, stepping over her. Emma helps her out of the bed and watches as the brunette runs after her mother.

Once the Mayor exits the building, she yells Snow's name again and again until the woman stops. Snow turns slowly looking at her feet.

''Snow, I...'' Regina's voice fades. She looks at the woman before her who was once her step-daughter.

''No, Regina, I'm the one that should say sorry.'' Snow shakes her head and looks into the brown eyes before her. ''I shouldn't have spoken so freely in front of Emma. I don't know how much you told her.''

''I told her everything,'' the former Queen replies quickly. ''There are no secrets between us.'' She sighs. ''Except...my desire to have a child. It was secret until I made Emma's...'' Regina waves her hand and tilts her head.

''Why did you hide it?''

And for a second, Regina feels like this is the young Snow curious to know all about life from her step-mother. The older woman can't stop the smile forming on her face.

''Because I didn't know if I could have children.''

''I just told you that my father didn't want to have any more.''

''Yes, I know that.'' Regina remembers how her husband told her that almost every night when he was with her. But that would always remain a secret. ''Snow, I slept with Daniel long before I met you.''

''But then how...''

''Good acting and meat drippings from the kitchen,'' Regina smirks with pride.

Snow burst into laugh that almost brings the tears back in her eyes and the older brunette joins her.

''And my...father b-bought that?'' the younger woman asks between pants.

''Oh, he was delighted,'' the words come out as bitter-sweet. "Having a young, virgin woman made his ego bigger. Every time he...uh...'' she clears her throat chasing away the painful memory, ''which was only once a week thankfully...he said that he was protecting me because I was young.''

''Yeah...'' Snow doesn't know what to say. This is unexpected for her. She has always had this image in her head that her father was the first man Regina had been with but...

In this very moment, thankfully or not, Emma's voice reaches the two brunettes' ears.

''You two ok?''

''Yes, we are, Emma,'' Regina turns to her wife and throws her a warm smile. ''We were just coming.''

She takes Snow hand in her and the pair walks towards the blonde. The latter stays at the station's entrance stunned to see her mother and her wife holding hands and just happy after some alone time.

''Snow, you do know that you telling the town's people won't convince them, don't you?'' Regina asks softly.

''I do know,'' the younger brunette answers.

''It should be Charming, but he will be hard to convince,'' the Mayor says.

''I know just the way,'' Snow says winking at her step-...Regina.

''What the hell just happened?'' Emma asks as she saw the wink.

''Nothing bad. No one is dead. Get inside. We have a birthday to plan,'' the former Queen orders, grabbing her wife by the arm.

The three women enter the station hand in hand with Regina in the middle.

''What the hell happened?'' Charming questions upon seen the impossible. Regina and Snow hand in hand, smiling, no visible scaring...after they were alone for a while.

''We had a talk,'' the older brunette says with a soft chuckle, detaching herself from the blonde.

''We should do this more often.'' Snow turns and takes both of Regina's hands in hers.

Emma walks over to her father. Both of them lean on the desk in the middle of the station, crossing hand over chests watching the two women in front of them.

''Regina is high on magic but I have no explanation for mother's behavior.''

''Can magic be contagious?'' the father asks.

Emma shrugs and turns to the brunettes.

''Regina, can magic be contagious?''

''No. But we have far more important issues to address.''

''I know,'' Emma responds sensing where this is headed, ''On my way to the Town Hall I dropped the menu list at Granny's. She took it. Personally. She said, and I quote, 'Super'.''

''What about the decorations?'' the brunette wonders.

''You are going to make them with magic because I'm too tired,'' Emma states matter-of-factly.

''Oh, am I?'' the Queen raises one eyebrow, stunned by her wife's tone.

''Can I make a suggestion?'' Snow cuts in. ''Charming and I just bought a house,'' she pauses waiting for the congratulations from the two women. After they were, done she continues. ''We will be delighted to host the party for Henry.''

''Deal. But you are taking Henry afterwards,'' Emma offers rapidly for Regina and Snow's liking.

''Deal. But you are taking him tonight,'' Charming says in the exact same manner.

Father and daughter high-five each other before the stunned faces of the two brunettes.

''Emma, you do know that you have plans for going out, right?'' Regina asks, not liking where this is heading.

''I am and you are going to watch the kid,'' the cocky blonde answers and steps closer to her wife.

''I am and you are going to sleep on the couch, Ms. Swan,'' the former Queen says in business-like tone.

''Someone is in trouble,'' Snow, now sitting next to her husband, whispers to him as they watch the interaction with their jaw drops.

''Shh,'' the man silences her with a finger to her mouth.

''Yes, I'm going to August's and there is couch, but I'll sleep on his bed,'' the blonde teases.

''I'm calling Maleficent for a naked sleepover,'' the Queen's voice, almost a growl, suggests she isn't going to back down anytime soon.

The blonde's mind freezes for a second to picture the sleepover. The image makes the magic in her wander through her body freely which wakes up the dragon downstairs.

''You-you...'' the young woman swallows hard, ''wouldn't dare.''

''Challenge accepted, Ms. Swan.''

''Woooow!'' comes from the Charmings.

''I'm staying at August with him and Leroy,'' the blonde tries desperately to be the winner.

''August isn't gay and Leroy would be too drunk to even do anything.''

''Fuck you,'' Emma is about to lose total control any second now. The magic inside of her is buzzing dangerously high right now.

''You already did that,'' Regina senses her wife's magic and decides to stop this thing before it gets out of hand. It's fun to tease each other like that, but not when Emma still can't control herself and not just one day before Henry's birthday. When she speaks again, her voice is calm, almost soothing. ''But I won't be able to call Mal, because I can't use magic to contact her. So, it would be just me and Henry.'' She flashes her wife a smile.

''Good. That's good.'' Emma agrees.

Snow and David's faces. The show had just started to get interesting and they stopped.

''Well, David and I are going to talk to the people and explain everything to them,'' Snow knows that it's time for them to go. ''Regina, when you finish work today, call me. I'll show you the new house and we'll decide on Henry's surprise.''

''Sounds good, Snow. Goodbye.''

''Bye mom, dad.''

''Bye,'' Snow calls back as her and her husband leave the station.

Regina looks at her wife whose face shows that a thousand and one questions are circling in her mind right now.

''Ask away, Emma.''

''Snow's little speech...'' The Sheriff isn't too confident about bringing this up. But since there is a great chance she won't see her wife until the blonde comes back from August's, she decides to do it anyway. "Didn't it summon some unpleasant memories?''

''It already has,'' Regina admits looking away from the green eyes.

"Will you be ok tonight...without me?'' Emma knows that these memories disturb her wife. It's not a pleasant sight and it makes her sick to her stomach. She even wishes she could just erase them.

The brunette takes a deep breath before answering to this one.

''I'll manage.''

''You sure, coz I can cancel on...'' is all the Sheriff can say before her wife's lips capture her bottom one and begin sucking on it. A moan escapes from the blonde and her hands grab her wife's dress-clad waist. She pulls her body closer to her as her wife's tongue plunges inside her mouth and chases hers around.

Regina growls as her ass is being squeezed by strong hands. She pushes herself further into her wife's body, delighted by the way their bodies fit so perfectly and how quickly they are ready for one another. Emma's hard member is pressed against brunette's belly and wetness is starting to pour out of the Queen. Their heavy, labored breathing quickly becomes synced with one another's. Their breasts brush against each other. Even with the fabrics in their way, the two women can feel how hard their nipples are. The brunette's hands, which until now had been tangled in the blonde's hair, go to Emma's belt. Regina fumbles with it. Her brain isn't sending the right signals to her hands due to her wife's very distracting, talented muscle. She tries and tries until the blonde stops her actions and separates herself from full, red lips. She gazes at her wife and finds her problem very amusing and flashes a smile.

''Don't laugh,'' Regina is not amused. She is, once again, a hot mess and it's all Emma's fault. The brunette takes a deep breath and goes for the stubborn belt again.

All the blonde can do is stand there with her eyes watching the Queen's hands closely. It's one of the most erotic experiences; to be able to see Regina Mills undoing her leather belt, then unzipping dress pants and unbuttoning the two buttons of dark blue male boxers. Her hand sneaks in and has no trouble finding the hardness. Regina takes the member out, and for a brief moment, wonders how strange their situation is. _How could Emma feel the same way as before, yet completely different?_

She doesn't have time to answer. The brunette feels herself being pushed backwards to some unknown destination. Emma frees her hardness from the former Queen and steers her towards the nearest desk. The action is so ordinary, yet so hot. The blonde rests her hands on the older woman's round ass, feeling the heated, firm flesh underneath the dress. Her hands descend a little lower, just where the butt ends and the legs begin. Emma pats the place and her wife gets the hint. The brunette jumps slightly allowing the younger woman to grab her and she wraps her legs around the jean-clad waist. The grey dress hitches up from the move.

''Somebody is dripping,'' Emma teases when she feels her wife's core against the hardness.

''Sheriff, make it quick,'' Regina commands while she is being placed gently on the desk.

''And eager too,'' the blonde woman smirks and kneels in front of her Queen. Without breaking eye contact, Emma moves her head between toned thighs until her nose is almost touching the brunette.

Regina's breathe hitches at the sight and another shot of arousal pours out of her. Emma inhales the sweet aroma deeply.

''And smells excited,'' the blonde says before licking her wife on the entire length of the swollen and moistened lips. The brunette jerks, causing the woman between her legs to giggle. The blonde dips her tongue in wet folds and hear a loud moan from above.

''I-I need y-you now,'' Regina manages to murmurs. She knows Emma loves to please her and play with her until the former Queen can't take it anymore. But now is not the time. Regina needs to feel safe and away from the past. And the only place she can feel that is in Emma's embrace.

The blonde senses the desperation and the need in the plea and obliges without a second thought. She knows that her wife needs to feel her warmth.

Emma stands up, and without further delay, enters Regina slowly, drinking in the sensation of being this woman's need. She thrusts leisurely, but all the way. She has always been able to tell what Regina wants, how she wants it. But now, with the magic inside her, it's like they can communicate on a deeper level. Like they can read each other's minds. It's amazing and scary at the same time.

Regina locks her hands in the golden mane of her wife and buries her face in the blonde's neck. She tries to focus on the pleasure the trusts are giving her. She tries to distribute the feeling all over her body. _It's magic, Regina, let it flow_, she thinks to herself. She needs it to chase away the pain from the past that has just emerged on the surface. Sex could never do that. Sex just can't go deep enough. But making love to Emma does. It does it every time. It's the one thing that can heal everything without using magic. But it is magic after all. True Love's magic.

Emma's palms are flat on the marble desk giving her more freedom with her hips. The blonde continues to thrust slowly, absorbing the pleasure from every inch in and out. She feels how part of the magic is released from her member and circles around them. That very moment, she hears a soft sob from her wife.

Emma opens her eyes and all she sees is purple. More like pink-purple. She pulls back enough to meet Regina's watered gaze. The blonde stops all movements.

''What the hell is that?'' she asks as they look around to see the pink-purple cloud around them.

''I don't know,'' Regina answers truly fascinated by the phenomena.

The two women spend a few more moments trying to figure this out, but in vain.

''Start moving again because it's fading away,'' Regina says. Somehow she feels the cloud is connected to their activity.

''Okay,'' Emma agrees and carries on with the thrusts as the break never occurred.

The couple dives into their previous activity with their eyes on the cloud. They see how the magic is bright again in a matter of seconds. Regina smiles and kisses her wife. She pours all her love into that kiss which brings them over the edge as they whisper ''I love you''. The climax washes over them as Emma wraps her hands around Regina. The couple stays in each other's embrace, exchanging breaths, smiles and love.

Once their heartbeats come back to normal, the cloud disappears.


	11. Lets talk about

**Hello, boys and girls! ****This chapter has two POVs. The first scene is Regina`s and the second – Emma`s. I wanted to get into drunken Emma`s head, which is 100% like me, and Regina would feel neglected, so I had to give it to her.**

**Guest star in the next chapter will the bench under Regina's apple tree. Also, Silver Crusader I haven't forgotten about your idea for kitchen sex. But it will be at Henry's b-day party in Snow's new home. So...Emma and Regina will be desecrating her kitchen for the very first time: D **

**So enjoy and please leave review to feed my very hungry muse.**

"Here you go." Snow hands me a cup of coffee. She sits down and takes one the other cup into her hands, placing it on her lap. She looks at the liquid in the cup and then lifts her gaze to me.

"What?" I notice the stare and feel a little uneasy. I could never get used to the fact that I am on speaking terms with Snow White. That we can actually sit down and talk without trying to kill each other or plotting against each other. It`s bizarre, but somehow soothing.

"Nothing…I just..." Snow shakes her head and smiles. "We`ve come a long way."

"Indeed," I have to agree.

"No more fighting, no more hate…none of that."

"None of that," I watch as she scrunches her eyebrows. "What is it, Snow?"

"I`m just overthinking it, I guess..." She pauses for a moment. "Why did you do...Emma`s...you know..."

"I wanted a child. And that night, Emma and I talked about having children."

"Emma wants another child?" To say Snow is surprised is understatement. Her eyes are about to pop out.

"She does."

"Can you... Is it possible?"

"I went to Blue today because of what happened earlier in the station."

"What happened?"

"Um...Emma and I..." I clear my throat hoping that she will get the hint. I can`t talk openly about these kinds of things with Snow because I know that Emma`s mother hasn't gotten used to the idea of the two of us being together intimately.

"Were doing whatever it is that you do..."

"Yes. When we did what we do, a cloud appeared." Seeing that Snow doesn`t understand I continue, "A magic cloud. Much like the one when I use magic. But the color was pinkish-purple and not my normal purple color."

"What did Blue say?"

"She said that True Love has mechanisms to ensure that at least one generation will be born of it."

"Meaning..."

"It means that when two people are each other`s True Love and are not able to produce offspring, True Love, being magic itself, makes it happen. She said that it`s not my magic that created Emma`s member, and I can`t magic it away as Emma and I had agreed on."

"And what was that?" I can tell that Snow feels more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment, but her curiosity overtakes her.

"We believed that my magic created it. And Emma offered to keep him for five days and try to help me make a baby. It's already the third day. But according to Blue, the member will stay as long as it takes for me to conceive." No one knows who long Swan will stay and that is a problem. And that worries me. I know how hard is for Emma to walk around with it. I acknowledge my wife`s devotion.

"Does Emma know this?" Snow`s words drag my thoughts to the current situation.

"No," I admit. I glare at the brunette, my former enemy and the mother of my True Love, "Emma has a drinking night with August and Leroy. I haven`t called her yet."

"You should tell her."

"I will. I just want her to have this night to blow off some steam. "

"Why? What happened?" Despite her best efforts, the worry in Snow`s voice shows.

"Nothing." _Yet_, I think. "It`s just very hard for Emma to live with a member. She has to walk around with him, covering him. She is wearing some of my clothes. She was very pissed through the first day because she couldn`t steer him in the right direction when she went to the bathroom. She called him 'headstrong'." We laugh.

"It gets hard every time she thinks of me...which is half of the time," I blush at the confession and I'm relieved to see that I'm not the only one.

"I have similar situation in my house. Well, very different but...What I know from David is that it`s better to have release when...it raises up, then to wait until it..." Snow voice dies. I suppose the conversation is just too indecent for her to wrap her mind around it.

For a quick moment I recall the first time Snow found out about us. It was three weeks after our first time.

* * *

_"Emma..." I moaned her name like a mantra. My head was spinning around in a fog of pleasure delivered by the very skillful blonde settled between my thighs. Only half-breathed moans were slipping from my mouth. Any coherent thoughts were lost by level of arousal that made my brain stop functioning. _

_Her tongue was making lazy circles around my clit in sync with her fingers pumping in and out of me slowly. She was teasing me for...God knows who long. Bringing me to the edge and then doing something else, leaving me frustrated and needy like I had never been. _

_"No," I heard. I couldn`t determine where the source was but I felt Emma stopping and pulling away from me completely. I sighed in irritation. _

_"Ma, what are you doing here?" Emma`s hoarse voice reached my ears. The reality washed me over like a cold shower. I open my eyes abruptly, confirming my fears._

_"I...um..." Snow opened and closed her mouth several time in failed attempts to bring something out._

_I elevated my body from the desk in the station as Emma separates herself from me fully. She wiped my arousal from her mouth using the back of her hand. While Snow stared at her daughter I brought myself up to a sitting position and pulled down my black dress so I can cover my no doubt glistering "tongue-trap" as Emma liked to call it. _

_"No..." Snow repeated again._

_"Yes, mother. We are..." Emma threw me a pleading glare. _

_"Snow, we are involved." I said the truth that the blonde Sheriff wasn`t able to. _

_"Yeah, that." She backed me up._

_But that wasn`t...It didn`t feel right. She didn`t sound excited, let alone sure._

_"You..." Snow looked like she was about to throw up._

_"Yes, mother. Regina and I..." Emma looked at me, smiled at me and then said, "Regina and I are together."_

_This time she sounded more confident. She sounded like she felt it. My heart clenched. Finally I got the conformation that she felt the same way as I._

_"How is that even possible?" Snow blurted out, stunned by her daughter`s straightforwardness. _

_For a moment, I forgot that she, and I for that matter, lived in the Enchanted Forest where one could never think that two women could be together. Not that there was anything wrong about it, but no one considered it an option. _

_I bit my tongue stopping myself from saying: "You just saw how."_

_"I guess...we have felt like that for a very long time. At least I was. And it all escalated when Regina killed her mother." Emma says, her voice dripping with honesty and making my heart melt. _

_"Snow, this isn`t about me trying to hurt you." I wanted to stop her from going in that direction. _

_"First of all," she blurted out, "don't act like you know me that well and can read my thoughts. And second, this is exactly what it is. You are trying to get back at me for finding my happy ending again. Despite your best efforts."_

_"Really?" I snapped at her after I walked over to her and stopped right in front of her face. "And me killing my own mother was some game? Do you think that was easy for me?"_

_"Yes." She answered without hesitation causing me to blink few times. _

_I was taken aback from her response. That was absurd._

_"You killed your father. So I don`t think it was that hard for you."_

_"You don't know the state Regina was in after that, mother." Emma jumps in protectively. "You don`t know because you didn`t bother to even ask if she needed something. It was the least you can do after she saved all of us. Because, as Blue said, Regina was the only one capable of killing Cora. Not even a deal with Rumple could do it."_

_I had never seen her that furious about something. I had never seen her stand up for something in such passionate way. I liked it. _

_"This is some kind of spell you have my daughter under. And I`m going to fix this...whatever this is." Snow said and it was clear that she couldn`t take this anymore. "I`m leaving," she said and she left the station leaving us alone again._

_"Where was I?" Emma looked at me with eyes dark with arousal. _

_I was so shocked by what had just happened and by the Sheriff`s words that I hadn't noticed when she lifted me again on the desk. _

_Her hands skimmed over my thighs, reaching the hem of the dress and pushing it up. She kneeled before me once again and I found myself on the same lever of arousal I was when Snow interrupted us. I felt moisture pour out of me like we'd never stopped. My hips jerked involuntary and I groaned when her warm tongue connected with my sex. She resumed her circles around my clit, and without my noticing, she entered me moaning against my bundle of nerves. Her thrusts were fast and I felt my orgasm as it started building in me again. _

_I reached down to cup her face with my hands. I brought it next to mine gazing at those gorgeous green eyes filled with love for me. We smiled at each other and my hands descended downward searching for her belt. Once I had the leather between my fingers, I undid it. Emma stopped her hand from any movements inside of me, and with her left, she helped me pull down her skin-tight, blue jeans followed by her red laced panties. That was the moment when I remembered that my undies were in her back pocket. I made a mental note to get them later._

_As soon as the jeans dropped the floor, I plunged two fingers in her, pleased that she was ridiculously ready for me. She hissed at the intrusion. Our lips met in a passionate kiss which soon deepened. Tongue and teeth danced together as our free hands tangled in each other's hair. Our movements were as desperate as our need for release. I started clenching around her fingers as I neared the edge. She applied more pressure on my clit and I came undone with her name on my lips. The pleasure that erupted from my core was spreading throughout my body, making it a ball of mush in her hands. I was so overwhelmed by the power of the orgasm that my hand stilled inside of her. Once the last drop of my peak left my body, I started fingering her again. Seconds later, she fell over the edge and threw her head back in pure delight. My breath hitched as she returned to reality and gazed at me._

* * *

"Goes down?" I help her. "Yeah. And Emma, being the horny dog she is, is taking full advantage of this. It`s all the member`s fault and never hers."

At first Snow rolls her eyes, but then exhales admitting the truth, "Sounds familiar, Regina."

"But the worst part is that the magic inside of her is feeding her anger. And since she doesn't have experience with magic, she is easily flammable. More than usual. She manages to control it when I`m near her. When I can pull her out of that place. I`m not sure what will happen on Henry`s birthday tomorrow. I fear that she might explode, and with that magic inside of her, I don`t know what could happen."

"So don`t let her out of your sight. I`ll take care of the rest. Just bring your lasagna and get there before the other guests arrive. That way you can help me with the tables and she won`t be under your feet. Emma can come later with Henry."

"The most important thing is that her member will be away from me so I can actually do some work." No matter how fun it is to have Swan around, I`m glad that I won`t be distracted by Emma and her cock. Although the thought of my wife and the content of her pants is making the hair on the small of my back to rise in need.

* * *

**Meanwhile in August`s Apartment On His Couch**

August, Leroy, and I have a very strict program for Tuesday evening. We get together at 7 o'clock in August's little apartment with few packs of beer. The first beer we drink while the fries are getting ready. The second beer we drink in complete silence, letting the alcohol to sink in a bit. Once that is done, the talking begins.

And this Tuesday is no different.

I`m sitting on the couch between the two men. I`m wearing lose grey jogging pants and a matching shirt. I bought these after work. My member isn't visible...much when it's not hard. I`m sure that, at some point, the guys will see it. Swan has a mind of his own.

"So..." Leroy begins after the second beer. "Tomorrow is the brat's b-day, hmm?

"He isn't a brat, Grumpy," I defend my kid.

"What is his present?" August changes the subject.

"A car. He wanted a Dodge for his 18th b-day, but Regina and I decided to surprise him earlier. The car is at Marco's."

"Regina has raised him well," the brunette man says.

"S-she didn't. It's coz the kid has good genes." the dwarf`s opinion of my wife will never change. He may bark a lot, but he doesn`t bite.

"No. She has raised my kid." I will always defend my spouse, no matter what. "She is the reason he is this...smart kid. Although he is too smart for his age."

"Nah, you are sayin' this only coz you are banging her."

_Yeah, I banged her today twice_, I think.

"You have no idea what bang it is." I`m helpless when my mind drifts off to these two moments from earlier that day. I still feel my wife`s tight grip around my hardness. I know that a boner cannot be avoided. Not with this kind of topic.

"She b-better be worthy," August words cause all eyes to go on him. He is a bit shocked because of Grumpy's disapproving gaze and I feel my eyes are about to pop out. "I-I meant, you stood up for her in front of the whole...everyone. You defended her with all you've got."

"What Woody here means is she better be good with her tongue after all you've done for her."

"Oh, she is. That woman is, wait for it..." I take a sip of her beer. "Legendary. That tongue of hers...the way she does this move with it..." I make strange movements with my hands keeping my beer in my left arm.

The two men are looking at me like their eyes are glue to my hands. They follow each movement until...

"What the hell is that, Blondie?" Leroy yells baffled at the sight before him. His eyes are on my manhood.

I follow his gaze and say, "Oh, this is Swan. Regina made it for me." I state like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Wh-what?" Grumpy asks.

"A who?" August asks.

I take a deep breath and update my friends.

"You see, Regina wanted a kid and somehow, that's yet to be figured out, her magic made me this."

"So, you have...a..." August points towards my crotch.

"Blondie's got junk," the dwarf elaborates causing everyone to burst into laugh.

We laugh hysterical until our bellies hurt and our eyes are watering. Though this may be fueled by the alcohol.

"So...this thing..." Grumpy's curiosity calms him enough to form a few words.

"Swan. His name is Swan."

"Oh..." Grumpy and August both pretend to be sorry but they still can't believe it. Although the big member in my pants keeps the reality still present.

"So...this is magical. How does it work?" The brunette man is puzzled by phenomenon.

"It works like a real one. Except, Swan gets hard whenever I think of Regina," I pride myself.

"So you have no problem getting it up? I'm jealous of you, Blondie."

"Don't be, Grumpy. The problem is getting it up all the time."

The both men snort in sync.

"I wish I had your problem," Grumpy mocks me.

"Ok, it works like a real one..." August begins to speak.

"Better, Woody," Grumpy interrupts him and takes a sip.

"Yeah. It works better than the real one. But how does it feel to be able to do it like the other half of the humanity?" apparently August wants to learn more.

"Um..." I close my eyes. Taking a deep breath I summon the last moment when I was inside of Regina. I exhale, "Wet and tight."

"How tight she is?" Grumpy asks.

"Very. You know I hadn't realized just how tight she is until I was able to fill her. Damn, I wanna be in her right now." My brain goes to that sweet moment on the desk earlier the same day. The magic is flowing in me feeding the erection.

"And w-what do you do when you are...you know," Leroy continues with his questioning.

"It's easy, Grumpy, I just call her and bam." I clasp earning astonishing gazes from my friends.

"You just call her and she takes it?" Due to his drinking state Leroy thinks that I`m telling him some sort of shenanigans.

"Oh, she takes it. All of it. All the way." I haven't felt this horny in a while. I`m not sure whether this appetite for Regina is caused by the magic that is controlling me lately or by the beer. _Probably by both,_ I conclude and take a sip from my bottle.

"I wish it was that easy for all of us," August speaks with sadness in his voice.

"Speak for yourself, Woody. I just can't believe the Evil Queen is that easy? Who would know?"

"Well, if we have to be honest, no one would have thought that she was going to marry a woman," August says.

"Yeah. And that woman happens to be the daughter of her enemies."

We continue to drink in silence while staring at the TV in front of us. I relax further in the couch and wish I can transport myself to Regina. Don`t get me wrong. I love my nights with these jackasses, but with the Sleeping Dragon awakened, this is becoming real torture. Can I go home for a quickie?

"I have a new question." Grumpy breaks the silence causing us to turn our heads towards him. "You are gay, right?"

I don`t like these kinds of questions. I`ve never seen myself as gay, bi, straight or whatever. I`m just Emma who likes women and men but now I want only Regina.

"I don't like labels, but for you I'll be bisexual," I answer with a smile wondering what is in Leroy's mind.

"C-currently you are...gay." The dwarf seems pretty sure of himself.

"Fine," I know better to argue against drunken Leroy. He loves to argue about everything with everyone.

"If you are gay...is the cock gay too?" The dwarf asks with a dramatic pause. August and I burst into laugh and are joined by Grumpy soon.

After a while I manage to mumble, "Wow, man, that's...uh...deep."

Leroy takes a sip and says with a shrug, "What can I say, I dig deep."

"I...I'm not sure." I have no clue besides I`m hard as rock and all coherent thoughts are long gone.

"I t-think," August joins in the conversion, "the cock will be gay...if you sleep with a man."

I have no answer. Why in the hell is this important?

"But if you sleep with a man now you won't be gay."

"I don't think one time makes you gay or straight, Grumpy." I say.

"Blondie, why don't you call the all-knowing witch?"

"I agree with Grumpy on this one." August backs up the dwarf.

"Thank you, Woody," the two men give each other a wide smile.

"Well," I consider my options. I put my right hand in my pants and stare in TV in front of me. I`m almost certain that they are looking to get me into trouble, but the idea is actually funny and I can`t think of a smart-ass response.

"Hello, Emma Bundy," Grumpy mocks me.

"Yeah...this thing really helps you think," I say. I think I look cool. At least Al Bundy did.

After a few moments I agree.

"I'll call her."

I leave my beer on the table and take my phone. I quickly dial Regina`s number and wait for her to pick up.

"Yes, dear?" Regina's voice invades my ears a little too strong. Or maybe I should stop drinking. Nah...

"Um...Regina..." I gather some courage. "I'm having an Al Bundy moment here. You know...with my hand in the pants...

"I just hope that _your_ hand is in your pants."

"Um..." I look down, "It is. Is the cock gay like me?" I decide to just blurt it out.

Silence. I gaze at the ceiling, then at the rest of the room waiting for Regina`s wrath.

"I don't know," her husky voice speaks in my ear and to me that sounds genuine.

I feel relaxed enough to tease.

"Would you...um...consider coming here and asking Swan yourself with that pretty and skillful mouth of yours?" I suggest, proud of myself, and receive thumb up from my friends. I smile back at them, but then my smile fades away. My face becomes dead serious.

"She hung up on me."

"That witch. I knew we shouldn't trust her." Grumpy fires and defends his name.

"Well, dear friends, we might have just brought back the Evil Queen in town again. It's not good that she did that." I flinch at the very thought of that happening. But with me, Swan shudders also. A sweet shiver of arousal runs through the member. I exhale deeply.

"She can't use magic, so we'll be good." Grumpy is too happy of the fact.

"That silence...I'm not getting laid tonight. Thank you very much."

"Anytime, Blondie," the older bearded man grins from ear to ear.

The rest of the night goes in the same pattern. We joke, we laugh, and we share. It`s funny because before I became friends with these two, I didn`t know that men actually talk and share about their love live when they get together. But they do. At least Grumpy and August.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Our three drunken heads turn to the wooden entrance wondering who the hell it could be.

August, being the owner of this place, stands up because he sees we don`t have any intention of getting up. Although we are very curious to find out who is it.

"Hurry up, Woody," Grumpy says.

He walks over the door and grabs the handle. Before he open the door he turns to myself and the dwarf only to see our waiting faces.

August opens the door and his mouth drops to the floor. Neither Grumpy, nor I can see who it is. We see August but the newcomer is standing behind the opened door.

"Female striper," I yell in anticipation. I even shift in my place to get more comfortable and Swan throbs in excitement.

Silence. August is still staring at the party crasher.

"The head striper from the Rabbit Hole," Grumpy says trying to guess.

August takes three steps backwards followed by the party crasher.

"Even better," Grumpy says when he sees them.

"Fuck me," I groan but the newcomer shakes their head.

"Great. I'll watch," the dwarf smiles.

"Let me just get the camera." August speaks finally up and runs for the equipment. "Don`t start before I'm back."


	12. Taming

**Dear Lord, I can't believe how many people follow and favorite this story. Thank you to all of you. That is why this chapter is so big. **

**Also thanks to your-arms-around-me for being my beta on this one.**

**Now about the last chapter. I know that Emma went too far in her talk with her buddies. That was my intention. Like I said to one of you 'In this fic Emma is like an average person expose to high level radiation of magic. And it's disarranging her.' I didn't like it as well, I certainly don't approve it but I thought it was the perfect example for how magic affects her. That's why small part of the chapter is in Emma's POV and the rest is in Regina's POV.**

**Regina is going to make magical surprise for Henry's b-day. Any ideas? I thought she could do some ray...I have no other ideas, please help me *looks at the screen with puppy eyes* **

**And don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Reviewer 200 and Follower 400 will get prompt from me. It could be about MI, Emma the Kitten (posted on tumblr) or any other idea you have. **

**I'll stop talking now. Enjoy.**

I walk down the empty street with my very drunk wife.

I try to grab her by the hand, but the blonde refuses. In the mist of her alcohol-induced haze, Emma has decided that she can walk on the line in the middle of the road. And she fails miserably. Her legs seem to have a mind of their own. They step everywhere but that white line.

_So cute_, I think, watching her struggling with the line. I can't help but wonder how in the hell this woman has such a strong grip on my heart. Even stronger than my mother's. How is possible for her to control me with one look or move? And I willingly surrender to her every time. I don't fight. It`s pointless. Even if I'm angry with her for something, ten minutes later I am melting in her embrace or under her gaze.

* * *

I went to August's apartment because she asked me to get her before midnight. She wanted to have some sleep because Henry's birthday promises to be long one. And I did it. August opened the door and his eyes went wide like he had just seen a ghost.

I was wearing a wine-colored dress with long sleeves and the ever-present high heels. It was cold night but I promised Emma that I would wear dresses as long as she has the magical appendage**.** If she could follow her promise, I should too. Although hers is more like a sacrifice.

Emma and Grumpy had been sitting on the couch. As soon as I stepped into the little apartment, Emma stood up and grinned from ear to ear. Leroy also smiled, which made me laugh. His smiling drunk face is the funniest thing ever.

Emma blurted, "Fuck me," and I looked down at her crotch. The hardness was very visible despite the loose clothes. The magic buzzing from the penis woke up my own magic, and I felt a shot of arousal going straight to my core.

That is the funny thing about our situation. My arousal is connected with Emma's through the magic. My own magic reacts instantly to my wife's. It's getting harder and harder for me to restrain myself from using it. But I had signed an agreement I had to follow. I cannot use it and I won't…unless someone needs me to.

"Come on, Emma. We are going home." I commanded, completely ignoring Grumpy and August`s pleas to come with us to watch and tape.

Emma agreed without hesitation, which provoked the two men to call her henpecked, but her face was saying that she couldn`t care any less.

"I'm always on top," she prided herself and I chuckled.

She even winked at the two men, indicating that she is going to be top again.

* * *

"Fuck," the blonde curses under her breath and I chuckle from behind her. "Not funny," she cuts me off by spinning around to face me. To make her point she raises her index finger.

But the sight makes me giggle even more.

"On the contrary, dear," I respond and watch in awe at how the blonde struggles to form a response.

Nothing comes from her gorgeous lips but a smile. She turns her steps in the direction of the house.

My eyes are trained on her ass. See, the word 'ass' for me is a little bit tactless to say the least. But living with Emma Swan for over five years does these inexplicable things to my vocabulary. Because she just has this ass that makes me...just...fuck.

"You know wh-what is missing in our household?" She asks as she slows down her pace to match mine.

"I didn't know something was missing."

"We need a dog," Emma states matter-of-factly.

I chuckle at my wife and answer, "Why, dear? We already have you."

Emma stops dead in her tracks. She takes my hand in hers and squeezes it. "Hey...I'm not a d-dog."

"On the contrary, dear. You have been looking at me like a dog looks at his bone ever since that dreadful night when you returned our child." I smirk in an Evil Queen fashion.

"Uh..." the blonde has to accept the truth.

She stops before me suddenly and I bump at her body. Her eyes are locked on mine in a staring contest that she will lose, no doubt. I know that at some point her eyes will drift down to my lips and she will kiss me.

There is a shadow of sadness in her eyes. She is trying to hide it behind the boozy look but it's evident for me because of our magical connection now. She has magic so we can have a child, but we are linked on more than one level. It's easier for me to read her emotions because I experience them with her.

"And things got a lot worse after I tasted you. Now I'm addicted."

"I knew I shouldn't have slept with you that night. That was my mistake. I should have listened to my mind."

"You couldn't hear your mind through your screaming." Emma says with pride and a beaming smile.

"Things got even worse when I married you. That was my next mistake," I tease, although my heart is melting from Emma's words.

"Things got worse when you made Swan. Now we are both addicted to him." My wife licks her lips, her eyes locking on mine just as I predicted.

"You-you are not getting any tonight. You are drunk, Emma." The magic swirling between us is so strong that I stutter. My heart wants her this very moment but my mind is stopping me. We are outside, Emma is drunk, and her magic can get out of control any minute now. It's best for us to just go home.

"Why? Are you afraid that I might get you pregnant?" Emma laughs at her own joke but seeing that I'm not she thinks I didn't get the joke. "Did you see what I did there? You..."

"Yes, Emma. I understood your joke. I just don't find it funny as you do because _I'm_ not drunk."

"You are no fun," Emma pouts, advancing towards me.

"I am." I step back but the blonde follows me closely, her eyes shifting from mine down to my lips. I'm so close to losing it.

"No, you are not."

"I am."

"Prove it," she says, leaving me completely stunned.

She has some idea I'm sure I won't like. Gods, what I just got myself into?

"How?" I ask, gulping.

"Have sex with me on the bench next to your tree in front of Town Hall."

"What?" I lean closer to her, not believing my ears.

"You heard me," she replies with a cocky grin placed on her face.

"Don't play hard to get. I know how soft you get when I get hard." With each word she get closer and closer to me, if that is even possible, and my body responds in an instant.

I try to fight the arousal under Emma's piercing gaze. Her eyes roam over my body as she takes a step forward, bumping her nose on mine. She parts her lips and exhales letting her hot breath to wash over me. She raises her right hand and cups my cheek, caressing it lightly. Her right thumb brushes over my bottom lip, pulling it down and exposing my teeth.

"Yes?" She asks as her eyes are on my lips.

I tilt my head a little and kiss her in response as she traps my bottom lip between both of hers. _God, this woman can suck like there is no tomorrow._She captures it with her teeth and pulls it roughly before releasing it. The next thing I know, she's pulling me into her body with her strong arms and her tongue is slipping through my lips when I part them enough to let out a moan. All my willpower melts against her skillful warm muscle. My ass is grabbed and smacked playfully as she leads me to some unknown location.

Actually I know where she is leading me. The bench under my apple tree across the street. That's why Emma proposed this. She saw the bench and her fuzzy mind decided it would be a great idea. It`s awful but I'm too in love and aroused to refuse.

It's hard to walk backwards while your wife's hands amuse themselves with your butt and her tongue plays with yours. It's _really_ tough to do all that in five-inch heels with your eyes closed and magic pumping through your veins instead of blood. _Fuck_.

Emma presses her hardness against my belly and groans, which sends another shot of arousal through my body. I can't hear anything except the noises she makes. It's as if all night, noises around us are deafened by the magic swirling in and between us. I know I should hear the wind blow, the leaves move, some birds sing, but all I hear are Emma's moans.

The back of my legs hit the bench. I try to stop so I can sit down without harming myself but Emma continues to push, not noticing we've arrived at our destination. I fall back and hit my back hissing at the pain. It is then that the blonde opens her eyes.

"You hurt?" She mumbles and I give her an eyebrow lift. "'Kay...I'll sit down and you'll s-sit on me...or Swan."

"You have to pull your ugly pants down if you want me to sit on him." I say giggling.

She reaches down for her sneakers but due to her drunken state she is unable to remove them while balancing on her other leg. The gravity beats her as her butt kisses the grass before the bench. _Shit_.

"Not funny," She pouts at my laugh as I slowly rise to my feet.

"Here, let me." I kneel before her and pull the two sneakers off. Then she gives me a hand so I can rise easier.

"Now sit," I utter in that voice that is almost like a purr.

She does what she's told.

"Good girl." I gloat.

"I-I am not..." Her voice dies slowly leaving the rest of the sentence to hang in the air.

I suppose it has something to do with me kneeling between her legs and stroking her hardness through her pants. The penis is hard as rock and I'm already dripping down my thigh.

Emma's eyes are locked on mine as I pull her pants down her long legs along with the underwear. I gulp audibly and lick my lips when I see the member resting peacefully on her lower abdomen. Brown eyes meet green orbs as my mouth gets closer to her hardness. I part my lips and Emma mirrors the action. I place a soft kiss somewhere in the middle before I dart my tongue out and lick slowly on its whole length. Eight inches feel like a mile when you deliberately tease. I can feel the magic that goes into Swan.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma screams, not caring if someone hears so late in the night.

I grab the penis and tilt it towards myself. The circles over its head with my wet tongue make her hips buck forward on their own accord. My wife throws her head back from the sensation. I feel her need to get in.

"I forgot to ask you something," I say, and since I don't receive any response, I think she hears a distant voice and decides to ignore it. I suppose that the tongue dancing around her cock is far more appealing. I replace the warm muscle with my hand as my lips brush over her left ear.

"Emma-a." I softly whisper her name and her eyes flit open.

She blinks few times, regaining her bearings, "Umm..."

"I have a question."

"Can you not with the questions right now?" She moans as my thumb caresses the head of her hardness.

"No," I state and stop all movements with my hand. I know it is not fair for me to tease her in this painful way, but still...I'm the Evil Queen.

"Okay. Just keep going."

"How does it feel to thrust in my mouth?" I resume my activity.

"What?" She takes a moment to gather her thoughts before answering, "Um...Not as good as licking and all the other things. It's...um...Just the visual, I guess, of a woman on her knees."

"Like I am now?" I ask while my hand continues with the slow strokes.

"Mhmm..." comes from pink lips. "But...um...Fuck. It's time for you to sit on me and stop with the talking." She grabs me by the hips quickly, digging her nails in my wine-colored dress. Emma wants me to straddle her so she pulls me up to her body. I spin around so my back is to her face.

Once she slides down the bench little, until her butt is on the edge, the blonde waits for me to step out of the space between her locked legs. Her hands lift my dress up exposing my naked butt. Heat is radiating from my core no doubt. The strange thing is that the magic from her cock feels almost like a vibration between my legs. I remember feeling the same thing before, but I don't recall when. I'm tabling it for later.

She steers the cock up and waits for me to slide down on it. The hardness enters me with no resistance, stretching me fully while I lower myself slowly, allowing myself to adjust to its size. Once I've taken all of it in, Emma grabs my hips and starts thrusting relentlessly.

"Fuck," my breath hitches in shock.

Her nails dig deeper into my exposed thighs. The magic is taking control over her and she's letting it win because her mind is not clear from the alcohol. The magic gets stronger and stronger. That augurs only troubles.

Suddenly the frantic thrusts stop completely and before I have the time to call her, she gets up and pulls out of me. Her hands spin me around and shove me onto the bench. The push is so strong that I fall backward with my left leg hanging from the bench, her following me. She takes her place between my legs and enters me, wasting no time. Her right leg is on the ground, supporting her thrusts. Emma's left hand is next to my head while her right is on my throat. Her eyes roam over my face and seconds later they start watering. My wife's hold is strong, but I still can breathe. It's almost like the rough games we play from time to time. Almost… but not the same.

"Emma," comes out of my mouth but nothing happens.

For a brief moment, I feel like I'm in the stables with Daniel, although this situation is very different. I'm trapped under my lover's body while she is thrusting in me.

"Emma," I repeat again and then add, "I love you."

And just like in the stables it works. I don't know if these words have any magical value but Emma stops thrusting in me and lifts her upper body leaving my throat at ease.

I draw long breaths in and out until I regain my normal breathing. My chest is red and I feel the teardrops falling from my wife's eyes on it, heavy against my flesh.

Utter terror and worry is written all over Emma's face. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly. She looks at her hands, not believing what they just did.

"I-I..."

She doesn't know why she did it, but I do. It is easy for the rookie to let the magic steer her actions. It's kind of liberating. And this moment feels like the moment after I signed the agreement to not ever use magic again. I was like an addict in a commune trying to survive. My body was craving magic, but I had to be strong. Emma was the only one beside me. She was my support, and now I have to be hers.

"The magic was controlling you," I state. She nods, crunching her eyebrows and shaking head. She doesn't approve her own behavior. "You felt some kind of raw emotion. Probably anger. That fueled the magic, multiplying it. You couldn't control it because of the alcohol."

She looks up at me and nods in agreement.

A cold breeze passes through our heated bodies, giving us chills. Silence falls over us as Emma stands up and puts her clothes back on. I, on the other hand, shift on the bench and pull my dress down to cover my butt.

"I was a jerk," she speaks up when she sits next to me. She is playing with her nails. A sign that there is more but she is afraid to tell me.

"You are most of the time. But what triggered you nearly choking me?"

"Just three beers..." Her voice stops and her face widens at the realization.

"Emma Swan, I am your wife. You can't talk to me with three-word sentences. I want an explanation for why you were nearly choking me that consists of more than three words." Snapping at her feels right.

"No, I..." her face is wrinkled as her mind is choosing the correct words. "Um...I had just three beers. And that's not enough for me to be that drunk, to lose control like that. So...you're right. I lost control of the magic because of the booze. If I didn't drink, I would have never said those things to Grumpy and August. I certainly wouldn't put my hands on your throat..."

"Wait...What did you say to them?"

"Um...Well, certain things I shouldn't have."

"Emma..."

"I talked about your tightness and your skills in bed. I said that, since Swan appeared, whenever I get hard I just have to call you and we'll do it. He called you easy… and I didn't disagree." Her mouth twitches in disgust at the words coming out. Her green eyes are locked on her hands.

"As much I'm flattered to be topic of your conversation, Emma, there are certain things that should remain between us. Think about that with your not drunken mind now."

And with that I stand up and walk away, leaving my wife behind. If I stay, things will escalate and the end will not be pretty. Her magic is starting to scare me and tomorrow is Henry's birthday, so calming down is the better option.

I know she has never had friends like August and Grumpy that help her with whatever she calls them for. I know that she likes being so close to a lot of people even if she doesn't admit it out loud.

* * *

I screwed up. Again. I know I shouldn't have done it, but now it's too late. The damage is done. And no amount of sorry will fix it. Actually I don't know what can fix it. Dirty talks with the guys are common, but never to this level. I have never shared that many details. I have always defended her in front of them. Tonight I crossed all the lines. And it's all because of this damn magic love meat whose sole purpose is to give us the best gift ever – a child. I don't know what to do now.

That is why I've been standing for the last ten minutes in the middle of the bedroom facing the bed, listening to Regina's uneven breathing. She is lying on the bed, dressed in her black satin nightgown that makes my package throb just from the thought of it. _Not now, Swan_, I tell him. Her back is to me. The lights are off.

I am not sure if I should lie down. Do I have the right?

"Tame your magic. I can't fall asleep with it cracking in the room," comes in a sharp commend from underneath the sheets.

"C-can I sleep in the bed?" I ask with unsteady voice.

After a few sobs she responds, "Not before you...tame your magic. I don't want...hard objects pressed against my back."

I can't help but smile at the last sentence. Now I just have to calm the pipe down. Let's see what I remember from the time when she did that. What was she saying? "Breathe in." I take a deep breath, deep enough to fill my lungs as I feel the magic moving inside of me. It's strongest in the penis. "Breathe out." I exhale until all of the air is out. The magic doesn't leave the body. It just...stops. But it is still present in the member. I guess he is the source because he has to create life. A few more rounds of inhale and exhale combined with the thought that all of this is for the greater cause. And it works. The magic is in me, but it's just like a tickle in my groins. Well, that's significantly better. It's not completely still because of Regina's own magic. It seems that both kinds of magic interact in a weird way and that is why we can feel each other's moods.

"Now, you can get in." Regina speaks, confirming my thoughts.

I strip quickly, folding the shirt and the pants and placing them on the chair next to my side of the bed. My socks go under it as I leave nothing but my boy shorts on.

* * *

Emma slides under the sheets wearing just her boxers. She presses her front to my back. I stay still.

She entered the room with her magic all over the place, just like her feelings. I felt she was sorry and ashamed. I was pissed at her and at the same time, scared. Her magic and mine, fueled by these emotions, are like a gas station waiting for a lighter to come and play with it.

I feel Emma's hard penis against the small of my back. She wraps her strong arms around me and buries her face in my brown locks. The move makes me more relaxed. I feel her lightly grinding her penis against my behind trying to ease some of the tension in it. But that's not how you relieve pressure. Now the magic in her is concentrated in the package, which means she is in control of it. _Good_.

I relax even more in her embrace pressing my body more to hers. I still have my suspicions that this might not work. That I might not get pregnant. The possibility that I might disappoint my wife still exists and never leaves my mind. What if I am not able?

"I know you are awake," her soft voice brings me back to the reality. "Something is troubling you. The sooner you tell me, the sooner you will fall asleep," her voice fills the room.

My heart clenches at the love in her words. I sense movement behind me, and before I know it, Emma is in front of me with a soft smile on her face, pushing the covers to her side of the bed which now is free.

"I'm listening."

"I went to Blue today. About the cloud," I say after few blinks of her eyes.

"Okay..."

"She said that it's not my magic that created Swan."

"Then what did?"

"Um...True Love, being the most powerful magic in all the worlds, has a mechanism to ensure that there are generations. She knows about couples, man and woman, that were barren but because they are each there's True Love they conceived a child."

"So...the cloud means you are pregnant, right?" the blonde's voice gets happier and cheering by the second.

"She is not sure because she has never come across two women as a couple."

"You are telling me that there were no lesbians in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Not that we knew of."

"You might be pregnant?"

"I have my doubts."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm pregnant then the member should be gone."

"He served his purpose."

"Yes but he is here."

"And ready for action," Emma smiles shyly which is a first for her. She has been always confident and cocky. But sometimes, mostly in this bed, the shy Emma comes out. The intimacy in this room still scares her from time to time. Me too.

"I see that."

"Regina, I'm genuinely sorry for what I did before. And what I said to my friends. It really was over the top. Even if the reason is the magic. I'm so sorry." Her little rant is beyond adorable. It is sincere.

"I know, Emma. It takes you longer to form your emotions into words. But it's working." I reach over to cup her cheek and wipe the tears. She looks at me like the little lost child that I know still lives in her. And that makes me love her even more.

"I love you, Regina." She mouths and kisses my palm. Her eyes close as a sign that she is enjoying the touch.

"Show me," I whisper before launch myself on her, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss that makes my head spin quickly.

She rolls us over and places herself between my parted legs. I let out a throaty moan when her tongue connects with mine. I want it somewhere else. I pat her on the shoulders with my hands and she gets the hint.

Emma descends my body, placing open-mouthed kisses on random spots and I close my eyes. The first spot where she spends more time is my breasts. She takes my hard right nipple between her lips and sucks on it until I arch my back off the bed and into her mouth. My heartbeat speeds as my arousal grows stronger with each second. She moves over to the left one, paying it the same amount of attention. The blonde releases it with a pop and I relax on the mattress.

I feel the magic all around us. I open my eyes, half expecting to see that pink-purple cloud again, but nothing. Just Emma's tongue leaving a wet trail down my heated abs. She stops just before my pelvis to look up at my eyes. It takes all my willpower not to come before she even touches me down there.

Instead of doing that, she sits up on her knees and takes my right leg with her hands. One of her hands is holding the leg and the other is caressing it. The feather-like touch is followed by expert tongue and goes up. Just before it reaches to my throbbing center she drops the leg like something unneeded, electing a growl from me.

"You have another leg. I don't want it to feel neglected," is her response to my death glare.

She repeats the same actions with my left leg. Then my wife reaches my now aching center and pauses again. I prop myself on my elbows, waiting for her next move. She lies down between my legs, ensconcing herself. Her legs are bent at the knees and crossed at the ankles. Her arms go around my thighs until they rest on my lower abdomen. My breath hitches.

"Oh, heaven..." I manage to murmur before her warm tongue takes a long lick on my swollen lips, gathering my arousal in the process. It retreats, but not before spinning around my clit and covering it with my wetness. The sensation leaves me breathless, and the entire world disappears somewhere in the back of my mind as I fall on the bed. For a few seconds, she does nothing. My eyes are closed, and I decide to leave them that way. Turning off my sight, the anticipation of her next move is such a turn on for me.

The hot muscle returns to start circling around my hard bundle of nerves as her hands snake down as far as they can, and massage my lips. I can hear my own heartbeat in my ears. The heat from my center disperses to every part of my body. I tangle my fingers in her blonde mane, tugging her more toward me.

Emma moves down my slit and then back up to the top, and all I can comprehend is that I'll come in a matter of minutes. Each stroke is harder than the previous one, in sync with my building climax. She palms my breasts and starts playing with them. Emma takes my nipples between her second and third fingers, kneading the mounds and sending wave after wave of arousal to my already dripping core.

Typical Emma Swan. Making me a pathetic ball of screams and curses coming from an overheated body that writhes underneath her. And all of that because of her tongue's firm movements.

If I could see her now I'm sure I'd find her grinning from ear to ear.

I open my eyes and see the cloud again. I prop myself on my elbows and look down at her. Our eyes meet and before I can bring up the subject of the cloud, the orgasm takes over my brain, causing it to nearly short circuit. My whole body goes slack on the bed as I explode in her mouth. Sparks light somewhere behind my eyes. Emma drinks all of me, easing me from my high until my body is fully relaxed.

She climbs up my body, relaxing her weight on me, Swan pressing hard against my pelvis. She starts giggling. It takes me few seconds before I can open my eyes and focus on her face before me.

"What?" I ask with my voice still hoarse.

"Did I just make you a baby with only my tongue?" She looks at the cloud in the room.

I feel the same vibration that I felt when I was sliding down Swan on the bench earlier. I glance at my wife's boy shorts and it's coming from there. Now I understand why it was familiar. I felt the same vibration back at the station when the cloud first appeared.

I glance at the room and see it fading away.

"Enter me now," I command ignoring my wife's dumbfounded face.

"What?" Emma almost shrieks and watches as I reach down her pants.

"We don't have time. Quickly before it disappears." I try to pull the boxers down but she doesn't budge.

"The cloud? Why?"

"Emma, enter me and start thrusting. Then we'll talk."

And she obeys this time. She takes off the underwear in a flash and hovers over me on all fours, placing her hand on the both sides of my head. Emma penetrates me slowly reveling the sensation.

"Faster," I gasp.

The thrusts speed up and the cloud is bright again. I knew it. It is connecting to the thrust and the vibrations.

I grab my wife's face and kiss her hard. She lowers herself on her left elbow and her right hand goes to my ass and squeezes it playfully. I cross my legs behind her butt, bringing her further into me.

Emma pushes a few tresses off my face while the kiss and the thrusts never stop. I drag my nails down her bare back and she growls in my mouth. On my way up, I dig my nails in enough to leave red mark. She is mine and mine only.

My second orgasm approaches faster this time.

"Harder," I murmur breaking the kiss for a moment.

She uses the pause to say, "Oh, God, Regina..." but I cut her off, crushing her lips with mine.

The vibrations are stronger now, and Emma's thrusts become more and more frantic. I drop my legs on bed and dig nails in her butt cheeks and she comes with inhuman growl.

"Fuck,"

Her body shakes cause me to topple over the edge seconds later.

"Fuck." My growl is much like hers.

Finally she crashes on top of me. Our panting eventually becomes unified.

I open my right eye and see that the cloud is gone.

Smiling to myself, I use my hand to pull the covers on top of us. With a little help from my wife, our bodies are under the sheets and ready to relax.

"I love you, Emma." I kiss her golden mane.

"I love you, Regina." She kisses the spot over my heart.

**A/N: My emotions were all over the place writing this one. This is my favorite one. I just love it. You? **


	13. I got you baby

**Hello again! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and everything else. I bench all of you.**

**The prompts for the 200th reviewer and 400th follower will be in the next chapter. They fit with the plot there. So for now you have SQ sexy times, a little fluff, an awkward moment and Henry.**

**So, before you start reading you can go to** watch?v=Nh7ImLf40L0 **and play it from 0:52 to get into the mood.**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts on the way out!**

"I got you, babe. I got you, baby."

The Queen in my arms starts shifting at the first notes of the new alarm song I chose yesterday. Her butt grinds deliciously against my member, waking it up, and I wanna stay here for the rest of the day.

I bring my lips to her ears and sing the lyrics.

"I got flowers in the spring. I got you to wear my ring."

Regina turns in my hands in time to start sing, "And when I'm sad you're a clown. And if I get scared you're always around."

_Damn, this woman has a voice of an angel._

The next lines we sing together, grinning like lovesick idiots, "So let them say your hair's too long, 'cause I don't care. With you I can't go wrong. Then put your little hand in mine. There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb, babe. I got you, babe. I got you, babe."

Regina's right leg goes over my thigh bringing her closer to me.

"Good morning, babe," her voice barely audible with her lips hovering over mine and her hips moving. She has a morning agenda that is very obvious.

"Mornin', babe," I manage to reply with my still sleepy voice.

"You know what would make the morning even better?" She purrs in my ear, and I would take her right away if my body didn't feel so heavy. _Damn, this magic_.

"I wanna sleep...tired..." my voice goes lower and lower as I'm about to drift off to Dreamland again.

"Bu I'm not tired and I most definitely don't want to sleep."

And to prove her point my lovely wife flips us over so she can straddle me. The magic starts to wake up before me.

"See? Better. And Swan is also awake. So two against one, I win." She speaks with this cheery voice and claps her hands. Her hips move her naked core up and down my length that is still hidden in my boy shorts. The friction is far too delicious to be ignored.

"If you stop grinning on him maybe he'll get a say in this." My eyes are still closed but the sensations from Regina's movements keep me awake. _No sleep, Swan_.

Regina's full lips meet mine in a passionate kiss that make my head spin in record time.

Strangely I find myself not responding to the kiss fully. I'm not even that aroused. Physically I am more than ready but then again the magic runs in my penis as blood so it's safe to say that it is not my arousal. Mentally I am scared. I might lose control again and this time it could have more severe consequences. I don't want to hurt her, and I have no idea how to proceed.

Regina detaches our lips and pulls back enough to meet my eyes.

"What?" she asks.

I forgot that the magical bond we have now allow us to feel each other's moods. I gulp and answer her truthfully, "I..."

"Oh, we are having morning sex, Emma." She lifts her right eyebrow and tilts her head. "I know that something is troubling you. So you better start talking because I'm not leaving this room without my morning orgasm and I won't settle for mediocre." Her voice leaves no room for protest.

There was no going back from it now.

"I-I am scared. I don't wanna...lose control again," I mumble as I try to explain it to her the best way I can. Good thing is that she actually gets me. She is the first person in my life that really gets my half sentences. Snow has trouble with them sometimes but Regina never does. Because she is the same as me.

"Look, I know what is like to fight with magic," her voice is soft like a caress and it makes my heart melt. Her hands roam all over my front and her eyes follow every movement. "I've been fighting with magic ever since I signed the agreement over five years ago. You were there for me. Now I'm here for you. The roles are reversed."

She cups my breast and massages them electing a moan from me.

"The one thing I will keep reminding you, for the rest of our life as a married couple, Emma, would be..." she stops her ministrations. Our eyes meet. "I'm always here," her right palm settles over my heart as she whispers, "with you."

She leans down and we kiss almost like the first time over five years ago. We pour all of our feeling into this kiss. Electricity runs through my body when Regina runs her tongue across my lips asking for permission. I give it to her gladly in an instant. Her hips grind against me again in earnest, led by her arousal. But I need more contact now. The boy shorts start to tease my hard and sensitive skin not in a good way.

Though I don't mind her movements at all because I'm already hard for her with my magic slowly increasing at every pass her hips make. This is one of the things I don't like in our current situation. I'm like Speedy Gonzales of erections leaving Regina far behind like the wolf from the cartoon. I like a foreplay that builds both of our arousals. I like to move in sync with her not to start from the middle of the race. Well, it's not a race but...

All thoughts vanish as my right ear is been sucked on. _Oh, God_. A powerful pulse run from my junk and spreads inside the rest of my body. When she separated our lips and moved there will remain a mystery for me.

"Emma..." a hot breath caresses my earlobe.

"Uh..." I can't even ask 'What?'.

"Take off your undies," comes as a low husky, dripping with lust. Thank God the sentence wasn't longer coz I've might finish before we even began. The things that woman does with her voice are just..._Fuck_.

She moves off of me leaving me space to obey to her command and I immediately miss her warmth. The magic is swirling around as almost like the cloud. The difference is that we can't see the magic. We just feel it. The peak is in my member probably because it has to create life.

The shorts fly in unknown direction across the room followed closely by Regina's thingy that she likes to call 'nightgown'. I've seen such clothing and they really make you want sleep when you look at them. Regina's thingy evokes dirty thoughts effectively deflecting me from sleep.

Once she is naked I lie down and rest my head on my pillow while my wife straddles me and resume her grinding on me. Her wetness spreads all over me and creates a delicious friction. I raise myself grabbing her thin waist with eager hand and take one of her hard nipples in my mouth sucking in it a little before releasing it with a pop. She groans and entangles her fingers in my hair, pulling me against her other nipple. I smile and pay the same amount attention to the other one.

She stops her hips movements only to take my pulsating meat love and steers her awaiting opening over it. I lower my gaze and watch in owe the way she takes me all the way in. Her velvet skin envelopes me inch by inch. Six, seven, eight, dead end. I hit the bottom and we both gasp at the powerful sensation.

I can feel the magic around us becoming more like a soft veil. It rounds us and separates us from the rest of the world. It's like our magical bubble.

Regina pushes me towards the pillow again in a silent order to stay there and enjoy the ride. She starts sliding up and down my length gradually building rhythm that corresponds to her arousal. Her hands grab my breasts, using them as handles. Her own boobs bounce in time with her thrusts. Her hair swings back and forth.

From where I am it looks like a fucking hot goddess is using me and my body and which is fine by me. She makes circles with her hips creating whole bunch of new sensations for me.

I lift my upper body and wrap my hand around Regina's waist.

"Lean back," I command her.

She looks at me with eyes full of worry.

"Trust me. It will be great." If I am right it will be earthshattering.

She nods and leans back with her hand outstretched behind her. My grip tightens as I feel her letting her body fall backwards. Her hands are supporting her body weight as I bring her legs on both of my sides. So now she is sitting on all fours with her back to the mattress. I start thrusting in her slowly so she could become accustom to the new angle. Her face frowns at the beginning but few moments later she relaxes. It's hot for as long as you can maintain it.

But the thing with our lovemaking is that we need to be as close as possible. I don't know why that is really but the more skin contact the better. It's been this way since that first time over five years ago. We make a position that has less contact just for the fun of it and someone feels the urge to be close again quickly changing it.

This time it is me. I pull out of Regina gradually leaving her frustrated as she throws me a death glare. Before she can do something else I grab her and spin her so she can face the headboard on all fours. I plunge in her as deep as I can. We both gasp and I thrust in a steady pace that will topple us over the edge pretty soon.

The sight in front of me is just breathtaking. Regina's butt absorbs every push in and it calls me to smack it.

"Fuck," comes out from my lips. The smacking and the steady pace are bringing me dangerously close to the climax as I feel my magical penis pulsating from the arousal.

I tear my eyes from her butt. My green orbs move up her spine line followed by my hands. I reach her shoulders, grab them and speed the thrust. This way she can't go anywhere. I lean forward pressing my front to her back as velvet walls clamp down around me. My hand goes to her clit circling around it. And that's all it takes for Regina to come all over me with my name on her lips.

"Emma..." is all need to hear to explode in her, filling her with my release.

My head falls on her back as I pant against her skin feeling her uneven breathing. The magic is still buzzing in me but fading away gradually.

Coming from down from our high is usually a slow process, which this time is interrupted by our son bursting. I look at him in shock and pull the covers over me as I slide out of Regina. She grabs some sheet to cover herself.

There are few second of awkward silence that fills the room. Regina and I don't know what to say while Henry is trying to close his mouth. I'm not sure how much he saw.

The kid closes to the door leaving us dumbfound. I eye my wife but I'm still unable to form coherent thoughts. I still feel a hint of arousal in my junk. Regina's chest is red both from our activities and our son's entrance. He gets his bad timing from me.

"Is it okay to wish him happy birthday?" I ask. The brunette tries to throw me a death glare but laughs instead. I join her as I fall backward on the bed. I hide my face with my hands and feel a shift in the bed.

When I open my eyes and focus on her, Regina is wrapping her robe around her naked body. She turns to me, "Get up. We need to talk to him. Now."

How she manages to recover from that climax so quickly shall remain secret for me. Maybe because she has been mother longer than me. Maybe because her maternal instinct is better and stronger than mine.

"Okay." I agree with her and leave the comfort of the bed. I dress my clothes from last night and I am ready to face my next lesson for parents from Regina Mills.

Regina knocks on the boy's door, "Henry, can we come in?" She asks hesitantly almost as if he didn't just see us naked.

"Yes," comes out from the other side of the door.

She enters with caution as I follow her, my front pressed against her back. I hide behind her because my junk is still hard. The magic in me is not still maybe from the excitement. I know I need to calm down and Swan will be in his normal size but I'm too afraid of this conversation. I don't know how to handle 'the talk' so...Fuck, cooling down.

Henry is sitting on his bed with his back pressed against the headboard. He looks at us with questioning eyes and pursed lips. _Oh, this is going to be hard_.

Regina clears her throat as if that could ease the tension.

"What did you see, Henry?" She asks trying to sound calm.

"I saw that Ma has a penis which is absurd because only boys have that."

His words leave me wonderstruck. I forgot that he is not the eleven year old boy who dragged me into his life. He is sixteen now and the hormones are going wild in his body. Much like my magic now. I see that Regina has the same troubles. When did our boy grow up to this almost-man? Time flies so fast.

"Henry," I step in front of Regina fully aware that my hardness is visible. The boy throws it a quick disgusted glare before returning his brown eyes on mine. Okay, Emma, you can do it. You talk to him about everything. He is your best buddy. Talk to him like you normally do and everything will go smooth. "You are right. Only guys have penis. I-I have one because...um...You know that your Mom and I are each others' True Loves, right?"

The boy looks at Regina and nods. She takes my hand in hers and helps me holding his gaze, "True Love, being the most powerful magic of all, can give each couple what they are missing and longing for. In our case it will give us a child."

"That is why I have it. Two women can't get pregnant from each other so...um...The magic gave me this."

Our boy remained silent with his eyes on us. He was clearly trying to process this new weird information. He sits cross-legged and looks up at us again. He opens his mouth to speak several times but closes it almost the same second. He looks down at his intertwined hands.

"So this penis is like mine?" comes out from him finally.

I heave a sigh of relief. I walk toward the bed and pull the chair from his desk to sit on as Regina places herself on the edge of the bed.

"Well," I pause to form the right respond. "It works like real. It feels like real but for me it is an addition that will give me a child with your mother."

"But why you? Why you get to have it?"

"That is a great question, Henry, to which I have no response at all." I shake my head.

"I suppose," Regina cuts into the talk, "there is a mechanism for this. Maybe it has a way to understand that Emma has already had a child and it is my time to have one. Plus my biological clock is ticking and we have talked about expanding our family for a while now."

She looks at me smiling and I return it.

"So basically you two talked about having another child...and now Ma has a penis to make one." He knits his eyebrows at the absurdity of our reality.

"You can say that." I share the same look as his. It really is outrageous.

"Why?" he shrieks startling us. "Just when things came this close," his index and thumb came together to show the distance he was talking about, "to being _normal_ in our crazy definition of the word. And then this happens. This is freaking insanity that could only happen to _me_ on _my_birthday." He exhales deeply and shakes his head.

"Henry, it is crazy for us too," Regina assures him.

"Yeah? But you didn't saw your parents having sex on your birthday, did you?"

"It's not like it's your first time." I want to help but Regina poked my ribs and throws me a 'Not helping' look.

"It's not but its grosser coz you are a woman with a penis and she is a woman and it's...You know what? Next time you should leave 'Don't disturb' sign."

"You know what?" I counter. "Next time you should knock."

"Well, now we know where he got his bursting-in habit." Regina speaks her smartass comment with her devilish smirk and raised eyebrows.

We share a good laugh at the sentence. I love how we still banter about small things and how we can laugh over our mistakes, flaws and even our past. It was hard working on this path but we managed. In our crazy, not normal, out of this world way we did it. We got our happy ending.

"I think you should reenter my room so we can restart the day," Henry suggests waving his hand at us as a sigh to do it.

"I won't do it. Let..." I speak but our son interrupts me.

"Coz you have a boner."

"Henry," Regina scowls at him.

"What? It's true."

"It's true, Regina." I back him up.

My wife is not amused and can't agree with us but two against one. I win. I won't say that out loud though.

"How long it will exist?" The curious boy in him asks.

"Until your mother gets pregnant." I explain the truth to him.

"So you will have it until mom gets pregnant?"

"Henry..." Regina shrieks clearly scandalized by our son's words.

"Oh, come on, Mom. I know all about sex."

"You do?" Regina and I both looked at him with horror.

"How?" I recover faster.

"You know I have biology in school, right? Plus I'm sixteen. Not some little eleven year old boy who drags his fairytale book with him all day."

We did forget about that. We still think of him as that boy that dragged me here and talked about that book all day. Time really flies, as much as we don't like it. Henry is grown into handsome and tall teenager that doesn't need picking up from school anymore. He makes his own hot chocolate now and even knows how to make fries. I do, too. He barely needs our help for his homework. And I'm expecting him to start shaving soon. Which Regina doesn't coz 'My baby boy is not there.' She told me so, more like growled, when I mentioned it.

"We do, Henry. But for us you will always be our little boy." I smile at him.

"Yep. Little boy that has birthday today," he reminds us how the day should have started.

"Happy birthday, Henry." Regina braces herself faster and hugs the boy. He returns the hug as she barriers her face in his neck. "I wish you all the best, my dear child."

Her voice breaks at the final words and she starts sobbing. Henry's eyes and mine water too. He looks at me and I nod him. He gets the hint and rubs his hands on his mother's back.

The only thing that can make me happier is a positive pregnancy test.

"I don't have anything to wear," I whine from inside the walk-in closet in our bedroom.

The talk with Henry after he saw Swan went better than I expected. I was ready for a disaster. But it turned out that our boy is smart and understanding. Much like Regina and me.

I realize that the whining makes me sound like my wife and all the other mall bitches that have thousands of dresses and are still unsatisfied when they open the closet. I am not like that. I really don't have anything that can fit me with this huge budge that forms tent in my shorts.

I hear Regina's giggle from inside the bathroom.

"Don't laugh and come and help me," I whimper.

I stand in the walk-in closet with the denim pulled up half my ass when my wife appears with her red towel wrapped around her amazing body.

"Fuck this shit," I throw my arms in sign of defeat. "I'm outta here." I want to do one of those grand exits but my legs half dressed in jeans make too small steps for my liking. I feel like a turtle walking out of...somewhere. I get even more frustrated by the speed and stumble. Judging by my wife's laughter my fall is not graceful at all. I wiggle and spin until I'm on my back and I can see Regina chuckling and trying to hold the towel to her body.

"Not funny," I fidget my legs freeing them from the jeans.

"It is...Emma. You should...see yourself." She says still giggling while I rise up.

She stops laughing when I stand just before her and our eyes lock. She bites her lower lip.

Without any warning I grab her by the waist and throw her on the bed. She lands on it with 'Oomph' on her lips and the towel reveals part of her front.

"No," she tries to stop me but I launch myself on her like a bear on a pray. My hands go just under her ribs and tickle her.

"Now, that's funny, Regina." I say as I watch her struggle with me.

"Y-yes..." comes out from her lips.

Our laughter echoes in the bedroom. The teasing continues for quite a while. All thoughts of getting ready for the birthday vaporize.


	14. Surprise

**Hey, here is the new chapter. BellaMioneBlack (200th reviewer) and UponYourCrown (400th follower) this one is especially for you. I hope you like what I have done with your prompts.**

**Enjoy!**

Regina had left to go to Snow's new house and help her with decoration and food over five hours ago. She dressed casually, not wanting to ruin her dress for the party, which she took in a bag to put on later when everything is ready. My wife didn't show it to me. "It is a surprise," she said. So that means it's a new one that will make my magic run all over the place… On our kid's birthday.

I'm dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. It is the one thing from my own closet that I can wear with the budge in my pants, and it doesn't show much. If it's calm. Which is going to be a problem coz of Regina.

I knock on Henry's door to see if he is ready.

"Hey, kid, can I come in?"

"Sure, Ma. What's up?" He is buttoning his shirt.

Green shirt with simple blue jeans is his choice of attire. It's actually cute on him. I can't believe my boy turns 16 today.

"It's almost time for us to go and...uh...I wanted to see if you are okay after...um...what you saw." I take hesitant steps further in his room.

"Well, I'm already scarred for life, so..." We both chuckle.

"You okay with what you saw?" I don't know why I am asking him again. I just want to be sure I guess. I'm his best friend and I don't want to lose that because of one incident.

"Not _okay_ okay but...um...I guess it makes sense. I mean you are each other's True Loves. It is magic and connects with Mom's magic and gives you what you can't have without it - a child."

"Yeah..." I agree and smile at our kid's cleverness.

"So is it better to have penis or not?" He asks me out of the blue.

My eyes wide open and my eyebrow shot up. Our conversations are very open, but this... Seeing that he is waiting for my answer and reminding myself that our son is sixteen, I respond with the best of my abilities.

"Um...I don't know if it is better, but it's different. I...It feels like an attachment but it is still part of my body. I don't know. It's weird." I shrug and sit on his bed watching him as he brushes his hair.

"Try living with one permanently."

"No, thanks, kid. The troubles it's getting me into are too much for me."

"The anger problem, right?"

"How..."

"Ma, I'm sixteen." He arches a brow just like Regina. "'Sides I knew Mom's problems from before. And it _is_ magic, so I'm assuming you have the same troubles."

"God, when did you become so smart ass?"

"I was raised by the Evil Queen. She had and still has high demands," he states.

It's funny how all of the past is now material for jokes. Sure it stings us sometimes but it's treated as the past. We were different back then, we did bad things and now we are all fine with that. To some degree, we have accepted it.

"Don't I know it?" I hug our boy and kiss his head. "But we love her for that, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Life could never be boring with this family."

"Sometimes I swear the nurses switched you with some other kid."

"No, Ma. I was just raised by smart person."

"Yeah." I'm pretty sure he actually meant I'm dumb, but I'll let it pass today.

I release him from my bear hug and wait for him to say what's on his mind. He gets that look much like Regina when he is about to ask about what is troubling him.

"So...I want to ask something, too."

Here it is.

"Shoot."

"Can you control it...I mean...um...you know."

For the smart boy he is he has issues with referring to these kind of topics. Thank God he has someone to talk to. I didn't.

"Can I control the erections?" I receive a nod. "No." I answer truly but our son's face falls.

"I mean that my penis is magical and I'm pretty sure if we dissect it there will be no blood. I get one every time I think of your mother. The magic in it connects with hers. Yours is different." I see him relaxing at my answer. "Haven't you talked with David about this?"

"I have...but um..." he looks at me, "Don't tell him that but...You are a lot cooler to talk to."

"All the Prince Charming talk, right?" I add and he nods.

"It's sickening sometimes."

"Too corny," I add again.

"I have trouble with it..." Henry tilts his head down implying that he is talking about his penis. "It..." he scratches his head.

"It raises, causing you embarrassing situations." My son nods in agreement, and I continue. "Look, I don't know exactly how this works or if it's possible to control it, but I will tell you what I do."

Henry smiles at me, thankful for the understanding, and concentrates on my words.

"Mine can be caused not only by thoughts of your Mom. It can be triggered by anger because of the magic. So when I feel the anger building inside of me, I have to redirect my thoughts. And it disappears. Maybe...you should steer your thoughts in moments like that. I-I guess. Does that help you?" I ask, unsure of whether or not I was any aid.

Henry looks at the door, lost in processing my words. After few moments, he looks up at me.

"Yeah...Actually, yeah. Thanks, Ma." He wraps his big arms around me and squeezes gently.

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you too."

* * *

I park my Bug in front of my mother's house almost ten minutes later. It is 5:55. Just when I am supposed to come with Henry.

The moment we enter the house, a wave of people passes before me, taking Henry with them. He's the center of the attention, and I am glad for that. He has been through enough and deserves people to love him like that.

It is still surprising for me that Storybrooke is now one big family. Sure there are the occasional fights during town meetings, but it's nothing compared to what was over five years ago when the curse was freshly broken and we were trying to put our thoughts in order.

My train of thought is cut off by magic. I fucking sense magic floating around me, and that means only one thing. I tilt my head to the right where I feel the magic the most and see a swinging door and brunette disappearing behind it.

_This is the kitchen_, I conclude after opening the door. It is all white with little black elements here and there, and Regina's hovering over the sink.

Even with her back to me I could guess her dress. It is wine-colored with a ribbon over her chest. I thought the dress would be new, but I was wrong. Not that I am complaining.

"Is there a present for me under that ribbon," I ask, walking slowly towards my wife, the magic inside of me waking up in the process. There is some strange tension in the air but I guess it's because Regina has used magic for the set up.

"No," she responds before turning to me. "There is nothing underneath it," she smirks seductively and Swan is so ready for her.

I devour the remaining distance between us, pressing my hardness against her belly, claiming her lips hungrily, and tangling my fingers in her hair. She tastes different now. New lipstick? The moment our tongues brush the realization hit me. _Fuck_... I detach myself from the lips, the mouth and the body in an instant putting a safe distance.

"Emma Swan!" I hear the very angry Evil Queen behind me.

"Regina." I look at my wife still stepping away from her sister.

"Reina!" Regina screams at her with anger.

"Regina." The twin smirks proudly.

"Reina." I look back at the brunette I was just kissing. Well, it wasn't kissing just a...

"Emma," she beams at me, stopping all my thoughts.

"Reina, this is highly inappropriate." My mother's voice echoes in the kitchen, adding more embarrassment to my situation.

Now I wanna go and hide in the rabbit hole.

"Snow." Reina smiles at my mother with her sick smirk. It's not like Regina's winning, sexy, and evil one.

"Reina, why are you dressed like that?" Regina asks.

"I like that dress."

"Change back this instant," the former Queen orders.

"Why don't you change?" Her sister teases.

The fights between them have always included magic, and I fear what that might do to mine, which I can barely manage to control in the first place.

"Where the hell are the appetizers I sent you for, Regina and Snow?" My grandmother Eva storms in the kitchen, dressed in black suit and carrying an empty plate.

"Oh, I see the appetizer is in Emma's pants," she says calmly like nothing much is happening.

"Mother!" Snow shrieks.

"She knows?" I question while Eva takes a bite from one of the plates.

"Snow told me."

"Mom,_ why_?" I ask but I'm not very sure I wanna hear it.

"I love this family." Reina smirks at the sight before her.

"The more important question is why your tongue was in my sister's mouth?" Regina brings up the topic that I hoped would be avoided. Zero chance.

"Yes, that's more important," Eva agrees with my wife and waits for the fight.

"I was..." I start fully aware that I have no excuse.

"We were about to do that when you rudely interrupted us." Reina explains.

"I sensed magic and I..." The rest of my explanation dies because of pulsating member is painfully testing the suit. Regina's angry magic floats freely in the kitchen, and combined with Reina's, which is very similar, is making my magical member grow even more in the most unpleasant way.

In vain, I take a deep breath to reduce my arousal. "I just had to get used to your magic. I can't separate yours from hers. I can barely distinguish your appearances, let alone your magic."

"She has a point." Eva reasons. Snow nods.

"That is not excuse." Regina raises her hand with palm facing me and effectively stopping me. "You have to be able to..."

"I sensed her a second before you came in."

"You should be able..."

"Calm the fuck down, Regina."

"Don't try to fucking controlling me. You know what? Fuck you." Regina has had enough of it. Thinking about her son's birthday and not making any more scenes, she storms out of the kitchen.

"You already did that." I scream at my retrieving wife. At the same time I run after her leaving Reina and the others behind.

In the foyer I pass by Maleficent drinking her margarita.

"Sexually frustrated woman," she teases me.

"She is not," I say to defend my ego. But that should not be bothering me know.

Regina leaves the house, and I follow her closely, finally taking in what she is wearing. A short black dress that fits her body like a glove. _Swan, stay down boy_. Although it's hard as rock and I think that it could actually explode any second now. It is hard to walk fast with the hardness and not stumbling.

My wife reaches the Bug and stops before the car. She turns to me with darkened, lusty eyes.

"Get in and fuck me," she orders with low, dangerous voice and opens the door.

I gulp and stand there like a statue. Is this really happening? Regina Mills wants to fuck in the backseat of my car in the middle of our son's birthday party.

Without waiting for me to respond, she gets in the car and sits on the backseat, "Hurry up. I have to do a magic show in a bit." She is in such a hurry that she gathers her dress around her waist so I can see how ready she is for me.

Holy fuck.

I shake my head and get out of the trance I was in. In a flash I am in the car, closing the door and getting between Regina's legs. She wraps them around me and tightens the grips while we kiss hungrily.

"It's...your...fault anyway," she says between kisses.

"Why?" I pull back enough to meet her eyes.

In respond she grinds herself on me, "Your magic, you idiot."

Her left hand snakes between us and opens my zipper, "You are hard, I'm horny. You get it?"

The cold hand comes into contact with my penis making me whine at the feeling.

"I'll take that as a yes," she says, and the next thing I know, I'm thrusting inside of her wildly.

My forehead is pressed against her, allowing our breaths to mingle. My hands are on both her sides while hers are locked behind my head.

The animal in me is awakened. It feels like last night on the bench. The magic is filling the car, fueled mainly by Regina's anger, so I try to focus on the arousal and my hips' movements. Everything else should go in the back of my mind if I don't want to repeat last night.

I think I am successful because my orgasm starts building really fast, and my wife is not far behind. Her walls start contracting around me like we are in sync.

Suddenly we heard bark and someone scratching on the car's window. Startled by the sounds coming from outside the car and turn only to see Pongo propped on the car barking at us.

The dog scares the shit out of my and the next thing I know am jumping backwards, pulling out of Regina and hitting my back at something edgy which I suspect is the handbrake and my head at what I presume to be the dashboard just under the radio.

"Emma, the car..." I hear Regina's voice and sense that we are moving.

"Shit."

"Turn around and hit the brake."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the guide to surviving being caught having sex by Jiminy Cricket's dog, written by the Evil Queen. If my head and back didn't hurt so much I would have laugh. Instead I follow the instructions neatly. I move my head enough to see where the brake pedal is and reach towards it with my hand. I put a little more force in the push and the car stops, but not before crashing into something.

"Great. You hit my car. You couldn't push the pedal sooner, could you?" Regina yells at me and gets out of the car in a flash leaving me to just lie here.

"Fucking great," I whisper to myself.

But the moment gets really embarrassing when Archie comes in my view.

"Emma..." I guess her wanted to help me out of the car but his eyes fly over to my member sticking proudly out of my pants. "Oh, I-I...s-sorry," the therapist stumbles over his words seeing me in this position, state.

"Fuck, Archie," I curse.

"I'm...uh...just..." The poor guy is trying to kick start his brain.

"Turn around, Archie. That might help," Regina prompts him with annoyance in her voice.

He does what he is told. Pongo, on the other hand, stays still with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Stupid dog," the Queen yells at the animal like that will make him ashamed for looking.

So instead of helping me she screams at the stupid dog? Just great. If it wasn't for the damn magic she would have helped me. She would. But the magic is messing with her. Okay, if she is giving up so easily, so can I.

I raise my body, careful not to hit myself anymore. Once my pressure on the pedal is off the car moves a little. I stand up and see Pongo peeking into the car while Regina and Archie are out of sight.

I put Swan in his place, which is almost impossible because of the hard state it's in. I zip my pants and get out of this damn car finally.

Once I'm out the dog starts barking loudly and jumping happily around me.

"Hey, Pongo. I'm glad to see you too," I pat the animal on his head.

"Look what you have done to my car," Regina's demanding voice reaches my ears from behind.

I turn to see the damage, "Headlight and a little scratch on the bumper? That's the problem?"

My wife growls.

"Don't grrr me, Regina Mills. It's not my fault that Pongo startled me."

"Fuck you," she groans and heads for the house.

"You know..." Archie stands by me and clear his throat. "One of you needs to calm down and get a hold of the magic. That's how you'll be alright."

"I know. I know, Archie." I put a hand on his shoulder.

He is really good friend. Probably the only person in this crazy town that can do no harm to others.

"What's that?" He point to my tenting pants.

"Well, that's Swan. I got him to make Regina pregnant. It's magical and we are horny as hell and we get angry easier because of him."

"We should rename Storybrooke to Crazybrooke or something."

"Let's go. Regina's doing a magic show soon."

"Oh, yeah." He nods, and we walk towards the house.

When we enter, Eva is standing in the foyer with Maleficent by her side.

"I told you she is sexually frustrated, Swan." The blonde woman with her margarita nears me, "Having that love meat so close to her and yet she can't have it...Tsk. It's frustrating. I know your woman."

"In what sense?" I can't help but feel the sting of jealousy in my heart for a second.

"More than one." She winks at me and walks in the kitchen.

"Regina wants to see you," Eva says calmly, stopping me from searching for my wife.

"Where is she?"

"In the play room."

How would have thought that Snow White and Prince Charming's new home will have a play room. It occupies the basement. It is big as the house and has billiards, slot machines, an impressive collection of swords and bows as well as musical disks.

"I'm really impressed by this part of the house." Regina's voice comes from my right.

I spin myself and see her leaning her back against the wall.

"Kneel before your Queen," she hisses in the voice I'm sure she used to control her peasants.

"You know, Swan was just starting to go down..." I say as I drag my legs towards her. I will not protest to her command. Not really. "He can't kneel coz he is up."

"Kneel before your Queen," Regina repeats with the same tone.

"Yes, your Majesty," I reply knowing she won't like it.

"Tsk, tsk. It's Queen," my wife demands.

I know that, but I'm way past caring at this point. I kneel before her as she rests her right leg over my shoulder, showing me what I have to do. I elevate myself slowly up lifting my wife's thin frame in the air with my hands on her ass for supporting purposes. She rests her other legs over my other shoulder trapping me in my favorite spot.

"Fuck," she screams when I run my tongue over her folds gathering her arousal and placing it over her clit.

Reaching the bundle of nerves, I take it in my mouth and lap at it eagerly. In response she tangles her finger in my hair, pulling into her.

"Emma, Regina..." my mother's voice reaches me and I pull myself to face her.

The Mayor is still sitting on my shoulders with her back against the wall.

Snow opens her mouth several times and nothing comes out.

Regina slides herself off me, and it is then that Eva and Neal come from behind my mother.

"Emma, you have Regina on your chin," my grandma says, trying really hard not to laugh.

I wipe it with the back of my hand before my eyes set on Neal.

"You." I growl pointing a finger at him.

"Emma, no-o." Regina grabs my biceps with the hope that she can make me not throw myself at him. She hopes this won't lead to me snapping.

I suppose she senses the anger building inside of me because I hear her whispering in my ear, "Control it, Emma." She leans on my back and the trick starts to work.

I take a few breaths listening to my wife's instructions. I feel how the anger stays on the same level.

"Who the fuck invited you?" My voice is not calm despite my attempts.

"Our son."

And I swear everything goes black in front of me.

**Thoughts? Feels?**


	15. I know you

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for sticking up with my story. I love and hug every one of you.**

**Now about this chapter. I know that Eva is dead according to Once and Regina doesn't have twin sister (as if yet) but this story have a little different back story. I haven't done flashback pre-Swan Queen for two reasons. First, no one asked. And second, I'm explaining as we go further in the story. So why these two just randomly pop out...Well, Regina will tell you now.**

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and don't forget to review. Reviews feed me like nothing else.**

"Our son," Bae says with that sickening smile of his that I hate so much.

I have never liked him. He is more of a coward that his father. He is an even more terrible father than Rumple because he abandoned his son twice. He just left one day without explanation. And for what? Was he _that_ repulsed by the thought of his son being raised by the Evil Queen? Or the fact that Emma was firm right from the start that I will forever be part of Henry's life and that this was not open for discussion? Was it the fact that by the time he returned to Storybrooke (Emma went to find him because of the favor she owned to Rumple) we had slipped in the very definition of family? It was just three months after we started dating but it felt like we had done it all our lives.

All thoughts stop when Emma collapses before me.

"Emma..." I cry out kneeling beside my wife.

Eva and Snow join me while Bae stays there like a statue. Nothing new.

"Regina, what happened?" Eva asks me.

"I presume it's the magic...but I'm not sure."

"Emma doesn't have magic," Bae decides to join the conversation.

"She has because she is Regina's True Love and they want a child," Eva snaps at him before her daughter.

That's the thing I love about Eva. She is always so open and calm with people. She thinks before she acts. She is probably the one person here with pure heart if that even exists.

Everyone thought she was dead because Snow couldn't sacrifice her mother at the expense of someone else's life. But the thing that no one knew was that Johanna could. She did save Eva. She couldn't let her Queen die. She used the candle that my mother gave to Snow and so the Red Queen of Wonderland was born. The first time we saw her was when we took Henry on a trip to Neverland three years ago.

"Emma, wake up, dear." I cup my wife's pale face.

"And what is that thing in her pants?" He asks.

At least he can notice things.

"It is a penis that was made by the magic. So they can have children." Eva explains him calmly.

"A what?"

I am focused on Emma and waking her up but I can imagine his shocked face.

"A penis. Like the one you have in your pants."

"Only bigger," Snow says and we all look at her surprised.

"How do you know which is bigger? And how do you even know what I have in my pants?" Bae shrieks.

"Well...Umm...This thing is huge." She points at Emma.

"Enough of sizes. Why has Emma fainted, Regina?" Eva steers the awkward conversation in another direction.

"The magic combined with the anger of seeing Bae. It was too much for her to handle," I explain while holding Emma's head on my knees.

"What we can do?" Bae asks.

"Oh, now you care?" I snap at him. "You just left one day leaving your own son to wait for you to go biking and then come back the next year like nothing has happened."

"He invited me."

"You sound like you don't want to be here, Bae." Eva looks at him.

"I..." He starts.

"Re-Regina," Emma stirs in my arms.

"Hey, beautiful." I caress her cheek. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Too much," she says and I know that my theory was right. "Kiss me to make it better." She adds with her cocky smile already formed on her face.

And I lean down for a kiss because I can't really deny her anything. She has this power over me that is driving me crazy and making me love her even more.

The kiss is small peck on the lips because there are people here. Though I'm sure Emma won't give a fuck, again with her influence on me, about them right now.

"Okay. Let's get you up." I say and help her to stand on her feet. I wrap one hand around her waist and she does the same.

She looks over to Bae with anger, which is expected, but her magic is not that strong right now. She is calmer now.

"I..." Emma starts but the words fail her. She gazes at me for a second and then continues, "Regina is making a magical show. You wanna see it?"

"Um..." he looks down at the budge in her pants.

"That's Swan." She tells him like she is introducing a friend. Well, in a sense he is a friend. Perfectly-fitting-in-me friend.

"Um...I'll stay." Bae turns around and exits the basement clearly not able to deal with this...right now and ever.

"Emma, are you okay?" Her mother worries and reaches out to grab her daughter's free hand.

"Yeah. I'm good, Mom." Emma squeezes Snow's hand and smiles. "Let's go and see that magical show now."

And we all leave the basement. Eva and Snow are in front of us and go to the other room to gather the people. Emma and I go to the backyard. I take my place in the middle and my eyes scan the space.

"You think you can do it?" Emma asks me,, knowing that I haven't done that amount of magic in a very long time.

"I think I can. Besides Henry has been begging me to do it for a while." I reassure her but the doubt still lingers in me.

Emma moves and stands behind me pressing her hardness into me. Why is she still hard? Poor her.

My magic responds immediately and I feel it stronger as it meddles with Emma's. My wife's hands grab my hips and I feel her resting her chin on my shoulder.

"If I stay here," she whispers in my ear.

"You-you'll distract m-me but it-it will." I murmur as her hands roam over my back. She is making me so aroused yet so sure that I'm not at all rusty when it comes to magic.

"Tsk. There is a problem now." And to cue me she rubs her member on me.

"Fuck," I utter as people start to come in the backyard. "You are the devil, you know that?"

"Of course," she chuckles behind me in the low and seductive voice of her. I feel weak in the knees already. "But, um...If I move they'll see Swan."

"Fuck them," is all I can say now because I want her to fuck me so badly right now.

"Henry, are you ready, kid?" She yells close to my ear making me flinch visibly. Her hands are resting on my hips.

"I was born ready." He is cocky just like his mother.

"Okay. Show them, Regina," she says and I know that she has no intention of moving. Maybe she can't even move with the boner pressed against me.

"Ma, come here so you can watch."

I turn my head slightly to see her squirm but that is not the case.

"I have better view here." She winks at him and rubs herself forcedly on me.

Oh, God, this is gonna be hard. Here we go.

I open my palms and a ball of energy forms between them. At first it's dark blue and slowly it goes through every possible color going lighter and at the end is all white. I spread my hands more and the palms are open towards the sky. I lift my head to the sky and after a few seconds I throw the light ball in the air. It goes up and up and when I clap my hands together the ball explodes. Different forms flow all over the sky. There is a white dragon, bitterly, castle.

I bring the fingers on my left hand together collecting energy ball again. This time it's pink. After the other forms are faded completely I throw the new ball up in the air. It explodes and forms a waterfall. It's almost like real one and it feels like the water is falling from the sky.

Everyone gasps and I smile.

"You see magic is a good thing," Emma whispers in my ear.

"Let's see if I can do the next thing."

"Do you need my magic for the next one," Reina shots from her spot.

I don't know if it is such a good idea. I mean, my magic combined and Reina's on this kind of display...Poor Emma. I don't know how she will react knowing how hard it is for her with my magic only.

"Can you do it alone?" My wife senses my hesitation.

"It will be easier if she helps me, but you..."

"I am going to hold on until the end of the show and that's it. After the end you puff us back to the basement. I have unfinished business with one of the walls there." Emma says it with serious voice, but I can't help but chuckle.

"Reina, come here." I call my sister and she walks towards me.

It is strange to know after all these years that I have a twin sister. We found her in Eva's castle when we went on that trip to Neverland. She was in very bad shape because her magic was drained out of her by Cora. I wanted to bring her to Storybrooke and try and heal her, but Eva said that she had a better chance there, where the magic is in its natural habitat. And it did work because last year when we went to see her, her powers were back. What Eva did shall remain a mystery, but the most important thing now is that she is alright.

Reina stands on my right smirking at Emma and me. My wife is still glued to my back.

"Okay, let's make them freak out, shall we?" Reina says.

We both form huge balls of energy between our palms and when they are strong enough we release them in the air. Our palms remain open towards the sky. We still have to maintain the magic flowing to the action above.

Two big dragons walk on the sky towards each other.

"Wow!" I hear Henry's excited voice.

The dragons throw flames at each other and every one gasps again. The animals walk in circle much like the sumo fighters and continue their combat.

For me is not that impressive because all the dragons do is throw balls at each other and run so they can avoid the flames. I can throw fireball better and with much more damage. I can even summon a fireball that will chase down anyone I want.

But for Henry, this is exciting. He has constantly been asking Maleficent what it is like to be a dragon. She has never said good things about it. She said that it's dark and smells like a dead fish. But that was the smell in the cave she was in.

I take a quick glance at our boy, and the joy written all over his face is warming my heart. Now if I can just put out the fire between my legs. That would be nice.

A few minutes later a look over to Reina and see her already tired.

"Do you want to stop?" I ask her.

"Yes," comes from my wife behind me.

I hit her hardness with my butt. Which I know doesn't have any effect, but I made my point because she apologizes.

"I agree with Emma though. I won't be able to contain it much longer."

And the dragons disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

Everyone applaud and Henry runs toward me.

"Mom, that was awesome. The best present ever. Thank you." He hugs me tightly and I feel Emma taking a step back from me to let me enjoy the moment.

"You should thank Reina too, kid," she reminds him.

Henry tilts his head towards my sister and says, "Thank you, Reina. You are cool aunt."

"Anything for you, Henry."

My sister walks away.

"I love you, Mom."

I would never get tired of hearing those words from him.

"Well, I can't do stuff like that but I was in labor for nearly ten hours before you popped out. Does that count for something?" Emma sounds like a little girl and when I turn to see her, she looks like a lost puppy.

"Oh, someone feels neglected." I trace her jaw with my left hand.

Henry releases me from his hug. "I love you, Ma." It's her turn to be wrapped in our sons embrace.

It is rare these days for him to show affection towards us in public. Puberty is taking over him far too quickly for our liking.

"Okay, enough girl talk. Your Mom and I have some unfinished business, so we'll just puff out." Emma breaks the moment.

"What business?"

"We have a second present. And we are going to get it." I manage to give him a plausible explanation because he was going to figure it out. "I'll use magic because it will be quicker. Now go and entertain your guests."

And with that I envelope Emma and me with a purple smoke. My arousal is painful already and I want to just get on with it.

* * *

We arrive in the basement and before I can turn Emma pushes me against the wall ordering me to lock the door this time. She presses herself onto me and rolls her hips rubbing her hardness on my butt.

I hear she makes quick work with her zipper and when I'm about turn around, she pushes me against the wall again, gathers my dress around the waist, and thrusts into me without warning.

"Fuck," I scream not caring if someone would hear us. Using my magic with Emma so close to me got me dripping already.

"I plan to fuck you," she says. Her voice laced with want. She brushes off my hair and bites my shoulder eliciting a deep-throated moan from me.

"Do you know how hard was for me to stand there...behind you while you were doing magic?" She asks and thrust all the way in.

"Fuck. You stayed on your own will."

"Wrong answer." And she pulls out of me completely leaving me frustrated. "Think again."

Oh, God, she is playing again.

"You stayed to be my support."

And as I expected, she enters me, but this time she's slower, enjoying every moment.

"Regina, I'm sorry for kissing your sister." Her voice this time is tender and shows her feelings about the kiss.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Good girl," she teases and slaps my butt.

And again and again. Combined with her thrusts it's driving me closer to the edge. My walls start to contact and she pulls away in a flash.

"Fuck," I groan.

"Turn around." Her voice rough and demanding. I can come just from it.

I do as I'm told.

Emma grabs my right leg just under the fold of the knee and moves her palm upwards. She reaches my heated center and run a single finger over my slick heat.

"Emma, please," I plead her trembling.

She puts a pity on me and trusts again filling me completely.

"Oh, yes," I moan connecting my lips with hers.

To ease the pressure of my left leg I wrap my legs around her. She supports all our weight. I bring my arms behind her head and tangle them in her hair.

The thrusts are slow and loving, leaving me completely astounded by the fact that one second she can be so rough and demanding and the next, so tender. Yes, this is Emma I-do-what-I-want Swan. This is my wife and the love of my life.

"Regina, I'm coming," Emma warns me with hoarse voice that stops all thoughts in my mind.

This is hardly a surprise considering the fact that she had an erection for more than half an hour.

And my walls respond in an instant closing around her cock. She comes in me with a groan muffled in the base of my neck. I follow her holding onto her shoulders for dear life.

When our bodies are stilled from the trembling Emma collapses on the floor with an oomph.

"Ouch," I fall on top of her and my wife hugs me squeezing me gently. My head is resting on her shoulder.

Silence fills the space around us as we try to catch our breaths.

"You know I love you, right?" She murmurs against my hair.

"I know, Emma. Do you?"

"I know, Regina. And I thank you for that."

I prop myself on my elbows and look at her. There is a worry written on her face, which causes _me_ to worry.

"What's on your mind, Emma?" My hand cups her face and I brush my thumb across her cheek.

"I thought Henry's day would be great. But I kiss Reina and then Neal showed and all went to hell."

"Oh, no, Emma. Nothing went to hell. These things happen. Well..." A smirk forms on my lips. "They only happen to us, but they do."

She presses her lips to mine for a moment and then pulls back. "You are right. I'm..."

Her words fail her again. So cute.

"You are insecure because of the magic, Emma. I get it. That's why I am here."

"I love how supportive you are."

"That was part of our vows, right?"

"Mhmm."

"When I said them I meant every single word and I want to keep them until my last breath, Emma."

"Oh, God, I'm so lucky to have you." Another kiss.

"Me too. Now that you are okay..."

"I'm not okay."

I throw her a death glare.

"Oh, I'm cool," she utters and sticks her tongue at me.

"Can we go and bring Henry's second present?"

"Nope."

I knit my brows and tilt my head.

"Because that would mean I have to pull out of you," she whines.

"I want to stay like this forever too but not today. Tomorrow we can stay in bed all day, but now we have to go."

"You promise all day in bed? Okay. I'm letting you go now."

And just like that her arms are no longer around me. She takes out her member and waits for me to stand up. While I fix my dress she raises herself and puts Swan back into his place.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm married to a child," I say as I walk towards the door and undo the lock spell.

Emma slaps me on the butt and whispers, "That's why you love me."

Oh, God, this cocky woman will be the death of me.

**Yep. I need shower now. I think one more chapter from the birthday and then some Regina/Emma alone time in bed.**


	16. Spin the bottle Part 1

**Hello lovely people who read this thing. The chapter has taken a weird turn from my initial plan so now it is two parts.**

* * *

The rest of the celebration went according to plan. Henry felt in love with the red Dodge and decided to spend the night in it with Grace. "Nothing will happen," he said at Regina's death glare. But just to be sure, Emma asked Eva to drive the Dodge to the mansion's lawn so she could watch over the kids that night. Everyone was happy but mostly the birthday boy.

The party ended around midnight when most of the guests had left. Regina, Emma, Snow, David, Maleficent, Reina, Ruby, August, and Bae (Snow wanted him to stay and the others just rolled their eyes) stayed to clean after the guests.

Few people asked why Emma arrested Regina. Snow explained that there was misunderstanding, and they believed her because she is still their Queen.

Everyone met Swan and everyone's eyes were about to pop out. Emma got tired of telling the story of how _"True Love has a mechanism to ensure that there is offspring. _No. That was not what she said. That was what Snow was telling to cover after her daughter's explanation. What Emma said was: _"I have a boner because there is no other way to make a baby with the Queen."_ That was definitely not a good explanation according to Snow's standards so she had to run after her daughter to clean up the mess.

Regina on the other hand was laughing at mother and daughter. It was funny to see the usual uptight Snow blushing and ashamed from her baby girl who was anything else but baby girl. Emma was more like a full, mature woman with a penis.

Speaking of the mature woman...She spent too much time exploring the new house and marking all the places she could take her wife. After all, the new mansion had to be thoroughly desecrated. With her hormones raging as per usual and the magic holding Swan up almost all the time, she could find a flying fuck to give. There was none really. She searched the whole house.

* * *

"You wanna play spin the bottle?" Emma looks at her wife like she has three heads.

Her dreams about all the different places for sex in here vanished from her head. The last time she played the particular game she ended up having sex with some spoiled rich girl whose daddy turned out to be big shot in Boston. And let's just say that his guards had strong fists.

They are all sitting in the large media center in Snow's basement. Bae and August are sitting on the first raw next to Ruby and Mal, turned backwards to the second. Emma is sandwiched by the twin sisters with Regina on her right. Snow and David are just getting in the room with four bowls of popcorn.

"Yes, I want to. I haven't played it," Regina says with her most innocent voice. It doesn't suit her smirk though.

_She is planning something,_ Emma thinks. And it won't be pretty. All that magic swirling around freely in this place is choking her. It's like the air is thicker than usual. Emma senses Regina and Reina' magic dumping into each other, connecting. Apparently when very tipsy, the twins have very little to zero control over it.

_Let's see how long she can wait before taking me in private,_ Regina thinks. Her whole body is aching for Emma again. Like it has stopped. It hasn't.

"You don't have to do everything I have done."

"What's more important is why _you_ don't wanna play it, Swan," Ruby comments as she takes two of the bowls from Snow.

The Charming family catches up with what is happening and sits on Reina's side, handing her a bowl. The twin places the bowl in Emma's lap and the latter shifts uncomfortably, causing the twins to chuckle.

"I...I just have a bad memory," the blonde mumbles under her breath hoping that no one will hear her and the subject will be forgotten. Not a chance.

"Now you've raised more questions." August says.

"Oh, come on, Emma, spill," Bae urges her.

"Yes," Regina agrees.

"Spill. Spill. Spill." Ruby and Mal clap hands in sync.

"Okay, okay. Just stop with the cheerleading thingy you do." She throws them a glare and waits for them to cool off. "Neal, you remember the frat party we went to?"

"Which one?"

"The one when someone broke Bug's back window."

"Yeah?" The man nods not sure where she is getting at. His memory of that night was...foggy.

"Well you went to the second floor with that chick with the ponytail." Emma couldn't remember the girl's name but she recalls the beautiful hair tied up in an elastic band.

"Jane."

"Yeah." She waves her hand. It doesn't really matter what her name is. She had awesome hair in Emma's mind. "So some of the boys decided to play spin the bottle with a twist."

She paused and waiting for everyone to look at her with questioning eyes. She secretly loved telling that story. But very secretly.

"And we all agree of course. So the twist was that one person says what he/she wants to do, then spin the bottle and does the thing with the one the bottle points to. People got all sorts of crazy. One wanted his car to be cleaned by a girl in playboy bunny costume. One girl wanted to run a mile. She and the girl that was chosen never came back. Or at least I don't remember."

"Get to your turn, Emma," Reina says nudging her and making her even more uncomfortable.

"Wasn't that the party when a gubernatorial daughter had sex on a tree with some unknown girl?" Bae suddenly remembered the headlines he read on the following day. And then it hits him.

"What?" Everyone almost in unison asks.

"Yeah...Well..." Emma feels very embarrassed and the blood colors her chest.

"You didn't..." Bae shakes his head after her put two and two together.

"I did...her," she says with a shy smile.

"You had sex in a tree?" August asks disgust by the idea.

"Nailed it," beams Ruby.

"Wow." Reina leans more to her.

"I wish I hadn't heard it," Snow adds.

"Me too," Charming says.

Regina takes popcorn from the bowl and places in her mouth.

"Your comment?" Emma turns to her wife.

"We are playing the game." Regina's firm voice leaves no room for protest.

Everyone is happy and Ruby gets up to find a bottle as the others sit on the floor in circle.

"I have a suggestion to make it more interesting." Neal speaks up when Ruby returns. "Everyone takes a little paper and writes down his/hers biggest fear. We put them in one of the bowls. One of us picks a paper and spins the bottle. He/she gives the top paper to the person it landed on. If it lands on a person who already took a paper we skip them and we repeat this process until everyone got a paper. Then we all read them and try to guess who wrote it."

"Since when you are about bonding?" Emma wonders.

"Since I realized that I care about what I have lost." He says with regret.

Needless to say the words touch everyone but mostly Regina and Emma. The brunette fells the sting of a jealousy forming in her heart, threatening to come out any minute. The blonde on the other hand wants to laugh in his face. Because after all he is the one that left her when she was pregnant and he was the one that left her child because it was all too much. Probably. Emma is not sure why he left the second time and honestly she doesn't give a shit about him. What drives her crazy is the fact that he is talking about regrets like he deserves to talk to her at all.

Emma looks at Regina, who smiles at her. _That is all that matters. She is my rock._ The blonde finds the strength to ignore his words in that smile that makes her day.

"That is actually a great idea," Ruby chimes. "I've heard of that version of the game. Let's do that and then the other one."

"Okay, let's do this shit," Maleficent agrees quickly. She waves her hand and a pile of little white papers and few pencils appears in Regina's lap.

"I suppose I should give them out." The brunette hands everyone a piece of paper.

They all stand up and walk over to the back of the movie room where there is enough space. They sit down, forming a circle. Ruby still holds the bottle as Maleficent sits next to her, followed by August and Bae. Reina smiles devilishly and takes the place next to him, which is across from Emma. Regina is on her wife's left side, trapping the blonde between her and Ruby. Snow sits next to Reina with Charming on Regina's side.

* * *

Turns out that writing your biggest fear in a room full of people that you don't like and some of them even hate you (as you hate them back) is hard. It took them almost fifteen minutes to form it into words and write it down with having in mind that it is going to be read in front of people.

Ruby spins the bottle and gives a note to whoever it points to. Now everyone has a paper with fear in his or her hands. Sharing is not their strong suit.

"I'm first." Ruby waves the paper in her hand. She opens the paper. After reading the words she beams, "That's easy. _I fear that I am not always a good husband._ David, from what Snow tells me you _are_ good, if you know what I mean." The brunette winks at the man who blushes at how simple his fear sounds.

"You are, David." Snow assures him with a hug. For her, sharing more intimate gestures like kissing at public is considered to be a lack of good upbringing. "You are all I need and ever wanted."

"The fear of being good enough for your significant other is ever present. You can't help it," Regina concludes with a soft voice and everyone nod in agreement.

"So I am next?" David asks and receives a 'yes' from Ruby. He opens his paper. "_I fear that I might run out of margaritas if this drags out. _That's Maleficent."

Laughs fill the room while the blonde in questions takes a sip from her glass, irritated. _Rude people_.

"Oh, how amusing," she says while reading the note on her paper. "If you are quite done..."

Everyone stops and clears their throats.

"Thank you. _I am still not sure if this thing will work_ ." Maleficent reads the note bored and then throws it at the floor. "That is Emma because I know Regina's handwriting from the spell she gave me few decades ago."

Regina looks at her wife raising eyebrows. "You still worried?"

The blonde is about to confirm it when Reina states, "Actually that is a given."

Everyone looks at her dumbfounded and not understanding what she is talking about.

"The first law of the Nature and one of the most important for True Love is called "Infinity": there is no beginning, no end in Life or Love, there is always tomorrow. This basically means that the most powerful magic of all makes sure that life will continue." Reina explains. "Everyone can and will have an offspring as long as they find their True Love."

"So I will get pregnant?" Her sister asks her.

"Of course," Reina snorts. "You will and the penis will stay until you do."

"But why did it appear _now_?" Emma cuts in the conversation.

That is something Reina doesn't know. She read so many books during her time in Wonderland under the strict supervision of Eva but doesn't remember reading something about that.

"I have no idea. Since it's Nature's law, that means that there are chains of events leading up to this mechanism's start. Because in Nature every event leads to another one and then to another."

"And don't forget that every event happens in the right setting," Snow adds. She has learnt a lot about the laws of Nature from Regina herself.

"That's right, Snow," Regina says with a soft voice and they both feel like nothing bad happened between them...almost. "The right setting for having a child would include desire to have it and your True Love. I have always wanted a child."

"But you had trouble finding True Love," Snow reminds them.

"No. Daniel was her first True Love. Emma is her last one and only one strong enough to start this mechanism." Reina corrects her and turns to her sister. "But the desire has to come from both sides. That is why it began just now."

Regina gazes Emma who looks sheepishly.

"So you grew yourself a penis. Because all the others facts were at hand."

"Apparently." The blonde has no option but to agree. She looks straight ahead at Reina. "But why is it Regina getting pregnant and what it is with the magical cloud when we..." Her right hand goes at the back of her neck to scratch it. "Um...when we are finished?"

Snow and Charming lock eyes not comfortable with where this is headed. Ruby, Maleficent and the two men next to them are watching in awe.

A blush covers both Emma and Regina's chests.

"Because my sister hasn't had a child. Does it appear every time? Or just sometimes?"

"Sometimes," Emma whispers while looking down at the carpet.

"That should mean the bun is in the oven."

Everyone laughs except Emma and Regina.

"But it appeared twice." the Mayor demanding the attention of her sister.

"Do I look like fucking encyclopedia? I don't kno why it appeared twice. Maybe it broke. I don't know." The twin shrugs.

Emma senses a tension building between the two sisters magic and decides to avoid the incoming fight. It was strange, to say at least, that up until now she didn't feel their magic teasing hers. The air was calm and smelled of popcorns. But until now. Their magic was awoken and she knows troubles can come.

"Now it's my turn." She unfolds her paper and reads the note, "_I fear that I might choose me over the others again._ Oh, my poor brother, Woody. Come here, bro." The blonde launches herself on her friend engaging him into a hug that he welcomes.

It is strange how she grew accustom to have these weird people around herself. Emma is used to everyone. Even with their flaws and can't picture her life without them.

Except Neal. He...Out.

"Thank you, blondie." August frees himself and smiles at the green eyes before him. "Now, it's my turn..._I fear that I'm not a good mother. _That is Snow for sure."

"Now you know how I felt when I got Henry." Regina remembers one of their previous conversations.

It was when Snow was young and Regina was her new mother. The older woman shared her fear with the child and now the child, grown into a woman, shares too. History repeating herself.

"I know, Regina. It's ironic but..." Snow recalls the same memory but looks at her daughter. "Um...I can't help it."

Without a word Emma crawls to her and gives a hug whispering, "You are a good mom. The problem is that I have grown up and don't need you as much."

That is oddly reassuring and calming for the short-haired woman.

"That is debatable," Regina murmurs from behind them hoping that no one will hear her.

In a flash Emma's face is inches from her. "I am grown," she says with a firm voice while her wife tries not to hard.

Regina bites lips to prevent the laugh coming out.

But it is Reina who says, "You are grown, alright. Eight inches."

Again laughter fills the room. It's only Emma sitting next to her wife that pouts.

"Oh, Emma, please don't be spoilsport." Regina places a hand on her thigh gently with the full intention of getting her worked up judging by her dilated brown eyes.

"She just needs to get laid, Regina. That's all." Reina teases the blonde even more.

"Believe me, Reina, she has. I take care of my wife's needs, thank you very much."

Emma feels it. The air is thick with their magic and Swan is awakening. _Fuck_. She feels it rising deep inside of her. Regina's magic mixing with hers amplifying her arousal, the hunger she has for her wife. And then there is the touch she senses from Reina's magic. She doesn't know why, but now she can distinguish the twins by their magic. Regina's is more...thick and caresses her senses. While Reina is all teasing.

"Fuck," she feels ashamed to no end and growls. She grabs her wife's hand forcefully and flies out of the room, pulling Regina with her.

The brunette stumbles over few time but the strong hand forces her to continue. To her surprise they enter one of the other rooms in the basement. The light is dim and there is a snooker table in the middle.

"Since when do Snow or David like snooker?" Regina asks but Emma spins them and pushes her backwards until her butt hits the table.

"Don't care. Soundproof and lock," she orders and her wife obeys without hesitation.

While Regina puts a spell on the room, Emma runs her palms over the smooth tanned thighs upwards gathering the dress in the process. The hands reach the naked butt, give it a firm squeeze and lifting the woman with ease.

Emma parts her wife's legs and kneels between them. Looking up in brown eyes she is greeted with the love and desire she is used to. It gives her sense of belonging. Because, yeah, she belongs right where she is now. Her hands gently grab her favorite fuck-me heels. The right one is placed at the edge of the table and the left is thrown over the shoulder so it can dig into her Emma's back.

Regina shakes her head and tries to stay propped in her arms but Emma's tongue leaving wet trail up her right legs and the fingers massaging the area that is left on her throbbing center are making it hard – nearly impossible.

The tongue almost reaches her outer lips. Almost is the key word.

"Emma, please..." she pleads not caring if she sounds easy or pathetic because she is both. She felt Emma's arousal and following all nature's law she responds.

Her reward is a slow swipe of her length. Then a circle around her clit. And one more circle. And one more. And then all of a sudden there is a mouth sucking hard on it and making it even harder than it already is.

She moans in response until two fingers enter her. But just the tips, letting her adjust the sudden intrusion and it makes her growl in frustration. She doesn't need foreplay. She wants it quick and dirty.

But apparently Emma has other plans because the fingers start moving in and out of her, twisting and circling, going deep enough to hit her bottom.

"Oh, fuck, yeah." A loud scream escapes her mouth and she is thankful for the soundproofing spell. Her body is on fire. Her brain is barely functioning and the proof of that is her falling on the table, completely unable to support herself any more.

Her eyes go shut tightly and her nailss dig into the green surface of the table. There is nothing to grab on within reach, so Regina does something else. She pushes herself down on her wife, wanting her further.

As though Emma gets the hint because the Queen feels the hot lips against her belly skin and then it goes up and up leaving her skin burning. The mouth moves in the space between the breasts. Regina expects to be paid attention to them but it doesn't happen. What happens is she hears zipper going down and feels the fingers pulling out of her.

That is something that awakes her brain partially. Regina smiles with anticipation and the penetration doesn't keep her waiting long.

Emma thrusts slowly at first, gradually building her rhythm and speeding the movements. Her wife props on her hands and locks lips with her. Their tongues dive into their familiar dance and the blonde growls into the warm mouth. Pale fingers dig nails into tanned hips, shamelessly leaving crescent moons.

Regina slowly opens one eye but to her surprise, there is not cloud.

Time passes as the two lovers move in unison, locked away from the world, instead living in their own filled with love and the magic swirling around them. Filled with the desire to try, whatever, again and again al long as they do it together. Because they give each other all they need.

And there it is. The powerful surge of their climax that reminds them oddly enough of the True Love's kiss surge. It rips them from head to toes leaving no cell unsatisfied.

As their foreheads are pressed together, they breathe the same hot air and smile at each other. Regina shifts her weight on her right hand as the left caresses Emma's cheek.

"I love you." A small peck on the lips.

"I love you too," Emma grins goofily. "But we have to go back." And she receives a slap on the bicep.

* * *

**Thoughts on why Swan appeared? Was it good explanation? Overall feels? Coz I need shower again.**


End file.
